<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joke's On You, Kid by The_Samurai_Prince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587765">Joke's On You, Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince'>The_Samurai_Prince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Action, Are we cool on that?, Awesome am I right?, Before we begin, Crime, F/M, Gen, Good, Izuku is NOT the Joker in this, Joker does some bad things, Joker exists in this universe, Multi, Suspense, There's no Batman, This version of Joker is the BTAS TDK and the Joker movie all rolled into one!, also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new villain in town...one that's so evil, that he takes pure enjoyment out of testing his victim's morals and beliefs. He's an enigma to many, a bringer of death, an agent of chaos. And he's targeting not only Heroes, but all of society, both Quirk and Quirkless...and the scary thing is, this villain is a Quirkless man. </p><p>Deku, All Might, and his classmates are in one hell of a challenge against this foe, more so for Deku and All Might, as this villain will throw everything at them to show them that they are the ultimate jokes...</p><p>This villain is called The Joker.</p><p>[MHA/Joker fusion]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robbery Gone Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here we are again. I create something that feels like it should be done...and dog-gone it, it SHALL be done! :X</p><p>So...tell me what you all think of the beginning chapter and tell me if you want this to keep going! Cause I do have a story planned...really, I do! ^^;</p><p>But yeah, I'm getting kind of tired of writing these long author notes, so I'll just get to the disclaimer already. Before I do though, just know that this Joker is a mixture of every Joker there is. Including "The Dark Knight", "Batman: The Animated Series", and maybe even the "Joker" movie. So yaaay! XP</p><p>Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi/Shonen Jump and Joker is owned by DC Comics. ;)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Joker makes his entrance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: Changed a little bit of Joker's facial appearance. Also, he doesn't wear a mouth mask anymore. I don't know why I put that there. XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me, kid. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>-Joke's On You, Kid-</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Quirks. This unique word now has a new meaning. If one has a Quirk, then they have a certain power that they've inherited from their parents, and from theirs, and so on. This phenomenon dates back to one-hundred and thirty-something years, where a child in China was born with the power to light up luminously. Ever since then, people with strange, but sometimes useful, powers appear in their genetics, helping these individuals out with their daily lives. But soon, it would be only a matter of time when someone with dishonest intentions would use these powers to pull off crimes. That was when the concept of Heroes, crime fighters with Quirks, became known. These kinds of Quirk users uphold the law and help people in need, to prevent any catastrophe from happening. It became so common, that it is now law to become a registered licensed Hero if one chooses to be. Some even open their very own Hero agency to serve others.</p><p>People were now even more unique, not because of their personality, but because of what kind of Quirk they have. In a world where almost everyone has a unique power, whether you have one that's extraordinary or just plain ordinary, Quirks have certainly changed people's lives.</p><p>But while some have Quirks, the people who don't have them, are, unfortunately, left behind. For the Quirkless, they either have to resort to police work, or they just go on with their mundane lives.</p><p>But that doesn't mean some people without Quirks weren't extraordinary. Some dream to be like a Hero someday…</p><p>While others...dream more of becoming a Villain...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Musutafu - Wednesday - 11:50 AM</strong>
</p><p>The day was sunny, the vast sky having been occupied by a few white clouds. The city below it was filled with street noise, the city center being the loudest. It was where all the hustle and bustle was; Department stores, small businesses, local restaurants, and most of all, financial banking establishments. People were browsing and shopping in stores, while some were enjoying their afternoon meal inside the restaurants. Everything seemed calm and at peace in this area...</p><p>But soon, one bank, in particular, will begin losing a lot of money.</p><p>On the top roof of a five-storied department building, there was a man wearing a blue-suited attire. He was obviously a Quirk user, him being a feathered winged man that has his wings folded behind his back.</p><p>The roof door soon opened and out came a man in a worker's jumpsuit. He almost looked normal, until one glance at his fingers would let people know he's a Quirk user too, as they were scissor blades instead of digits.</p><p>It was obvious that they were not here for a good view of the city, both looking like shady characters. The scissored-handed fellow came up to the winged man, carrying a duffle bag in his left hand.</p><p>"Hey. You the snipper guy?" Wingman asked him.</p><p>"Can't you tell?" Scissorhands raised his right hand to show his bladed fingers. "<em>Man</em>, it's hot out here." He complained as he dropped the duffle bag and zipped the zipper on his jumpsuit with his scissor-bladed finger. "And why do you have to wear a suit? I had to wear this jumpsuit while I was going up the stairs to let people know I was a repairman or something." He was trying to take his mask out of his suit, but was having a hard time since he had scissors for fingers. "Urgh...I'm still sweating up a storm."</p><p>"Hey, I don't know. man, At least you <em>have </em>a disguise. I had to fold my wings back and actually <em>walk</em> <em>up </em>the stairs to be here before ya. I think I just won the award for 'most peculiar looking guy'." Wingman told him as he spread his wings out.</p><p>"Heh, you make a point...ugh!" Scissorhands grunted as he tried to not poke himself with his fingers, as well as not make a hole in his mask when he dug his hand into his suit.</p><p>"Uh, you need help with that?" Wingman asked, pointing at the mask inside Scissorhands' jumpsuit.</p><p>"I would very much like that, thank you." Scissorhands sarcastically said with a little desperation.</p><p>"Aight." Wingman grabbed the mask out of his suit, which was a rubber Frieza mask, and slipped it roughly on his head. "There ya go." He then got out an Obito mask of his own suit as well. "Nice choice of mask, by the way."</p><p>"Thanks. He's my favorite villain from Dragon Ball. I'm guessing yours is Obito from Naruto?"</p><p>"Heh, nah man." Wingman said as he wrapped an Obito Mask on his face. "Madara is my favorite villain. They just didn't have a mask for him, so I went with the next best thing."</p><p>"Ah, nice. It suits ya."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, and the mask matches your suit and eyes."</p><p>"Pfft. Alright, alright, enough of the compliments, let's get down to business here."</p><p>"Got it. You know what to do, right?"</p><p>"Of course. Just snip the wires to the bank's security cameras and its silent alarm system. I even got the tools to get through the circuit breaker." He picked up the duffle bag off from the ground. "Hence the jumpsuit."</p><p>"Alright then. And you know what wires you need to cut and all that?"</p><p>"Hell yeah I do. Come on man, don't insult me, I've done this a hundred times."</p><p>"Okay, I'm just checking." Wingman said as he put his hands up to feign innocence. "Just one more thing though, you got your gun?"</p><p>"Pfft, no. I got scissors for hands, how the hell am I supposed to carry a gun?"</p><p>"Ah...you got a point."</p><p>"What, you brought yours?"</p><p>"Nope. The boss just told me to only transport you to the roof of this bank. Besides, my aim with a gun is really not that good."</p><p>"Huh, well alrighty then. We're both gunless. Ah well, too late to back out now, so let's get started. Lift me up, Birdman."</p><p>Scissorhands then stood close to the edge of the building's roof while Wingman went behind him to lock each of his arms around with his own. Once he got a good hold of him, Wingman flew upward, his wings flapping up to boost him in the air, carrying Scissorhands. They basically flew and glided over to the fourth floor roof of the bank, which they landed without a hitch.</p><p>"Well, that was easy." Wingman said as he let go of Scissorhands.</p><p>"Yeah, and this will be even easier. Well, for me, at least." Scissorhands said as he spotted a circuit breaker box. He rushed over there with Wingman following close behind.</p><p>As soon as he was near it, Scissorhands zipped his duffle bag and got a crowbar out to get the breaker box open.</p><p>"So once we get these wires cut, that's when the rest of us will move in, right?" Wingman asked the blade-fingered crook.</p><p>"You ask a lot of questions, you know that? And yes, that's the plan. Get ready to text one of the guys, will ya?" Scissorhands told Wingman.</p><p>"On it." Wingman dug through his suit to pull something out…that wasn't his phone.</p><p>That was when Scissorhands, who's back is facing Wingman, got the breaker box pried open, seeing the multiple color-coded wiring inside of it. "Good. Now to find which wires are linked to the security cameras and silent alarm, aaaand...ah! There you guys are!" He cut the red and blue wires with his sharp blade fingers. "And done."</p><p>"Wow, that easy, huh?" Wingman asked, a little impressed as he glanced at Scissorhands while he was twisting something on the object.</p><p>"Yep! We can go on in."</p><p>"Ah, nice." Wingman commented as he was done screwing the add-on to the object.</p><p>"Heh, yeah...oh! Hold on a moment. Just in case they try to call the police or other Heroes involved…" Scissorhands cut an extra wire that was linked to the landline phones while his back was facing Wingman. "Ah, there we go! Now all done. Text them the coast is clear."</p><p>"Wow, that's cool of ya. Heh, you know, you're pretty charismatic. Almost makes me feel bad I got to do this." Wingman said, as he aimed his weapon at the back of Scissorhands head.</p><p>"Heh...wait, what-?" Scissorhands was about to turn around, when-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PHANG!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The silencer muffled the loud gunshot that was fired by Wingman, and Scissorhands laid on the ground with a bullet in his skull.</p><p>"Didn't say I was a bad shot in close range." Wingman told his dead accomplice. He then got his phone out to text them.</p><p>
  <em>[Coast is clear.]</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:58 AM</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, in a narrow alleyway, four men had grouped up and gathered at a wall beside the bank, dressed in different colored suits; orange, black, red, and brown. Two of the men were above average height, and the two other men were over six feet tall and had bulky builds. They all began to put their masks on as they were walking in the alleyway, each of them in their color-coded order. The first of the two average height men was wearing an Ichigo Hollow mask, and the second was wearing a Japanese Oni mask. The first of the two bigger crooks was wearing a Japanese Noh mask, and the last one was wearing a Japanese Dragon mask on his face.</p><p>While putting on their masks, they see someone has already beaten them to where they were supposed to meet. It appeared to be another man, lanky and a little tall as he wore a purple suit with a rubber Buggy the Clown mask on his face. He was also carrying a big duffle bag that looked to be stuffed with items.</p><p>"Hey, you must be the other guy." The man with an Oni mask said to him. "I thought you weren't gonna show! You must be ready for that <em>money</em>, ain't ya?"</p><p>Buggy looked at Oni and said, "Just want to get on the boss's good side."</p><p>"Yeah, about the boss, who is he again?" The Ichigo Hollow mask asked.</p><p>"None of us know, really. He calls himself Mr. J. He just gave us orders to rob this bank." The Noh mask said.</p><p>"Well, Mr. J better keep his word about sharing half of our earnings. This is gonna be a big heist, and I'm needing that dough to buy myself a nice golden antique watch. Gotta look and stay classy, you know?" Oni told them.</p><p>"Well, either way, we look like the friggin' Yakuza here." Dragon Mask commented. "I hope no one was suspicious of us when we were walking by."</p><p>"Eh, don't worry. They probably thought we was cosplaying as the Yakuza. Besides, I wouldn't think they would be walking around here during this time of the day." Noh mask said.</p><p>"Yeah!" Oni said. "For all we know, we may look like suave and dashing playboys. Well, except for Orange here."</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny." Ichigo Hollow mask indignantly said. He then turned his attention to the purple suited man and asked. "So what's your Quirk, Pal? I got an x-ray vision Quirk."</p><p>"I got a 'flicker gun' Quirk. No joke. It works like a gun." Oni mask said.</p><p>"I have a powerful sticky Quirk that makes me stick onto things with my hands. Add to these muscles, and I'm a powerhouse." Noh mask explained.</p><p>"I have a pushing Quirk. Believe me, it's more useful than it sounds, especially with my strength. What do you have?" Dragon mask asked Buggy.</p><p>'Buggy' stood there as he got his phone out of his pocket. "Can't tell you. I'm keeping my Quirk a <em>surprise </em>until the very end of this heist."</p><p>"Ah, I see. Nice." Orange suit nodded as he did one thumb up in approval.</p><p>"Okay then. So, we all know what the plan is, right?" Oni reviewed. "What Mr. J told us, is that when one of the guys on the roof gives us the signal while X-Ray Eyes here finds a wall with a weak spot for Pushy-McPush to do his thing here, that's when said Push-Top" He jerked his thumb at Dragon guy. "will push, a.k.a break the wall so we can enter this bank. When he does that, X-Ray Eyes will keep watch at our entrance, we move, get the cash quickly, and wait for the escape van to come."</p><p>"Well, what are we doing listening to you yap for?" Noh mask said to Oni. He turned to X-Ray. "Come on, Ray, let's get moving!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, hold on." X-Ray offhandedly said as he began to look at the whole wall that was in front of them. He walked a bit, trying to find a good spot as he focused on the wall using his x-ray vision Quirk. "Hmm…this part of the wall looks a little weak. Try here." He said as he pointed at the wall he was focusing his stare at.</p><p>"Sure thing!" Dragon said with a grin as he came up to the wall.</p><p>Before he began to push it though, Oni interrupted him. "Whoa, hold it, you idiot! We have to wait for the signal!"</p><p>"Uh, do we really?" Noh mask asked. "I mean, Mr. J said that the guys on the roof would be cutting off the cameras and the silent alarm system by 11:50ish, right? Which means the cameras are not filming us right now, correct?"</p><p>"Well, still, we got to wait! I mean, what if-"</p><p>"Actually…" Buggy told them, still looking at his phone. "That's our cue. The guy just texted me."</p><p>Oni turned to look at Buggy, a little befuddled at the good timing. "What? R-Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Get ready." Buggy told them as he brandished a Uzi machine handgun pistol out of his suit.</p><p>"Oh, it's go time? <em>Alright</em>!" Ichigo Hollow mask got his pistol out of his suit as well.</p><p>"Wow, right at twelve. Perfect timing." Noh mask looked at the time on his phone as he also got out his pistol from his suit.</p><p>"Uh, o-okay." Oni said, not preparing himself for that. He got each of his index fingers curled up on both of his thumbs, almost as if he was about to flick something off from them.</p><p>"Alright! Time to <em>push </em>something!" Dragon came up to the wall and placed his whole hand on it. He then started pushing it...</p><hr/><p>...and <em>pushed </em>the remaining wall he was in front of, making a man-made hole and letting it fall, causing it to break on the marble ground as concrete debris scattered everywhere in the bank.</p><p>"Alright, let's go! Keep watch, Ray!" Oni said as the four men entered the bank through the hole they made, while X-Ray kept watch from the outside of the building.</p><p>As they rushed to the main lobby, Noh mask raised his gun up at the ceiling and began firing shots in the air, causing the surprised people that were in the bank to gasp in fright.</p><p>"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Oni loudly exclaimed at them. Two animal Quirk security guards were about to brandish their guns until the Oni masked man flicked his fingers at them, causing air bullets to hit them in each one in the arm and the shoulder. They both fell on the ground, holding onto their bloodstained injuries as they dropped their weapons.</p><p>Some of the people screamed and did as they were told, either sitting or kneeling on the ground so they won't be shot next. While some have Quirks, they weren't gonna play superhero against villains with guns <em>and </em>powers.</p><p>Noh mask went to the ATMs and began to rub his hands together, placing them on the auto-tellers...and pulled them off, ripping their metal casings as money flew out of their busted compartments. "Ooooh <em>yeah</em>!" He exclaimed with a devious smile at the amount of yen that was in the ATMs.</p><p>Dragon also went to two ATMs and placed his hands on the machines as he began to push them, causing them to break, which in result spilled out the yen from the cracks of the busted automated-tellers. "Awww, <em>yeah</em>!" He exclaimed in happiness as well, using his brute strength to rip open the apparatus.</p><p>One of the woman tellers tried to call for the authorities on the landline phone and tried to trigger the silent alarm, but they both proved futile. When she tried to get her cell phone out, Oni mask flicked her phone and it shattered, causing the woman to scream.</p><p>"Don't even think about it!" Oni yelled at the teller, his flicking fingers ready to shoot. "In fact, lock the front doors <em>now</em>, get the rest of your tellers over to the front counter, and take out your wallets! Actually, <em>all </em>of you take your wallets and phones out! Slide your phones over here, and just <em>stay </em>on the ground! Don't act like a Hero, and nobody gets hurt!"</p><p>As soon as the scared tellers and customers did as they were told, along with them taking out their wallets and sliding their phones to them, Buggy then laid his large duffle bag on the ground and unzipped it, getting out not only large sacks to put the money in, but also a belt of dozen bizarre handmade grenade-looking bombs. He went to one of the downed people, which was a terrified woman, and gave the hand bomb to her, letting her hand touch the side of the trigger as Buggy took the pin out.</p><p>"I advise you to keep holding down that trigger." The purple suited man said in a sinister calm, no doubt smiling evilly behind his mask, causing the woman to whimper.</p><p>Buggy looked around the place and counted down how many were here. "Hmm, let's see, one, two, three, four...five..." Buggy counted them down in his mind.</p><p>Seeing that Buggy was holding a belt of these things, Oni asked him warily, "What are those, explosives?"</p><p>"Aaand, nine." He finished counting until turning to glance at Oni to answer. "Yes."</p><p>"You sure that's a good idea, buddy?" Oni asked him</p><p>"Just a safety precaution. Handmade bombs that kind of work like self-exploding grenades. Once the pin is pulled back and the person lets go of the trigger, it detonates and they explode. Boss's orders to bring 'em." Buggy told them.</p><p>"Wow. Damn, the guy we're working for is brutal." Oni said as he shook his head as he continued to gather money out of people's wallets.</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it." Buggy said as he looked down in his duffle bag. "Ah! Just enough for some of you all to have one!" He chuckled darkly.</p><hr/><p>X-Ray was keeping watch from any people outside, although he was putting a silencer on his pistol barrel. It was then a body fell to the ground, almost surprising Ichigo Hollow. He looked up and saw that the winged man came down as he descended to the ground, hovering a soft landing with his wings. He landed in front of X-Ray and said, "Hey! What did I miss?"</p><p>"Oh, just a robbery going on." joked Ichigo Hollow mask with a smirk behind his mask as he stopped what he was doing.</p><p>"Sweet. I got to get in on that action." Wingman said with an equal smirk as he made his way through the man-made hole.</p><p>"Hey, what happened to the Scissorhands guy?" X-Ray asked, stopping Wingman from going further in as he continued screwing in the silencer.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Had to put him down. Boss's orders." Wingman turned his head to tell him.</p><p>Once done screwing the silencer on the gun, X-Ray chuckled. "Hey, that's funny...Boss told me something like that as well."</p><p>"Really?" Wingman asked in surprise as he fully turned with an eyebrow raised underneath his mask. "You were asked to put him down too?"</p><p>"Heh...kind of." X-Ray then pointed the gun at Wingman.</p><p>Before Wingman could register what he was doing, X-Ray fired three shots at him. One in the stomach, second shot in the chest, and third in the head. He was dead instantly as he plopped on the ground.</p><p>"Heh. Just doing my job, man." X-Ray told the dead body as he watched out for any more trespassers.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, yeah, <em>baby</em>! This is what I'm talking about!" Noh mask exclaimed and laughed as he stuffed more money in one of the big sacks. They even stuffed the extra cash in the black bag, since Buggy emptied its contents out a while ago.</p><p>"Man, this is going our way <em>big time</em>!" Dragon said in enthusiasm as he tied one of the full sacks of money together.</p><p>"Hell yeah it is! Look how much cash we got as of right now! The boss will <em>have </em>to reward us with some of this dough!" Noh mask said with excitement.</p><p>"Better yet, this could give us some recognition!" Dragon said gleefully as he tied another full sack.</p><p>"Well, all I know is, is that he better keep his promise of sharing the cash with us. I ain't no pushover." Oni mask informed them as he dug up some cash from another wallet. Once he searched through the last person's wallet, he told them, "Be right back, I'll check on X-Ray." He then rushed over to the back to where they entered.</p><p>As soon as Flicker gets to where X-Ray Ichigo is, he sees the dead body of Wingman. "Whoa! What happened here?"</p><p>"Ah, took him out. Boss's orders. He doesn't want any weak Quirk users to get the cash. This guy took out the other guy on the roof, and I took him out when he arrived." X-Ray informed him.</p><p>"Man, the guy we're working for is heartless." Flicker said, a little impressed.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but I agree with his statement. Us <em>stronger</em> Quirk users gotta stick together." Ichigo Hollow said to him.</p><p>It was then Flicker chuckled rather ominously. "Funny how you say you're a strong Quirk user." He said as he then raised his hand, his fingers ready to flick.</p><p>"Hey come o-..." Ichigo Hollow then noticed what he was going to do. "...Wait, what? Wh-n-no!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FLICK! FLICK! FLICK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, as Sticky and Pusher piled the last bit of money in the sacks, the former asked Buggy, "Hey, you never showed us what your Quirk does?"</p><p>Buggy was just standing there, glancing at him as he looked from his wristwatch, and holding a gun in his hand. "Oh, it's coming up."</p><p>"Coming up?" Pusher asked in interest. "What are ya gonna do?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see...actually, put the money right there for a second, will ya? That's all of it, right?" Buggy asked, motioning them to put it a little ways from him.</p><p>Pusher and Sticky both glanced at each other and shrugged, the former saying, "Uh, yeah, sure. That's, uh, that's all of it, I would think."</p><p>Once they put all of the seven sacks of money including the black duffle bag that's stuffed with money also to the desired spot, Buggy told them, "Okay move back a bit. This...is gonna be <em>impressive</em>."</p><p>"Okay…" Noh mask said as he and Dragon did as they were told, standing next to each other.</p><p>"Great! Now...hold this for me for a sec, will ya, Sticky Hands?" Buggy dug out of his suit to get something out. He tossed it to the Sticky Noh guy.</p><p>True to his moniker, Sticky Hands caught it as it stuck to his hands. He looked down at it to see…</p><p>...It was a raggedy old doll.</p><p>"...Uh...is this part of your Quirk?" Sticky asked in confusion.</p><p>Dragon, who was next to Noh, looked at it in puzzlement as well.</p><p>"Of course!" Buggy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But admire it for a second! See the fine craftsmanship! It talks as well!"</p><p>Now Noh and Dragon were really confused, but looked at the doll nonetheless.</p><p>"...Uuuh...no offense, buddy, but I'm not much of a doll-type of guy." Sticky Noh said. "I mean, I feel the voice box, but-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOOOOOOOOM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That was the last thing Sticky had ever said before an explosion from the doll ripped and blew him apart. Pusher flew back from the explosion and <em>slammed </em>his whole body against a wall, his whole clothes burnt and singed, along with his whole body.</p><p>The people inside the bank all screamed in horror as they saw the explosion take place in front of them. Amazingly enough, the people who were holding the trigger-detonating hand bombs didn't loosen their grips from the shock as they held onto the bombs even tighter.</p><p>What was left of Noh Sticky was his bottom half, as his chunks of burnt flesh, fabric, and guts are all that remain, the blood spewing until it stopped squirting, the legs and bottom torso falling backwards onto the ground. Some of the specks of blood were on the hostages to add more of their horror.</p><p>Pusher groaned, a pounding headache among other things flooding through his body.</p><p>Buggy stood there, unfazed through it all.</p><p>"...I'm really more surprised that none of you are dead yet." Buggy said to the hostages. He then walked up to Push Dragon casually, who was still groaning and in pain.</p><p>"Oooh...what...what the fuc...why did you-?" Pusher struggled to ask, until Buggy pulled out an ordinary handgun pistol out of his suit with his left hand and pointed it at his forehead.</p><p>"What? I'm just showing you my Quirk." The purple suited man said, pulling the trigger of his gun and fired a shot straight into his head, thus killing Pusher.</p><p>"HEY, WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?"</p><p>Buggy then, like it was on instinct, raised his other gun hand, the machine handgun, and fired shots at him at Flicker, who was checking what the explosion was.</p><p>The shots Oni Flicker's left shoulder, arm, and hand, rendering it useless.</p><p>"AAAAUGGH!" Flicker yelled in agony. The pain that was in his left arm and shoulder weighed him down as he dropped to the marble floor.</p><p>Buggy then walked up to the injured Oni mask in a relaxed manner with his pistol aimed at him.</p><p>"You...you damn...<em>fucking traitor</em>!" Flicker yelled in anguish.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right." Buggy said cynically. "Like you didn't shoot X-Ray Eyes back there cause you wanted all of his share to yourself?"</p><p>"W-What!?" Flicker exclaimed, his eyes probably widened in shock behind his mask. "H-How did you-!?"</p><p>"Oh, you moved the bodies to make way for the van! Aww, that's so <em>nice </em>of you." Buggy cooed mockingly when he took the moment to see that the bodies were indeed moved to the side of the man-made hole at the back of the bank. He put his machine handgun in his suit while aiming his pistol at Flicker, his eyes focused on the bleeding afflicted crook.</p><p>"Y-...You bastard! Y-You're dead! You're dead, you know that!? The boss won't like it if you're thinking of keeping the money all to yourself!" Flicker reasoned with him through the pain.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, let me ask you a question...what's the <em>boss's </em>Quirk?" Buggy asked him in a derisive way.</p><p>"He…" Flicker laid there as it just now came to him. "...We...We don't know…" He said, feeling a little dumbfounded as his hand clutched his bullet-ridden arm.</p><p>"Yeeeaaaah, and, <em>spoiler alert</em>, what if I tell <em>you</em> that I <em>know </em>what <em>his </em>Quirk is?" Buggy asked him, sounding a little excited.</p><p>Flicker looked at him, still trying to reel from the fact that he and the others may or may have not known what the client's power could've been. Then he had another thought…</p><p>"...W...W-Wait…" The Oni masked man's eyes widened in realization. "...Y-...You're the...you're <em>Mr. J</em>, aren't you?"</p><p>"...Gee, and here I thought you were just a cocky imbecile." Buggy seemed to roll his eyes at him figuring it out.</p><p>"You...You set us up." Flicker said in astonishment. "...You...You son of a bitch, you <em>set us</em> <em><strong>up</strong></em>!" He was about to swing his working arm to try to flick shot him in the head, but Buggy grabbed his wrist in time with his right hand, the pistol in his left.</p><p>As Oni Flicker was struggling to use his arm and hand on the uninjured mastermind behind this heist, Buggy chuckled hauntedly. "Let me ask you another question...what <em>is </em>my Quirk?"</p><p>Feeling his arm was getting weaker under Buggy's surprising brawn, he made a random guess. "I don't fuckin' know! Maybe something super-strength related!?"</p><p>Buggy actually laughed at that. "Hahahahaaaa! Oh, oh, <em>oh</em>, that's a good one! And here I thought I made the jokes!" He then held Flicker's arm up above his laying form once it was loose enough, and aimed the barrel of his pistol at his forearm.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BANG!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>AAAAAAAAAUGHHH</strong></em><strong>! FUCK, FUCK! OH, </strong><em><strong>FUCK</strong></em><strong>!" </strong>screamed Flicker in agony.</p><p>"Oh, it's just a flesh wound...although, I don't think your arm is supposed to bend that way when I shot your forearm point-blank, heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-<em>haaaa-ha</em>!"</p><p>Meanwhile, some of the hostages in the bank looked on, appalled at what they were witnessing, and not sure on how they should feel about this strange and horrific turn of events right now.</p><p>"<em>AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGH</em>!" Flicker was in the most terrible pain that he could ever imagine. He knew that he had been a bad guy before, but what this guy was doing was overkill. At this point, he didn't even mind at all if the guy shoots him in the head, he wanted this torture to end.</p><p>However, despite the excruciating pain, he had to wonder something before he meets his inevitable end.</p><p>"WHAT THE <strong>FUCK</strong> <em><strong>IS</strong></em> YOUR <strong>QUIRK</strong>, YOU <em><strong>FUCKIN' PSYCHOPATH</strong></em><strong>!?</strong>"</p><p>Buggy eyes looked to be slightly narrowed, which could mean he was grinning. "Before I answer that, I'll be right back."</p><p>He got up from his kneeling position and rushed over to the two bodies that were next to the man-made hole so they could be out of the escape van's way... to drag them in front of the hole and put them <em>in </em>harm's way. Flicker looked on at this in shock, disturbed that he would take the time to let the two bodies be in the van's line of traffic.</p><p>Once he was done with that, Buggy made his way back to the now Flickerless crook. He was even giving out a little dance in his steps as he walked. As he hummed a little tune, he reached the injured man and kneeled down next to him again.</p><p>"So! You're probably wondering about my Quirk, right?" Buggy asked him.</p><p>Oni just looked at him, no doubt afraid of this individual. His mask didn't have to show his facial expression, he was already shaking from pain and terror.</p><p>"...<em><strong>RIGHT</strong></em>!?" Buggy exclaimed harshly.</p><p>"AAH! YES, YES, RIGHT, RIGHT!"</p><p>"...Well, I don't have one."</p><p>…</p><p>"...Wh-What?" Flicker asked, stunned. His pain was ignored for a second when he heard that.</p><p>"Yep!" he said gleefully. And that was when he took off his rubber Buggy the Clown mask off…</p><p>...To reveal the man's stark-white skinned face, his stringy locks of green hair falling on his shoulders. On his eyes were that of two painted blue triangles on top of each of his brows, while there were two upside-down triangles painted below each of his eyes, making them look like diamonds. He also has red 'eyebrows' above his blue triangles as his shining bright red pupils stare directly right at Flicker. His lips and mouth were coated with red paint, making it look like a big wide red grin, with the corners of the smile stretching to each of his cheeks. Lastly, his nose has a red circle splotch on the tip of it.</p><p>It made him look like a clown...and that clown was giving off a wicked-looking smile.</p><p>"I...don't have a Quirk…" The man just shrugged. "...Jokes on you! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He laughed uproariously.</p><p>Flicker just laid there, speechless…</p><p>As soon as the man eased his laughter, he said, "Ooooh, but really, as for who I am, my name isn't Mr. J...<em>she </em>calls me that...sadly. Oh! Which by the way, it sounds like she's coming over here right about now! And not only those bodies are gonna get run over by her, but I think <em>you're </em>in her path as well! HAHAHA!" He cackled.</p><p>Flicker turned his head to the hole that they'd made...and realized that it only looked like his head was at the edge of the hole from a distance away, meaning...the van could <em>run over his head</em>.</p><p>"Hehehehehe! Honestly though, do you know what the whole funny part about all of this is, Flicky? Well...I'm not <em>really</em> doing all of <em>this </em>just for the <em>money</em>!" The man told him with his eyes narrowed as he grinned evilly. The crook looked back at the white-skinned man, his eyes widened than they ever were before.</p><p>The man was <em>still</em> giving off that horrifying smile, as he let the severity of Flicky's situation sink in.</p><p>"I'm just doing this cause it's <em>fun</em>." The man said, his smile still there. "...Well, actually, I have another ulterior motive, but <em>I'm</em> not gonna tell <em>you</em> about it!"</p><p>Oni Flicker was once again at a loss of words…</p><p>"Oh, and also, that reminds me, you know what else is funny? <em>Your</em> pitiful <em>ass</em> got handed by a Quirkless <em>nobody</em> like <em>me</em>." The man said, his smile still sadistic. "And not only a Quirkless nobody, but a <em>crazed </em>nobody with an albino skin condition!" He snickered, letting it grow into chuckles. "I mean, how does that affect your self-esteem, really!?" He kept on chuckling. "Ooooh, but as for my name…" His eyes shifted to the hostages, having a look of sadistic glee on his face as he leaned forward to whisper it to his face so people in the bank wouldn't hear. "Just call me...<em><strong>The Joker</strong></em>." He kept the same demented smile on his face. "...Well, you're not gonna call me that, cause there is no 'next time', seeing as your head will be a tire pancake in just roughly or maybe around ten seconds, so <em>you</em>, my good friend, just need to know that you are <em>now </em>the <em>punchline</em>...bye! Sucks to know that you don't have an actual gun right now, does it!? HAHAHA!"</p><p>The man known as Joker got up from his kneeling position as he backed away with the mask still in his hand. Flicker looked at the large hole in the wall...to see the back of the van slowly coming in backward through the hole. The vehicle's tires rolled on the dead bodies, crushing whatever body part that was underneath the tires and van.</p><p>It soon stopped once it finished running over the corpses…</p><p>Joker was stifling a laugh.</p><p>...And then the van revved up, tires screeching and burning rubber.</p><p>Oni Flicker looked on in terror, as he tried to squirm his way on his back, but the pain in his arms slowed him down.</p><p>And just like that, the van was shooting its way back towards the head of Flicker…</p><p>Oh, poor, poor, Flicker.</p><p>He tried to scream, but it was cut short when his head was run over, snapping his neck and crushing his skull and mask under the weight of the van and its tires.</p><p>The hostages all looked on in shock and horror of it all.</p><p>And Joker just couldn't help but laugh at that time.</p><p>"<em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA</em>!"</p><p>With the newest dead corpse underneath the van(which appeared to be a van from a flower business), the left door opened and out came a young woman who had a <em>lot </em>of white makeup on, her face stark white like porcelain, which her black lipstick and black eyeshadow were on. Her blonde hair was styled into long pigtails, and her attire consists of a red tube top and black shorts that showed off her lovely legs and her black combat boots. She was also smiling widely, almost as if she won a grand prize.</p><p>"Hey there, Mr. J!" said the woman in a somewhat deceivingly cutesy voice.</p><p>"Hello there, Hare, my dear." Joker said with a smirk. "Would you be an even <em>better </em>dear, and hand me that red can of spray paint? I have one more thing I need to do before any authorities come here."</p><p>"Sure thing, Mr. J!" Hare said enthusiastically as she went back inside the driver's seat in the van and got out a red can of spray paint. She bounced and skipped over to him and handed him the can of spray paint. "Here ya go, Puddin'!"</p><p>"Thank you, my dear." Joker said with, in her mind, a charismatic smile to her. He took it and began shaking the can of spray paint.</p><p>"Ooooh, is all that money for <em>me</em>, Mr. J?" Hare asked the Joker.</p><p>"Oh sure, take all you want, Dear." He told her as he found a good spot to display his spray-painted message, away from the hostages' eyes.</p><p>"Eeee!" Hare squealed and made her way to the sacks of cash, picking some of them up as she made her way to the back of the van, opening up the back doors to put them in.</p><p>"Hmm...aaaaand...<em>done</em>!" Joker said with glee. He then turned to Hare, "Alrighty then, Hare, come on! We're going."</p><p>Hare put in the last bit of cash in the storage van and closed the back doors. "Okie-dokie, Mr. J!"</p><p>Joker went to where the hostages are and told them. "Well, folks, it's time to say farewell! Glad you were all part of this, and I will see you all...hopefully, for all your sakes, <em>never again</em>! <em>HAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAAAAA</em>!" He laughed all the way to the van as he entered the driver's seat of the vehicle, with Hare entering the passenger's seat of the van.</p><p>The vehicle's engine was still running, and it sped forward, running over Flicker's head once more and the other remaining two bodies, as well as Scissorhands' body for good measure as they escaped through the alleyway, and into the city, blending in with the rest of society.</p><p>When Joker and Hare left, the hostages all sat and/or kneeled there, trying to process what just transpired.</p><p>Soon, one male hostage spoke what everyone else had on their mind at that point.</p><p>"...What the hell just happened?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Soon, people will know the name.</em>
</p><p><em>For this is no ordinary Villain, as he has an insane mission to make everyone, including Heroes, a</em> <strong>joke</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>And he won't stop until everyone turns into his own twisted brand of humor</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heroes, Quirk users, even the average person needs to be careful around this man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because this man is no ordinary sane individual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's </em>
  <strong>The Joker.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Until then, he'll be <strong>laughing</strong>.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Might has been called by Naomasa to look at the crime scene. Meanwhile, Izuku tries to find a way to let Momo feel better about herself. And Joker is just getting started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: Just some big edits here and there. XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:20 PM</strong>
</p><p>Naomasa looked on as he stood there in slight confusion.</p><p>'<em>What in Heaven's name </em>happened <em>here?'</em></p><p>Morbidly curious as he'd ever been when he's investigating a murder, Naomasa tried to piece the scene together in his mind.</p><p>When someone heard an explosion from inside the bank, they checked it out to see what was going on, but the glass doors were locked. From what they saw outside of the bank, not much was seen, but the person had a gut feeling it wasn't good, since the doors were locked during work hours. That was when they decided to call the police to check up on the situation.</p><p>When the police arrived and neared the banking establishment, they were greeted behind the glass doors by a scared hostage who came up to them with a strange-looking bomb in her hands.</p><p>Acting quickly enough, the authorities broke the glass to go inside the building.</p><p>They weren't quite prepared for the multiple dead bodies that occupied it.</p><p>Seeing that they had multiple homicides on their hands, they called in Naomasa to survey the crime scene.</p><p>Upon arriving, he first noted that there were people outside with handmade bombs in their hands, holding onto them for dear life. Naomasa was wondering how those poor people were put into that position when he passed them. He first and foremost made a call to a certain Hero and friend to see if he can help these victims out.</p><p>The second thing he noted when he was inside, was the brutally deceased bodies. Which led him to this point as of now.</p><p>Naomasa had seen dead bodies before, it's part of the job as a detective. But this almost made his stomach churned. One was just a blown up body that was only a torso and legs, while the top half was obliterated and splattered across the wall and floor.</p><p>Another body, a big guy, was on the floor, his back against the wall, looking as if he'd been slammed against the wall by the sheer force of the explosion, which he must've been close to, seeing that his skin was burnt and his clothes singed. But what really probably sealed this guy's fate was the bullet hole in his forehead.</p><p>The third body...well, it looked like overkill. The dead male apparently had bullet wounds in his left arm, shoulder, and hand. His right arm, right up to his forearm, was bent in an unnatural way, which looked to have been done by a bullet being shot by point blank range. But what really looked like it did him in, was that his skull was crushed, along with his neck being snapped. And from what he could tell, it had been a vehicle thanks to the tire marks on the body's face.</p><p>Upon going further in the back, he sees two more dead bodies that looked to be run over by the same vehicle. However, when he saw that there were a few gunshot wounds on their persons, he made the conclusion that they died from those injuries.</p><p>He also saw the hole in the wall, which could be the vehicle's entrance and exit. When he looked outside of the hole, he saw yet another dead body to his left, and while it looked like it was run over, this one also died due to a gunshot wound that was in the back of his head.</p><p>It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that this was a bank robbery, especially seeing the multiple torn-up ATMs that used to be filled with money. However...these victims were wearing suits reminiscent of the Yakuza, except for the one outside, who looked to be in a worker's jumpsuit. Plus, they all wore masks, some resembling ancient Japanese folklore and shounen anime characters.</p><p>From what he surveyed at the crime scene, it would seem these Yakuza-dressed victims...were the bank robbers.</p><p>Either this was the work of a <em>very </em>brutal vigilante, or something went wrong with the robbery.</p><p>Then, upon looking at the corpses, he turned around to see the message on the wall that he failed to notice when observing them...</p><hr/><p>"<strong>DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!" </strong>Shouted the tall and completely well-built Hero known as All Might. "<strong>Now, what seems to be the...huh?"</strong></p><p>When All Might entered the scene, he never expected to see a group of fearful people holding something odd in their shaking hands.</p><p>"<strong>...Wait, what are they holding?" </strong>All Might asked anyone around him, completely puzzled.</p><p>"All Might! Thank goodness you're here!" A police officer came up to him. "There was a bank robbery that just happened! Detective Tsukauchi is inside, but he wanted you to help these civilians first! They're holding onto what looked like handmade bombs! One of the hostages said that it detonates when they let go of it!"</p><p>All Might's eyes widened in shock at the claim. "<strong>What!? Who in the world would do something like that!?"</strong></p><p>"We don't know as of yet, Mr. All Might, but Detective Tsukauchi will explain inside. For now, you need to save these people!"</p><p>"<strong>Oh, yes! Right! You're saying that if they let those devices go, they'll explode! In that case, I really </strong><em><strong>do</strong></em> <strong>need to hurry!" </strong>All Might rushed over to the once hostages and told them. "<strong>Uh, never fear, dear citizens! I'll save you all from this situation. Now, uh, let's see…" </strong>He counted them out quickly in his mind. "<strong>Okay, nine! To all nine people who have these bombs in their hands, toss them at me all at once and I'll swat them up into the sky!"</strong></p><p>The people holding the bombs glanced at each other in hesitation.</p><p>"<strong>Don't worry! I'll even count to three! Now when I say 'three', that's when you'll toss them at me and I'll do my thing! I can take it!" </strong>All Might reassured them<strong>.</strong></p><p>Still feeling hesitant, but willing to try anything to get out of their predicament, they all nodded.</p><p>"<strong>Okay then! Now on the count of three: One...two...three!"</strong></p><p>The bomb holders quickly tossed them over to All Might, which he then threw his arms upward and swatted all the bombs up into the air with all of his might(no pun intended). The action of the powerful swipe from his arms and hands hit the bombs and carried them all the way up, probably around five hundred feet…</p><p>...No explosion happened.</p><p>The officers, the people that were holding the bombs, and All Might himself just stood there...waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"<strong>...Oh. Uh...I, um...I guess they were all duds...all nine of them...or...they...weren't bombs at all in the first place, I gue-"</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOOOOP!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The explosion released an interesting display of colorful smoke, ranging from orange, green, red, purple, yellow, blue, brown, pink, and black.</p><p>The people who were once in danger yelped at the force and sound of the strong powdered sound, while All Might just looked up in surprise.</p><p>"<strong>...Oh. It was, uh...a delay? ...Wait a minute, what kind of bombs were those...?" </strong>It was then All Might looked down at the ex-hostages, "<strong>...Uh...just a quick, hopefully non-offensive question, but was this...robber a Hindu?"</strong></p><hr/><p>Tsukauchi heard the explosions as he was examining the blown apart body. It sounded like they were right above them. He smirked and mumbled, "Well done, Yagi."</p><p>A few seconds later, All Might entered the crime scene.</p><p>"<strong>I AM HERE, DETECTI-"</strong></p><p>He froze as he viewed the gruesome sight before him.</p><p>"<strong>What the…" </strong>All Might's eyes were wide with shock. "<strong>Oh my...good heavens, what...who </strong><em><strong>did</strong></em> <strong>this?"</strong></p><p>"Hello there, All Might. And at the moment, that's what we're all trying to figure out." Naomasa greeted him and told him as he walked over to where he is.</p><p>"<strong>My...My word…"</strong> As All Might glanced to his left, he blanched in horror. "<strong>I-...Is that a-"</strong></p><p>"Yep. That's the bottom half of a person. I'm thinking he's one of the robbers."</p><p>"<strong>One of the robbers!?" </strong>All Might exclaimed in astonishment.</p><p>Naomasa nodded. "Mm-hmm. I've found some colored fabric that matched and belonged to the victim. It seems all of the victims were wearing masks as well as colorful suits reminiscent of the Yakuza."</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you...Do you think this <em>is</em> the work of the Yakuza?"</strong>
</p><p>"I wouldn't think so. For one, they aren't this bold. Second, they don't particularly look 'Yakuza' material, although that's still up for question. Third, one of my men took the mask off on one of these robbers and recognized him. He had an X-Ray vision Quirk and did small-time robberies, so I'm thinking these robbers were just small-time thugs that used their Quirks for this heist. Either way, I can pretty much tell you without a doubt that these corpses used to be the bank robbers."</p><p>"<strong>H-...How do you think this happened, Detective?" </strong>All Might asked as he looked around the area.</p><p>The detective sighed. "Well, we checked around and found out that the silent alarm and the landline phones weren't working, so we can only guess that one of these robbers cut them off. One had scissors for fingers, so I'm betting it was him. And if something like that happened, I'm also betting that the connection to the security cameras are cut off as well. Look around. The lights on the cameras aren't on."</p><p>All Might glances at the cameras in the corners of the room and could see that the red lights are, in fact, not on.</p><p>"<strong>Hmm...then...what </strong><em><strong>do</strong></em> <strong>you think happened here, old friend?" </strong>All Might asked him.</p><p>"I got two theories. One is that a vigilante did this, but that's starting to seem unlikely. He would've rescued the hostages if that were the case."</p><p>"<strong>Hm, that's true. And I wouldn't think vigilantes could be this brutal in any case for that matter." </strong>All Might nodded at that. "<strong>So what's your other theory?"</strong></p><p>"...It may have been one of the robbers that could have done this kind of damage." Tsukauchi said as he gave out a grim look.</p><p>"<strong>Really? But, why would this robber do that? And so violently I may ask?"</strong></p><p>"They probably wanted the money all to themselves. Also, with the ballistics in some of these victims, they were used by different guns." Tsukauchi drifted his attention to the dead Oni masked person. "This victim here seemed to be riddled by a flurry of bullets on his left arm by a machine handgun, while his right forearm arm is shot point-blank by a pistol as you can see from the bent angle. He actually died from getting his head run over it seems."</p><p>"<strong>Oh..." </strong>All Might said, feeling sick just looking at the mutilated body. Heck, it made him sick to look at all the other deceased bodies. They may have been robbers, but they were people too. "<strong>My gosh...this is inhumane."</strong></p><p>"You're telling me." Naomasa turned to look at the half-blown off body. "This one was done in by an explosive. It seemed to have been put in some sort of cotton fabric from what my men have found."</p><p>All Might grimaced as he looked back at the lower half of the body. "<strong>So...guns, explosives, running over people with vehicles...do you think this was a Quirk user, or...or not?"</strong></p><p>"Well, we can only rely on the eyewitness's accounts for the moment, so we hope they can give us a clue." Naomasa turned to All Might. "The person who'd done this may have used their Quirk...or they may not have used it at all…"</p><p>"<strong>Hmm…" </strong>Hummed All Might. "<strong>...Well, either way, I hope you find this guy. What this person did here was overkill."</strong></p><p>"Actually...there's something that I found that I think you should look at, All Might." Tsukauchi told him.</p><p>"<strong>Oh? What would that be?"</strong></p><p>"Well...follow me."</p><p>Naomasa led All Might to the wall in the bank that he was observing a while ago…</p><p>All Might stood there in shock, looking at it in partial wonder and bewilderment with his mouth agape.</p><p>On the wall, it had red graffiti on it, spray-canned to write a message...for All Might himself.</p><p>The message was littered with a few of the words '<strong>HA</strong>' on it, being put in every angle it could around the message…</p><p>The main message on it read:</p><p><strong>ALL MIGHT IS </strong> <em> <strong>ALL TALK</strong> </em> <strong>!</strong></p><p>They stood there as they processed this information on the wall.</p><p>"...Know anyone who did this?" Tsukauchi asked his old friend.</p><p>"<strong>...No." </strong>All Might said softly, still a little stunned.</p><p>"Hm...do you think this a personal attack on you?"</p><p>"<strong>...I...don't know." </strong>All Might muttered. "<strong>I would like to think I'm well-respected...well, except for the Villains maybe, but even they would hold some ounce of respect for me...and I would think vigilantes would fight for the same reasons Heroes do."</strong></p><p>"Which is why I'm beginning to think this may be one of the robbers' doing. This attack seems very well-calculated, like it's been planned from the start, especially with the whole security system being disconnected. This perpetrator could just be mocking you if that's the case."</p><p>All Might frowned at that. "<strong>Why though? I didn't do anything wrong to anyone, did I?"</strong></p><p>"I wouldn't know. And I also would like to think you're well respected and even responsible in your line of work, but that doesn't mean someone could still be out there to kill you." Tsukauchi let his attention wander to the mural that was on the wall as he thought about another possibility. "...Hm. You think this could be from that League of Villains that's trying to get you? Or maybe even...<em>you-know-who</em>?"</p><p>All Might narrowed his eyes at that probability. "<strong>...With something like this displayed, I would think it'd be from that Shigaraki fellow, but he would have used his Quirk to take care of these poor souls...and I wouldn't think he'd commit robbery just so he would get his point across. As for </strong><em><strong>him</strong></em><strong>...I wouldn't think this is his style."</strong></p><p>Naomasa put a hand to his chin to think not only the possible motives of this crime, but what the whole crime could mean. "...Well, at this moment, whether this person has a Quirk at all or not, I still have to say that you need to watch out for any potential enemies, All Might. I know you can handle it, but, just in case, of course."</p><p>Nodding to that with a small smile, All Might said, "<strong>Will do, Detective. I can never be too careful nowadays."</strong></p><p>The detective nodded as well with a small smile. Looking behind him to see that his men are a little far off from where they are, he turned his head to his old friend and quietly asked him, "By the way, how is the other <em>you-know-who</em> doing?"</p><p>All Might slightly chuckled, and at the moment, his attitude became more like his real self, Yagi. Toshinori Yagi. He also answered quietly as he whispered, "<strong>Oh, he's doing mighty well. He just got out of the internship with my old teacher, dealt with a deranged Hero Killer with two of his friends, and mastered a bit of his Quirk. He can use five percent of One For All, so I would think that's a push in the right direction!" </strong>He paused for a second until he looked around the place. "<strong>No one heard that, right?"</strong></p><p>"Don't worry, All Might, you're not that loud."</p><p>
  <strong>"Heh. Well, that's good! I'm just making sure."</strong>
</p><p>"Heh. But either way, that's good to hear. Although, of course, the authorities at Hosu City had to cover it up, which is a shame."</p><p>"<strong>Hm...yes, it is. Those kids really deserve all the credit, honestly. But that would make them be in much bigger trouble if they did...not that I agree with that logic."</strong></p><p>"Well, I can safely assure you that they'll make great Heroes someday in the future if they can survive and outwit a killer like Stain. By the way, thanks for helping those people out with those bombs outside."</p><p>"<strong>Oh, of course! I don't even think they were actual explosives, but I bet the force would've hurt them either way. They were more like powdered bombs."</strong></p><p>"Powdered bombs?" Naomasa lowered his head in thought at that. "Hmm...mere party tricks, huh?" He looked back up at Toshinori. "Thanks for the tip. I may just look into some party stores to see if anyone sells something like that."</p><p>All Might grinned. "<strong>Anytime. Is there anything else you wanted me to do?"</strong></p><p>"Nah, we can take it from here. Really, I just wanted you to rescue those hostages and take a look at this mural here."</p><p>"<strong>Ah, okay then. Well, in that case, I shall be off." </strong>Before All Might began to leave to go to the front entrance, he stopped. "<strong>...Be careful, Naomasa. I don't know what kind of individual you're looking for that might've caused this, but if they have the capability to make this kind of damage, then this person could be very dangerous."</strong></p><p>"Heh, are you trying to return the favor of watching out for you?" Naomasa said with a smirk.</p><p>"<strong>Don't worry, I know you can handle yourself just fine, old friend. I just worry for everyone." </strong>Toshinori smirked as well.</p><p>Tsukauchi chuckled. "Then you got to stop worrying too much. It's not good for your health, you know? Plus, it wouldn't look good for your image, being the Symbol of Hope and Peace and all."</p><p>"<strong>Heh-heh...I suppose you're right on both accounts." </strong>All Might smiled. "<strong>I'll see you later, Detective."</strong></p><p>"See ya, All Might." Tsukauchi waved at the Pro Hero.</p><p>All Might (aka) Toshinori Yagi made his way out of the front bank...he took brief glances at the dead bodies of the bank robbers as he did so.</p><p>'<em><strong>...These poor people...what they were doing was wrong, sure, but I don't even think they'd deserve something like this...I hope Young Midoriya won't face this type of cruelty when he faces villains someday.'</strong></em></p><p>All Might exited out of the bank...only to be flooded by reporters.</p><p>"Mr. All Might! You helped the hostages from getting blown up! How did you do it!?"</p><p>"All Might! What have you found out about this robbery!? Who's behind it!?"</p><p>"All Might! Is a Villain involved!?"</p><p>"All Might! Would you like to date my daughter!? She finally dumped her husband! He was a bum anyways!"</p><p>The Ultimate Hero just looked on at the press with his mouth hung open in astonishment as he froze and sweatdropped.</p><p>'<em><strong>...I also hope for Young Midoriya that he won't get this much press on him.'</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2:49 PM</strong>
</p><p>As of now, young Midoriya Izuku was trying to think fast.</p><p>He was using his five percent of One For All to dodge the two multi-armed robots that were throwing punches at him, which he called his new ability Full Cowling. He and Iida Tenya, who was also fighting and evading them, were in the ring to try to endure the robots' onslaught. The rest of Class 1-A all sat on the sidelines as they watched Izuku's and Tenya's practice endurance test and waited until time was up for them.</p><p>"One minute left." Aizawa announced as he looked at the timer.</p><p>"Man, they're really beating the record on this thing." Kaminari commented.</p><p>"Totally, Bro. It's really cool and manly that Midoriya is getting better at controlling his Quirk. I was almost starting to worry for the guy." Kirishima said next to Kaminari.</p><p>"Not only that, but Iida seems to be back to normal...well, excluding the injured leg." Said Tokoyami. "But even then, he's doing well with it."</p><p>"GO DEKU AND INGENIUM! YEAH!" Uraraka called out to them in excitement.</p><p>Asui Tsuyu, sitting next to Uraraka, looked impressed at the spectacle. "Wow. Look at them go."</p><p>Todoroki Shouto was sitting beside Uraraka Ochako as he looked on with a slight smile on his face at his two friends dodging the robots' mechanical arms.</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki on the other hand, just sat there in-between Kirishima and Tokoyami with his arms crossed, feeling mostly annoyed.</p><p>'<em>Hmph! Punk ass Deku and Four Eyes acting like they're so fucking cool. Tch! They along with that Icy-Hot bastard were the ones that got their asses handed to them by that lowlife Hero Killer.'</em></p><p>As if Bakugou's thought was a conversation starter, Uraraka turned to Todoroki and said, "Wow, who would've thought you, Midoriya, and Iida faced <em>the</em> Hero Killer in Hosu City? You guys must've at <em>least </em>given a run for his money!"</p><p>Jirou Kyouka, sitting next to Todoroki, while Momo Yaoyarozu is sitting beside her, turned to the Temperature Quirk user and said with a smirk. "Yeah. You guys are pretty strong, so you three must've been able to do something to make the other Pro Heroes win against him."</p><p>Todoroki looked down, almost a little sheepishly as he blushed just a tiny bit. "Well...we may have tired him out just a little bit."</p><p>Tsuyu joined in on the conversation. "Well, either way, you guys helped the other Pro Heroes by stopping Stain. *ribbit* That's pretty impressive in itself."</p><p>Bakugou, having heard this, growled as he mumbled. "They still got their dumb asses kicked."</p><p>Kirishima, who overheard Bakugou, said to him, "Hey come on, man, they at least tried to stop him. They even had some confidence in themselves! I would think they would earn some good respect in my book."</p><p>"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Bakugou yelled at Kirishima.</p><p>"Okay, okay, sorry. Easy, Bro." Kirishima said, raising his hands in defense as he sweatdropped with a sheepish smile.</p><p>As that went on, Momo sat there listening to them, feeling a little...downcast upon hearing all three boys' semi-accomplishments.</p><p>Ever since after the Sports Festival, Momo began to feel a lot of self-doubt. After losing quite easily against Tokoyami, it made her self-esteem drop just a little, making her feel like she wasn't worthy of any offers given to her by other Pro Heroes. She still wants to be a Hero, but how is she going to be one when she didn't get a chance to give it all her best out there? So she decided to go with Uwabami, which she has no derisive feelings towards, but she's just more of a commercialized search and rescue Hero than an actual Pro Hero. And really, all Uwabami really taught her was basically to look good and strike a pose.</p><p>When she returned from her internship, she smiled at everyone and said that it went great...and while that was true in some aspects, it really wasn't deep inside.</p><p>A sound of a loud alarm called out of her thoughtful daze.</p><p>"And time!" Aizawa called out.</p><p>Midoriya and Iida were done with their endurance test and the machines have stopped moving around. The two boys all stood next to each and heaved a sigh of relief. Izuku turned to Tenya and gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, while the other gave him the same gesture to the green haired-mopped boy.</p><p>All of Class 1-A, except Momo, and of course, Bakugou, cheered and clapped for their classmates. Izuku rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle and a bashful smile, while Tenya had his chest puffed as he felt proud to serve the Ingenium name once again.</p><p>"Okay, settle down everyone." Aizawa lazily said as he approached the two boys on the ring platform. "Well done, you two. You overrun the time limit without getting hit and knocked out of the ring. You're both progressing."</p><p>"Thank you, Aizawa-Sensei." Izuku bowed in respect.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Sensei! We have certainly reached beyond our expectations and improved ourselves! The internship brought me back up to...well, speed, no pun intended towards myself." Tenya said as he stood straight and tall.</p><p>"Well, that's good. Maybe next time I can ante up the difficulty level a bit for you both to see if you can still catch up." Aizawa said in a monotone.</p><p>Izuku's and Tenya's mouth dropped in surprise.</p><p>"Wait, you mean...that wasn't the highest difficulty?" Izuku asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Nope. That was only the <em>second </em>difficulty. You only have three more difficulties to fully get a perfect score." Aizawa informed him.</p><p>"Oh...w-well, we will strive much harder to finish the third trial then! R-Right, Midoriya?" Tenya asked his friend, his tone sounding a little uneasy.</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Izuku said with a weak laugh, while feeling like he might need to work on One For All a little bit more.</p><p>"That's good to hear. Now get out the ring, wash off, and get back to class so I can announce your homework assignments." Aizawa told them.</p><p>"Yes sir!" They both said.</p><p>As soon as they both got off the ring, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Todoroki came up to them to congratulate them.</p><p>"Way to go guys!" Ochako cheered for them.</p><p>"Great job out there. *ribbit*" complimented Tsuyu.</p><p>"Yes, it looks like you've both outdid yourselves." Shouto nodded with a small smile.</p><p>Izuku laughed sheepishly. "Ah, well, I have Gran Torino to thank for that." He then looked over to his right and spotted both Kyouka and Momo, which the former looked to be talking to her, her face looking concerned, while the latter looked...depressed?</p><p>Izuku looked on at the scene and was confused for a moment, but soon his confusion turned into concern. He frowned and asked them. "Hey, um...is everything okay over there with...uh, Yaoyorozu?"</p><p>Iida looked over at where Momo is, as Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Shouto looked behind them to see her dejected state. Frowning in concern as well, Shouto said, "Hmm...I don't particularly know. She has been kind of quiet lately, hasn't she?"</p><p>Tsuyu put a finger on her chin, "Huh. Maybe she's still a little down after that loss at the Sports Festival. *ribbit*"</p><p>"Really?" Midoriya asked, a little surprised at hearing that. "I...didn't know she was still hung up on that."</p><p>"Well, I said maybe. She hasn't really talked about her internship that much." Tsuyu corrected.</p><p>"Aww...I hope she'll be okay." Uraraka said with a sad frown.</p><p>"Hmm...we should probably do something for Yaoyorozu." Iida said to them with a hand on his chin in thought. "We shouldn't let her self-esteem go down in any case. She came here to learn, so she's here for a reason. Plus, her Quirk is really useful in any situation. She must feel confident in her abilities! As class representative, I say we need to think of a way to help her out of her funk! ...T-That's how you say it right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Iida, that's how you say it." Shouto confirmed him.</p><p>"Right!" Iida nodded.</p><p>"Okay enough chit-chat. Everyone, go to the locker rooms and clean off." Aizawa told them as he recorded the statistics on his phone.</p><p>Everyone made their way to the lockers, but as he walked over there, Izuku can't help but take a glance at Momo as she made her way to the girls' locker room.</p><p>The Quirk Inheritor frowned as he walked to his own lockers.</p><p>'<em>Wow...I didn't know this was eating up Yaoyorozu...she looks so...depressed...almost like..."</em></p><p>Izuku stopped for a second.</p><p>'<em>...like me when I found out I was Quirkless…'</em></p><p>...He made a decision.</p><p>He's going to make Yaoyorozu feel better.</p><p>Nodding to that with a determined look, he proceeded to the lockers.</p><p>'<em>No one should feel like they're worthless...because they're not. She should feel like a Hero, through and through. She does have a great Quirk, and she shouldn't let one loss get to her...I feel bad for not noticing this before.'</em></p><p>Cause if there's one thing Izuku does know, is that depression can strike at any time and place, and it can strike <em>hard</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3:00 PM</strong>
</p><p>Once everyone got showered and cleaned off, they put on their uniforms and made their way back to their class for homeroom.</p><p>Upon walking his way there, Izuku noticed that Momo was a little ways up ahead of him. He tried to think of a way to approach her on the subject.</p><p>'<em>Hmm...what can I say? I don't know how to even start it...but I can't let her go on everyday feeling like she doesn't amount to anything.'</em></p><p>As soon as everyone arrived in their classroom, Aizawa told them their assignments. Once he was done, they had ten minutes to converse with each other before the bell rings.</p><p>Izuku turned his attention to Yaoyorozu, who was sitting at a desk a little up from him to his left. She was looking down at her desk, still having the same sad and disheartened look with her face propped up on her hand.</p><p>'<em>Oh man...I got to do this now. No second-guessing yourself. If you're gonna be a Hero, you got to help people, even if it's with emotional stuff...okay. I can do this...let's do this.'</em></p><p>Taking a deep breath, he sighed and got up from his seat and desk. As he made his way up to Yaoyorozu, someone else came up to her, Ashido Mina.</p><p>"Hey, Yaomomo! You okay?" Mina asked her with a concerned and curious expression.</p><p>Momo's head shot up and turned her attention to the pink girl. "Oh, um...yes, I'm fine. W-Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, you seem kind of...mopey lately." Mina told her.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I just...have a lot of things on my mind right now…" Momo said a little hesitantly.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Um...I mean, I was gonna ask if you can help me with some of this assignment homework that we got, but uh...if you don't feel like it…" Mina said a little sheepishly.</p><p>Momo looked at her friend in surprise a little bit, and Izuku found something on her expression that he thinks he can make out: gratitude and purpose. She gave a small smile that seemed real enough for him. "W-Well...sure. I mean, I can help you out with your homework. How about my place after school?"</p><p>Mina smiled. "Okay! Sure thing, Yaomomo! I'll just text my folks that I'll be a little late coming home!"</p><p>"Hey, can I join!?" Said the voice of Kaminari who came up to them in an instant.</p><p>Mina and Momo sweatdropped at his entrance.</p><p>"Hey, I might need help too! I mean, have you seen my grades lately?" Kaminari told them.</p><p>"Well, while that's true, I still don't trust you being around Mina and Yaomomo." Said Jirou as she came up to them. "Which means I'm coming too...besides, I might need help with my homework as well." She mumbled the last part.</p><p>"What!? Hey, come on! I'm not like Mineta or anything!" Kaminari defended himself.</p><p>"HEY! WE FORMED A PACT!" Mineta yelled.</p><p>"...I have no idea what he's talking about." Kaminari said nervously.</p><p>Jirou glared at him in suspicion.</p><p>"Look, I really need my grades up, okay? I'm not a mathematician or anything."</p><p>"...Obviously." Jirou narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>Izuku realized that this could be a very good opportunity to maybe speak to Yaoyorozu and help her out of her depression. Plus, he does feel like he should help out his other classmates' studies as well...and maybe restrain Kaminari. He's not as bad as Mineta, but Kaminari can still act a little...lecherous every once in a while.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and texted his mom about coming home sometime later, but didn't send it yet. Once he was finished, Midoriya came up to the group. "Hey, uh, I-I can help if you all need an extra tutor."</p><p>All four kids glanced at Izuku as they blinked at his sudden offer.</p><p>"You...would, Midoriya?" Momo asked him, pleasantly surprised. She never knew too much about the boy, except that he has a stuttering problem and acted a little shy, but she liked to think he was nice. She did think he was quite smart as his grades were almost up to hers, Iida's, and Bakugou's. Besides, she would think she needed the help if she's (supposedly) tutoring three people.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, if...that's okay? I mean, if that's too crowded, then I understand! I just thought you might need some help since, you know, you got a lot of people you need to tutor." Midoriya explained.</p><p>Momo looked at him in curiosity, but then, she smiled. It looked like a true smile too. "Well...okay. I actually do need some help on rotating each person. Thank you, Midoriya."</p><p>"Oh, no problem, haha!" Izuku said as he blushed a tiny bit and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Jirou looked at Midoriya suspiciously for a second, but she then gave him a smirk as he looked honest enough, as well as remembering who this was. "Hey, that's cool of ya Midoriya. Maybe you can keep High Voltage Risk over here from doing anything stupid."</p><p>"Oh ha ha. I'm not gonna do anything, I swear!" Kaminari said in exasperation.</p><p>"Actually, if I may enter this conversation," Iida came up behind Izuku, startling him. "Oh! Sorry, Midoriya! Uh, anyways, if I may, I might want to contribute in helping out as well, as I have some reasonable academic knowledge of mathematics."</p><p>"Oh, uh...okay. Sure, Iida. Thanks." Momo said with a blink.</p><p>"It's no problem!" Iida said as he saluted for some reason.</p><p>"Hey, are you guys doin' like a study group?" Uraraka asked as she and Tsuyu came up to them. "Oh, that would be so much fun! I would love some help on my homework too, if that's okay? I'm not much of a math person, so maybe one of you can teach me?"</p><p>"Yeah. *ribbit* Math isn't my thing at times as well, so I might need the extra help also." Tsuyu told them.</p><p>"Well, since everyone else is forming a study group, I might as well join too." Shouto said as he came up to the other students.</p><p>"Todoroki?" Izuku said in question.</p><p>The white and red-haired boy shrugged. "Hey, sometimes math can be hard. Who knows, I might need the help as well."</p><p>Momo now blinked at the newcomers, feeling like she may have been over her head here a bit. But she didn't want to dismiss their help. Plus, she felt like she could be good for this at least, and she'll be surrounded by friends. Also, Midoriya and Iida will be there to help her out, so that's another plus. So with a smile, she said, "Sure. How about we all go to my estate after school? I'll let the workers over there know and they'll prepare the great hall for us."</p><p><em>'Estate? Workers? The great hall?' </em>Izuku thought blinked at that. '<em>Whoa...how rich is Yaoyorozu?'</em></p><p>Kaminari was apparently thinking the same thing. "Whoa, great hall? How big is your house?"</p><p>"Oh, um...I think it's...uh, about four acres? Maybe five?" Momo looked thoughtful. "Somewhere around those numbers. But either way, it's big enough for us to study."</p><p>'<em>Four or five acres!?' </em>Everyone thought as they looked stunned.</p><p>Momo looked at them in question. "What? Is it...not big enough?"</p><p>"Uh, no, no, no! Um, that's, uh, that's great! We'll all be there!" Izuku said with an embarrassed smile. "Uh, right, everyone?" He asked everyone.</p><p>All the other students concurred after snapping out of their impressed stupor.</p><hr/><p>'<em>Okay, I let Mom know that I'm gonna be later.' </em>Izuku thought to himself once he sent the text message. He was walking out of the school building into the school grounds with his study group, which includes him, Iida, Todoroki, Uraraka, Asui, Ashido, Kaminari, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu, whom they were following. When Yaoyorozu led them up to the drive, she stopped, letting them stop as well.</p><p>"Uh, Yaoyorozu? Why did we stop?" Izuku asked.</p><p>Momo turned to Midoriya. "Oh, well, my limo driver is gonna pick us up here. I let him know that you were all coming, by the way."</p><p>"...Limo driver?" Midoriya blinked as his eyes looked wide.</p><p>"Whoa, really?" Uraraka said in admiration. "I've never been in a limo before!"</p><p>"You haven't?" Momo asked in honest surprise. "Oh, well...you don't need to worry. I mean, I have room for all nine of us in it. And Hoshi is an experienced driver, so it won't be bumpy."</p><p>All the other kids sweatdropped at her 'reassuring' statement.</p><p>'<em>She...seems to not be aware of her wealth a little bit.' </em>Izuku thought.</p><p>As soon as Momo's black limousine drove up to them, they all went inside one-by-one and sat on the leather cushions that looped around the interior of the vehicle.</p><p>"Wow, snazzy in here." Kaminari complimented.</p><p>"Yeah! This is very nice, Yaomomo!" Mina said as her eyes looked around the interior.</p><p>"Oh, thank you." Momo said to the two. "It's an old model, but it rides real smoothly."</p><p>When Izuku sat down on his seat, his phone vibrated. Getting his phone out, he saw that his mother texted him back.</p><p>
  <em>-Okay, sweetie! Just be careful coming back now, alright?-</em>
</p><p>Midoriya smiled at his mother's concern and replied back to her</p><p>
  <em>-Of course, Mom. I'll text you when I'm leaving. See you then! Love you!-</em>
</p><p>Upon sending the text, there was another notification that popped up on his phone. His eyes widened as he read it.</p><p>
  <strong>Violent Robbery Gone Wrong, Leaving Six Robbers Dead, One Still At Large.</strong>
</p><p>"A vigilante?" Izuku mumbled in question. He tapped the notif with his thumb and read it up to speed.</p><p>"Midoriya?"</p><p>Izuku looked up from his phone and saw that it was Momo who called his name. She looked at him, a look of curiosity on her face.</p><p>Momo continued, "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Uraraka, as she settled on her seat, looked over at Izuku in curiosity as well, "Huh? What's wrong, Midoriya?"</p><p>"Oh! Um, no, nothing is wrong! A-And everything is fine! I was just looking at the News on my phone..." Midoriya clarified as he looked down at his phone again, reading the rest of the article.</p><p>"Oh, the news?" Iida asked as he fished out his phone and looked at the screen. "...Oh...hm." He gave out a grim frown.</p><p>Curious as to what the news said today as well, Jirou and Todoroki got their phones out and looked at the headline.</p><p>"Whoa…" Jirou said with a cringe. "Wonder what happened."</p><p>"Hmm…" Todoroki tapped the notification on his phone and read a little bit of the article. His eyes widened as he read part of the beginning. "Half of his body blown off?"</p><p>"Huh? Who's body? What does it...oh wait, I have it on my phone too." Ochako fished out her phone as well and went to the article. After reading a bit of it, she gasped slightly in shock. "Oh my gosh..."</p><p>Momo, now also curious, got her phone out and read the article. Her eyes widened as her hand went up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my…"</p><p>"Whoa, what happened?" Kaminari got his phone and read the article as well. "Something must've gone down if…" His eyes widened in dread and his face went a little pale. "...Oh, dude…"</p><p>Tsuyu, now also wanting to know, looked at her phone screen and read the article. She blinked, her eyes wide as she was one-third there. "...Whoa…that's not right…"</p><p>"Some of the robbers were already dead, but they ran over their bodies anyway?" Jirou read in disgust.</p><p>"Police suspected that the robbers were shot by their own men?" Iida murmured.</p><p>"Reports say that a bomb ripped apart half of one of the robber's bodies and threw another back against the wall for...the Buggy masked robber to shoot him when he was down?" Shouto read in disbelief.</p><p>"One robber gave the hostages powder bombs so they can be rendered defenseless?" Ochako read, a little disturbed when reading the article.</p><p>"One robber was <em>mutilated</em>? The Buggy robber shot his arm point-blank, <em>and </em>got his head <em>run over</em>!?" Kaminari blanched.</p><p>"An unknown woman that accompanied the robber grabbed the money while the remaining robber spray-painted a message on the wall…" Momo read uneasily.</p><p>"It read...<em>ALL MIGHT IS ALL TALK</em>?" Izuku read the last part out loud, stunned.</p><p>They were all silent…</p><p>...Until Mina said, "Uh...what...happened exactly? I would look, but, uh, my battery is kind of low."</p><p>Kaminari handed his phone to Mina, his eyes still looking wide with dread.</p><p>Mina read the article...and grimaced as she read half of it. "...Ooookay, I'm done reading."</p><p>Midoriya was silent for a bit, letting what he read process through his mind. He then murmured, "Well...forget the vigilante theory."</p><p>"My goodness..." Momo muttered. "This just happened at twelve in the afternoon."</p><p>"This robber was certainly brutal to his...colleagues." Iida murmured to himself.</p><p>"It says they disconnected the security cameras, as well as cut off the silent alarm." Tsuyu said. "They even disconnected the landline phones…"</p><p>"I...wonder if this robber even had a Quirk?" Todoroki asked himself.</p><p>"That would be kind of scary if he didn't." Uraraka muttered with a frown.</p><p>Hearing that, Izuku thought about that possibility. '<em>No...that would be impossible. He had to have used his Quirk, whatever it may be...but the eyewitnesses didn't say he used it...'</em></p><p>They were all silent again…</p><p>Until Midoriya spoke out. "Either way, I hope the Pro Heroes will catch this guy."</p><p>Everyone nodded to that.</p><p>Then Izuku sighed, "Well, sorry to bring the house down, guys."</p><p>"Oh no, you didn't, Deku!" Uraraka reassured him.</p><p>"Yes, no need to feel bad. This kind of thing is very much what villainous life is like, sadly." Iida reassured his friend as well.</p><p>"I bet you guys handled that firsthand with that Stain guy, huh?" Kaminari asked them, changing the subject.</p><p>"Um, yes, that we did." Shouto said, grateful for another topic to talk about, but also trying to think of white lies to make it sound like they didn't defeat the Hero Killer.</p><p>"You know, even though you guys didn't defeat him, tell us how you all wore him out!" Mina asked, back to her usual bubbly self.</p><p>Iida scratched the side of his cheek. "Uh, well, it was, um...h-hey, Todoroki! Why don't you, uh, start it off, while I tell it in the middle, and Midoriya could tell the end of it! I-Is that okay? I'm not good at starting things off!" He asked each of the two boys, almost feeling nervous to lie right off the bat.</p><p>Todoroki sighed. "No worries, Iida. Sure thing. So, uh...we were wandering around Hosu City, and-"</p><p>Midoriya listened in and prepared to think of something for when it was his turn to tell it. As he listened to Todoroki, he took a glance at Momo...and kept it there when he saw her looking down at her lap in...uncertainty?</p><p>The look on Yaoyorozu's face was what she looked like...uncertain.</p><p>Midoriya frowned. '<em>Okay...I got to really lift her spirits up. Maybe...when we're alone somewhere in a room or...something...oh man, this is gonna be harder than it sounds, is it?'</em></p><p>It was then Momo looked up and caught Izuku staring at her...and Izuku realized that he <em>was</em> staring at her.</p><p>The Quirk Inheritor flinched and blushed a bit, turning to look at Todoroki, who was still 'recalling' the story from his memory.</p><p>Momo blinked, a little surprised that Midoriya just stared at her. And when seeing the blush on his face...</p><p>She couldn't help but feel a little flushed as well.</p><p>'<em>...Was...Midoriya...uh...looking at me?'</em></p><p>Not knowing what that means or how to take that, she just sat there feeling a little baffled.</p><p>Deciding to not look odd by staring off into space, she listened to Todoroki's version of the story for now…</p><p>But she couldn't shake off that feeling…</p><hr/><p>A tour bus was parked on the side, waiting for the limo full of kids to pass it. The kids, as well as the driver, weren't aware of the bus that was about to follow them…</p><p>"...seven, eight, nine. Nine of them. Ten if you count the driver." Said a man with thermal goggles on. "There's one with heat and cool temperatures flowing around that person. Must be Endeavour's kid."</p><p>"Haha! Nice! I can't wait to make the half and half bastard cry!"</p><p>"Hell, I can't wait to see some scared little girls. Heh-heh."</p><p>"Ugh, really man? Keep your thoughts to yourself."</p><p>"Alright boys!" said a heavily accented woman who was at the driver's seat of the tour bus. "Enough chit-chat! It's time now...to start the <em>tour</em>."</p><p>The bus was filled with eleven people inside, but they weren't there to sightsee. Far from it. It was filled with nine rough-looking men, each Quirk users, as well as one Quirk-using woman, each of them ready to commit a crime. The nine men all had black suits on, while the woman's attire seemed to be the same as the woman who drove the flower shop van. The nine men all looked completely different from each other, as one big guy was encased with crystal skin, one looked like a chameleon, and another looked like the front of an old locomotive. There were more unusual Quirk users, but they were there for one thing and one thing only; money.</p><p>Cheers, hoots, and hollers emitted from the men inside the bus as they were all ready to cause some mayhem, and once the limo passed the bus, the woman driver drove the vehicle out of its parking spot, all the while hitting a tail light of a car. It kept its momentum as it drove its way up to follow the limo, keeping its distance away from the luxury vehicle when necessary, taking slow strides. A Quirk user that was inside the bus, the man with thermal vision, kept his eye on it though, while another, who looked almost like a robot, was checking on something that was attached onto his arm, a GPS map of some kind.</p><p>At the back of the bus, however, one lone eleventh figure sat there among the Quirk users, a white pale man with clown make-up on, carrying an actual clown mask in one of his hands, with his purple suit still on, and his lips <em>still </em>forming a sinister grin, showing his slightly yellow stained teeth.</p><p>The bank robbery really was just the beginning. In fact, Joker is <em>just getting </em><em><strong>started.</strong></em></p><p>Oh, there's still more to come…</p><p>And when it <em>does </em>come...he will be having a <em><strong>ball.</strong></em></p><p>Honestly, he can't help but feel a little giddy right now.</p><p>So giddy, that he might just <em>laugh</em>.</p><p>"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-<em>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA</em>!"</p><p><em>Oh, it's going to be so much </em> <em> <strong>fun</strong> </em> <em>, </em> <em> <strong>indeed.</strong> </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wanna Hear a Joke?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Joker and his gang make their move on the Yaoyorozu Residence...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm..." Tsukauchi hummed as he surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes and a frown.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you make of this, Tsukauchi?" said his partner, a short cat-headed guy that has fur around him and wearing a suit.</p>
<p>Before them, was a burnt van that was being extinguished by Backdraft. The flames that were engulfing the van seemed to have a banner advertisement on it with flowers on it, the vehicle looking like it belonged to a floral shop.</p>
<p>"Don't know...what was the report?" Tsukauchi asked his partner.</p>
<p>"Well, some people working in the industrial area saw smoke out of the windows from this warehouse that was once a toy factory. Soon after that, there was an explosion inside the warehouse. They went inside to investigate and saw this van from a floral business caught on fire. They did say that a while back, they all saw the van pass them by, but thought nothing of it."</p>
<p>"Hm...did they get a good look at the driver?"</p>
<p>"That's the thing. Black tinted windows."</p>
<p>Tsukauchi frowned even deeper. "Well now, that doesn't sound suspicious."</p>
<p>"Tch, yeah, not to mention uninformative."</p>
<p>Humming in agreement to that, Tsukauchi looked on at the van, the flames now dying down thanks to Backdraft's water Quirk.</p>
<p>When All Might saved the hostages, they told one of the officers of how the robbery went down. Basically, Tsukauchi was right on the money in his observations. However, what gave him a lead was that one of the hostages saw that the getaway vehicle was that of a van that was advertising flowers, as seen from the burnt vehicle in front of them.</p>
<p>Also, the man in question who did the robbers in...was wearing clown makeup. And he was assisted by a pale woman with blonde pigtails who also looked to have some makeup on as well.</p>
<p>A very peculiar description, to be sure, as clowns were not common in Japan. But it certainly was a start.</p>
<p>Once Backdraft extinguished all the flames, he turned to the detective and his partner and gave them a thumbs up. "Okay! All clear!"</p>
<p>Tsukauchi nodded to the Rescue Hero, "Thanks, Backdraft."</p>
<p>Walking over to the burnt vehicle, he went to the back of it and carefully, with latex gloves on, opened its rear doors. Peering inside, he saw nothing but the burnt remains of the van...but he did spot something that caught his eye.</p>
<p>"Hm…" The detective reached for a piece of material on the van's floorboard. Observing it, he could make the details in his hands.</p>
<p>It was the shriveled up and blackened remains of what seems to be a Buggy the Clown mask.</p>
<p>The cat person walked up to his side. "A mask...hm. You think this is the Buggy mask our perpetrator had been wearing?"</p>
<p>"Looks like it. I can tell the outline of the mask that it used to be that character."</p>
<p>"How can you tell?"</p>
<p>"Heh, back then, I used to read a bit of shonen manga. One Piece was the name of it. Long manga series, but it was a great read. One of the villains was a clown-like person named Buggy."</p>
<p>"Huh. And the hostages said something about the perpetrator looking like a clown when he took off his mask."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Kind of ironic," Tsukauchi noted. He looked up from the mask to the inside of the van. "Hmm...there's no sacks of money inside."</p>
<p>"Seems that way. Either they gathered their goods and probably hid them somewhere else around here, or they brought the cash with them in another vehicle. What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I'm betting it's the latter since our clown guy so far proves to be capable of carefully planning this heist, as well as taking care of the other robbers to get the money scotch-free. Although, our men haven't really found anything yet on the premises, so that's still up in the air for now. This warehouse is pretty big though and we still haven't searched everywhere around here," Tsukauchi speculated. "Either way, this perpetrator burned any evidence for us to track him and his assailant down."</p>
<p>"Do you think this guy will strike again?"</p>
<p>"...Not sure. But we got to find him and whoever else is working for him fast. With that kind of carnage back at the bank, he's bound to be a danger to anyone on the streets."</p>
<p>"Yeah…" The cat-person sighed. "Well, just another day at the office, huh?"</p>
<p>"Hm...yeah…" Tsukauchi stood there in thought as he stared at the burnt remains of the Buggy mask in his hands.</p>
<p>'<em>I hope this maniac won't target any innocent civilians...or All Might for that matter. I wouldn't worry too much about All Might, but I have always to expect the unexpected...he has enough problems already, and I don't want this to be added onto his list.'</em></p>
<p>"Well, let's see if we can all try to get this area combed out around here," Tsukauchi told his partner, who in turn nodded.</p>
<p>The police continued their investigation on finding the 'crazed clown maniac'...</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh! Uh...w-w-well, we, um...well, we, uh, w-we...uh, we all g-got b-beaten pretty badly, and that was when, um...G-Gran Torino, a-and E-Endea-Endeavour came in to stop Stain. And then...u-uh, E-En-uh...E-E-Endeavour, um, b-basically t-...t-t-tired him out, and, uh, G-G-G-Gran T-Torino then fought Stain and, uh...u-uhhh, h-h-he fought S-Stain...a-and...h-he...he won...uh-heh..." Izuku stuttered nervously, trying his best to sound at least convincing…at least he hoped.</p>
<p>Lying wasn't his strongest suit...like, at all. His mother told him to never lie, and now he's basically telling his classmates the biggest outright <em>lie </em>he could possibly tell them…</p>
<p>'<em>I am so...SO sorry, Mom.' </em>Izuku thought in anxiety and shame.</p>
<p>The rest of the kids in the limo just stared at him, processing that anti-climatic explanation of how the fight with Stain went down, while Todoroki and Iida sweatdropped at the green-haired boy's take on the story.</p>
<p>'<em>Well...I'll give you points on trying to at least lie, Midoriya,' </em>Shouto thought, feeling a little sympathetic towards him.</p>
<p>'<em>It is quite alright, Midoriya,' </em>Tenya thought in sympathy. '<em>I couldn't keep it together myself either...although, I never realized how much of a stuttering problem you have.'</em></p>
<p>Izuku shrunk from the gazes that are on him. "Um...s-sorry, I, um...I'm not a good storyteller."</p>
<p>Ochako was the first who spoke up with a smile, "Oh, no worries, Midoriya! I think we got the gist of it!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, *ribbit*" Tsuyu nodded, "I mean, if I was in that situation, I wouldn't be able to describe everything myself. I mean, you three had a near-death experience! We're just glad you guys are okay."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Mina giggled, "Although, it's still awesome you guys were able to fight a villain like Stain!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, totally, dudes," nodded Denki with a grin. He then turned a little smug., "I mean, granted, if I were to face him, I would be able to knock him out with my Electric Quirk."</p>
<p>"Ah, confident, aren't you?" Jirou droned at the electric blonde.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah! You and Yaoyorozu were there with me at the USJ! I wiped out plenty of Villains with my Quirk!"</p>
<p>Izuku glanced at Momo when Denki mentioned the USJ incident, which he noticed her expression turning...impartial. She looked to be in thought, her lips pursing slightly, and her eyes looking down at her lap.</p>
<p>He frowned slightly. '<em>Uh oh...I don't really know what that expression could mean…"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, and you turned into a drooling nitwit after using said Quirk," Jirou said with a deadpan look.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on! I have to not only use the electrons in my body, but my...um...brain electricity to try to create a literal shockwave! ...I mean, I think that's what it's called, right? Brain electricity...? Either way, it's a small price to pay to save my classmates!" Denki declared.</p>
<p>Jirou blinked at his statement...and looked like she was blushing just a tiny bit. She shifted her eyes to her side. "Well...okay...I mean, I appreciate the effort. Although, no offense, but you were kind of unhelpful when you went into dumb mode."</p>
<p>Izuku decided to say something positive and on-topic of what Jirou and Denki are saying, "Well, I bet you and Y-Yaoyorozu took care of the Villains pretty well while Kaminari was out of commission."</p>
<p>Momo looked up at Izuku and blinked at him.</p>
<p>Jirou turned to Izuku with a blink as well, and smirked back at him. "Heh, yeah, we like to think we did pretty good out there," She turned to Momo, "What do you think, Yaomomo?"</p>
<p>Looking a little shocked at the praise coming from both Izuku and her friend Jirou, Momo glanced at them dumbfounded. "Uh...I, w-well, Jirou and I kind of fought well. I-I mean...we gave it everything we got…"</p>
<p>Izuku decided to continue that train of thought of hers. "Y-Yeah, and you both came out victorious!"</p>
<p>"Hey, I was there too," Denki muttered with a pout.</p>
<p>Momo stayed silent...but then she looked up at Izuku and smiled at the green-haired boy. "Yes...that we did."</p>
<p>Izuku smiled back too. '<em>Okay, that smile looked pretty genuine.'</em></p>
<p>Ochako looked at the exchange with Deku and the Creation Quirk user a little curiously, but then she knew what Izuku was trying to do and smiled as well. '<em>Aww, that's really nice of Deku! He's trying to make Yaoyorozu feel better!' </em>She then added onto the conversation. "Yeah! You and Kyouka must've fought very well against those Villains!"</p>
<p>Tenya seemed to catch on as well. "Yes! You and Kyouka have certainly fought plenty of Villains firsthand and came out like true Heroes!" He said with a chopping motion with his arm.</p>
<p>Tsuyu nodded with a smile. "I bet you gave them a run for their money."</p>
<p>"Yeah! Go Kyouka and Yaomomo!" Mina cheered, getting into the collective praises.</p>
<p>Shouto nodded with a small smile. "You all did pretty well from what I heard."</p>
<p>Jirou couldn't help but flush a tiny bit from the compliments, but as for Momo, she just looked surprised by all the commending comments.</p>
<p>"I...t-thank you all," Momo said sincerely to them with a grateful smile.</p>
<p>Izuku felt the honesty of those words and smiled back at Momo.</p>
<p>'<em>Okay, so far so good…'</em></p>
<p>Denki didn't say anything, but he nodded respectively, although he did mutter with a pout, "I helped too, ya know..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Okay, take a right turn over here. That'll be our shortcut to the Yaoyorozu Residence," Said the robot-looking man as he checked the GPS mounted onto his arm.</p>
<p>"Got it!" Said the woman as she turned on the right turn signal and took the left turn.</p>
<p>The tour bus full of crooks all prepared themselves for the coming heist that was yet to come. However, they need to breach the premises before doing so.</p>
<p>"Okay, so what's the plan again?" Said an average looking male with a bald head as he adjusted his black gloves.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever prep, Razor?" Asked a man with raggedy brown hair with some gray curled and balled up appendages on the top of his wrists, close to the top of his gloved hands. He was sitting next to 'Razor'.</p>
<p>"Hey, I prep, Whip! I just want to know if you dolts actually got the plan inside your head!" Said Razor.</p>
<p>"Of course I do! It's pretty simple and straightforward. The only hard part is to get in, and I think we can do that easily," The man, whose code name was 'Whip', told him.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" The chameleon guy said, who's sitting next to the thermal vision guy and is a seat behind them. "And Thermal here can actually tell how many people are guarding the joint!"</p>
<p>'Thermal' nodded, "Yep. But just in case anyone of you needs a rundown once more, then I'll just say this one last time, since we're close to our destination. I'll be seeing how many people are in the vicinity of the Yaoyorozu property, and when I do, 'Hacker' will go up to the intercom and talk to the gatekeeper, thus recording his voice box and handing it to 'Chameleon'. Chameleon will use his camouflage invisibility to sneak into the gatekeeper's quarters once Hacker fully deactivates the security cameras and other systems that guard the residence. Once Cham takes out the gatekeeper, he calls out whomever is guarding the front of the estate by using Hacker's voice modifier, and kills them. Meanwhile, some of us will sneak in and kill the rest of the people guarding the place. That's when we swoop in, scare some kids, while Hacker 'hacks' into the Yaoyorozus' bank accounts so we can take their money."</p>
<p>"And what better way to send the message across than attacking their pretty little girl and her friends while they're away?" Chameleon told them with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds simple enough." Said the burly crystal skin man, whose code name is, conveniently enough, called 'Crystal'. "But what about the kids from UA? Did we even plan that out? And didn't you say Endeavour's kid is there?"</p>
<p>"Relax." Hacker told him, who was next to him in his seat as he looked at his GPS on his arm. "When I checked the Yaoyorozu girl's records and what class she's in, as well as who her classmates are, I made a list. Did it before the school's antivirus detected me. Man, UA has some good security, but nothing I can't handle. Either way, there are twenty students, and as Thermal said, only nine students are in that limo. And it's not just Endeavour's kid. There's also one other student that has stored up energy inside of him. I'm betting it's the electric kid. That's where you come in, Rubber."</p>
<p>"Heh, well, what do you know?" said a brawny man with light brown skin. "Another use for my awesome Quirk!"</p>
<p>"Hey, my Quirk is way more awesome than yours!" said the large locomotive looking man sitting next to the man.</p>
<p>"Pfft! Is it <em>really</em>? I mean, your entire exterior is made like the front of an old American Western-style train. That's nothing special. Although, I'll give ya points on looking original," 'Rubber' said to the guy who they called 'Loco'.</p>
<p>"Hey shut up! I can ram and crash through walls! And I have hard skin! One that doesn't get easily cut by a <em>knife</em>!" Loco exclaimed to Rubber.</p>
<p>"Uh guys, save it for later," said a large and monster-ish looking turtle man that looks like you would see him in a Godzilla movie. "Besides, some of us, uh...well, the Boss would appreciate it if we don't argue about it a lot, I would think."</p>
<p>Rubber and Loco froze, their eyes wide as they looked like they just messed up royally.</p>
<p>Loco was the first to turn around in his seat and say, "Uh, s-sorry Boss! We were just, um, you know, being, uh, i-idiots! You know, as, um, as, uh, a-as usual!"</p>
<p>Rubber turned in his seat also and said sheepishly. "Yeah! Sorry, sorry! It, uh, it won't, um, happen again from h-here on in!"</p>
<p>Their 'Boss' sat there at the back of the bus calmly as he looked at them with narrowed red eyes, giving them the same unsettling and crooked smile that he had on his face during the whole ride.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry about it, boys. No offense was taken," their boss, aka The Joker, reassurred them with a calm and collective tone.</p>
<p>The two big guys sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Oh okay! I mean, we won't do it again, honestly!" Rubber said.</p>
<p>"Yeah! We'll behave, seriously!" Loco said also.</p>
<p>The turtle man rolled his eyes at the two and turned to Joker to say, "Hey Boss, I do want to ask, but with all the cash you conned those guys into getting, the guy you talked into watching over the money for us will keep his word, right?"</p>
<p>"Oh ye of little faith, 'Turtle'. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't worry your beaky little head about it as well. I gave him something that will surely let him be indebted to our services. He'll keep his promise." Joker tells him with a smirk, "He works not only for us, but for <em>me</em> now."</p>
<p>"Huh..." Turtle shrugged, "Well, okay. If you say so, Boss."</p>
<p>Joker chuckled. "I know so. He's actually gonna become our 'Plan B' when we...<em>might </em>get caught."</p>
<p>"Plan B?" asked Turtle in question.</p>
<p>"Wait, when we <em>might </em>be caught? What do you mean by that, Boss?" Razor asked Joker in confusion.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey. Look. Don't...<em>worry</em>. Everything will go <em>according to the </em><em><strong>plan</strong></em>." Joker assured Razor in a calm but deadly tone. "All you guys need to do, is to be <em>smart</em>. And I know you guys are smart. Especially Hacker over there."</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks Boss," Hacker said with a grin.</p>
<p>"What about me, Mr. J?" The woman, who was revealed as Hare, as she kept her eyes on the road, but adjusting the rearview mirror on Joker.</p>
<p>"...You're a different kind of brilliant, Hare," Joker said with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"Awww! Thanks, Mr. J!" Hare gushed as she drove. She turned her head back a bit and hollered, "Yo Hacker! What's the status!?"</p>
<p>"We should take a left turn here," Hacker said and then muttered, "Damn, your voice is annoying."</p>
<p>"I heard that!" Hare yelled.</p>
<p>"Alright boys!" Joker called out from his seat. "...And woman. When we're about to reach the vicinity of the Yaoyorozu Estate, Thermal will see how many people will be guarding it. Chances are, these guards will be Quirk users. And they may have guns, as well as some fighting experience. But what they don't have is a <em>plan</em>. A plan by yours truly! Now, this is a classy neighborhood, folks, so, we have to act <em>classy</em>. Which means, Hacker will act all innocent, and go up to the intercom, and record the gatekeeper's voice, and-oh, you know what, what am I doing? You all got the picture already! I mean, it was explained by Thermal a while ago, I don't want to bore the audience with it again!"</p>
<p>"Audience?" Crystal said in confusion.</p>
<p>"Figure it out, Crystal," Joker said with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat. "As of now, I'll just sit back and relax until the real show <em>begins</em>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as the limo almost reached the Yaoyorozu residence, it came up to a large stone gate where a grand entrance came into view.</p>
<p>"Wow, Yaomomo! Is this the entrance to your estate?" Mina asked in awe.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, yes. Is, um...Is it too much?" Momo asked Mina as well as everyone else.</p>
<p>"No way!" Ochako exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes, "I can't wait to see your home!"</p>
<p>"Calm down, Ochako, *ribbit*" Tsuyu told her.</p>
<p>"Oh, um...well, okay then," Momo said with a smile. "Well, either way, I would think the servers would put something up for us at the great hall. My guess is that they've made certain pastries and treats, as well as drinks to make you all feel at home. The cooks are really good at that sort of stuff."</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks Yaomomo!" Jirou said with an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, nice! That's one way to keep someone motivated to study!" Denki said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Whoa...well, i-in that case, I-I think I need to text my mom then on n-not worrying about making dinner if you're planning on l-letting your servers make something for us," Izuku said as he got his phone out to text her back.</p>
<p>"Oh! Um, well, they're really just making treats, but…" Momo said as she paused to think about it.</p>
<p>However, Izuku took Momo's statement as her being offended, and was now trying to rapidly backpedal what he said in a panic, "I-I m-mean, I'm n-not saying t-they should m-make u-us all d-dinner or anything! I just, uh, I just got that impression a-and-"</p>
<p>"Hey, calm down, Midoriya," Shouto assured him.</p>
<p>Momo blinked at Izuku's backpedaling, "Oh, uh, no, I'm just, um, thinking maybe the cooks could probably fix something of a meal for all of us, if...well, if you all want."</p>
<p>"Oh…" Izuku calmed down a bit. "U-Uh, well, I usually make dinner with my mom, but...I mean, I can ask her if it's okay that I can eat over at your home."</p>
<p>"Aww! You make dinner with your mom, Midoriya? That's so cute!" Mina said as she gushed.</p>
<p>Ochako giggled as Jirou chuckled, the latter saying, "Aww. You must love your mom a lot, huh Midoriya?"</p>
<p>Izuku blushed and felt a little embarrassed, "Well, y-yeah. S-She's my constant support."</p>
<p>"Really?" Denki asked curiously, "What about your dad?"</p>
<p>There was a slight pause from Izuku. "Um...well, he...he's always...well, he's always on trips…" He didn't say anything after that as he looked down slightly, a little dejected.</p>
<p>"...Oh…" Denki instantly felt like he said something that he shouldn't have said, letting his eyes shift down to his lap.</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence, as Mina, Ochako, and Tsuyu both looked uncomfortable by knowing that fact about Midoriya's family life. Tenya frowned at that, but said nothing, in honor of not bringing the topic further. Shouto frowned as well, and suddenly was reminded of his father. Although his father wasn't always the best, either way, at least Shouto's father was somewhat there for Shouto...he felt sorry for Izuku right then and there upon finding this out.</p>
<p>Jirou frowned also, and directed a look at Denki, which he saw and shrunk back a bit in shame, mouthing an apologetic 'sorry'.</p>
<p>Momo, however, looked at Midoriya and felt...like she could relate to that in some way.</p>
<p>Her father was always busy working at the Quirk medical company that he owns, and even her mother goes on more business trips lately for her company. They always come home afterwards but it's usually late at night, and she goes to bed during that time. Her butler is usually the one who wakes her up, and her parents...they're off at work again…</p>
<p>Momo frowned at that as he stared at the boy. '<em>I...I think I know how you feel, Midoriya.'</em></p>
<p>Izuku looked up a bit and noticed Momo's expression.</p>
<p>Upon seeing that he was glancing at her, the Creation Quirk user quickly straightened up and said, "Um...w-well, uh-" her side door opened, indicating the driver had parked in front of her residence and that they'd arrived. "Oh, um...w-we're here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soon the awkward moment had been forgotten when they reached Momo's home, thankfully to Midoriya.</p>
<p>Everyone was mesmerized by how grand and detailed the estate was, making Momo feel a little awkward about the praise. Once they arrived at the great hall, which was quite long and spacious, they got to work on their studies. They've also agreed to the offer of getting a 'light dinner'(they don't want Momo to fix anything extravagant), since Momo insisted that the cooks don't mind making anything for them. Izuku texted his mother that he'll be eating with his friends at Momo's house(which he did revealed before that this student he was helping with is a girl), so he can only hope his mother won't be offended by not cooking with her on his favorite dish, katsudon.</p>
<p>As they did their study group, Momo was tutoring Mina and Tsuyu, while Tenya was tutoring Shouto and Ochako, and Midoriya was tutoring Jirou and Denki. Everything went well and everyone was getting the hang of all the mathematics they've been learning...kind of.</p>
<p>"Why is this called 'elementary' algebra anyway?! There's <em>nothing </em>elementary about it!" Mina asked in frustration as she grabbed her head in her hands.</p>
<p>"You think that's bad, wait until abstract algebra comes into our life, *ribbit*" Tsuyu droned.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Mina, you must know what this first question here means?" Momo asked her in calm patience, trying to somewhat give her a confidence boost.</p>
<p>"Momo, this problem is just a bunch of letters and numbers...I don't even know what they stand for!" Mina whined.</p>
<p>"I kind of do now...almost." Tsuyu said as she looked at her math sheet.</p>
<p>Momo smiled and chuckled, "Look, it's actually quite simple. Here, the problem lies with…" She continued her tutoring, while Iida was telling them the same thing that Momo was describing.</p>
<p>"Uraraka-san, it's really quite simple. You have 3 and x to the second power minus 2, x, y, plus c. So with that said, what is the equation?"</p>
<p>"...I have to be honest with you, Iida, but I have no idea what you just said." Ochako told him with a sweatdrop.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could think of a better way to teach us how to know the basics of algebra, Iida?" Shouto asked with a small sweatdrop on his head.</p>
<p>"Uh...but, that was my best way," Iida said, baffled.</p>
<p>"..." Shouto sighed. "We might need Midoriya or Yaoyorozu to help us out here a little bit."</p>
<p>Speaking of Midoriya…</p>
<p>"Okay, it's official, dude. I hate algebra," Denki said with a groan.</p>
<p>"Yeah...for once I agree with ya," Jirou mumbled.</p>
<p>Izuku sweatdropped, "Aw, come on guys, it just takes a little bit of thinking and some imagination."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I'm imagining these problems will start getting easier to understand," Denki muttered.</p>
<p>Chuckling nervously, Izuku was about to explain even further, when his phone started to vibrate. He reached for his pocket and read the text message from his mother.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oh my! Are you sure? You NEVER turn down any of our katsudon cooking! Sweetie, did something happen?-</em>
</p>
<p>Izuku sweatdropped at the overreacting text his mother replied back with. He texted her back to reassure her.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Mom, no, everything is fine! Don't worry! I just...want to spend some time with my friends.-</em>
</p>
<p>It's weird to say that Izuku now has friends, but...it was a good kind of weird.</p>
<p>"Yo, Midoriya, who's texting ya?" Denki asked Izuku a little curiously.</p>
<p>"Oh! Um, it's my, uh, it's my mom again. I was just telling her that I was gonna eat here tonight and she just texted me back." Izuku explained.</p>
<p>"Heh, wow, you and your mom must be really tight." Jirou said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, heh, yeah. We-uh, we really are." Izuku said sheepishly. "Okay! Well, let's uh, try something different then..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, near the gates of the Yaoyorozu Residence, the tour bus was hidden in plain view from the home's security cameras in the well-established neighborhood as the bus was in an alleyway between two other large homes.</p>
<p>"Okay! You know what to do, Hacker!?" Hare exclaimed the robot man.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, don't worry your crazy little head about it. I'll even wear the mask just so the cameras won't identify me," Hacker told her flippantly.</p>
<p>"There are seven people on the property from my readings, so this can be an easy takeout," Thermal said. He turned to Chameleon to say to him, "Take out the gatekeeper and try to lure at least one of those front door guards to come over to the station. If one of them doesn't follow suit, then take the other guy out while Whip, Razor, Rubber, and Hare come in to take care of the remaining four guards."</p>
<p>"Gotcha!" Chameleon nodded.</p>
<p>"Heh, too bad we have to take them out quietly. I would love to know what kind of Quirks they had," Razor said as the outline of his fingers turned into razors, hence his name.</p>
<p>"Either way, we should all get this show on the road," Joker said with an evil grin. "Just remember to put your masks on before we get in there."</p>
<p>"Yes sir!/Sure thing, Mr. J!" said every henchman and Hare.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The gatekeeper looked at the security feed on the screens as he sat inside his quarters. He was carrying a mug of coffee, taking sips from it from time to time.</p>
<p>After two minutes, he saw a weird-looking man that looked like a blockish-humanoid robot with a clown mask on his blockish-looking head. He was also wearing a nice-looking black suit as well.</p>
<p>He came up and pushed the intercom button and said, "<em>Uh, hey, is this Horikoshi Residence?"</em></p>
<p>The gatekeeper raised a brow and pushed the button to speak through the intercom. "Uh, no, sir. There's no one here that goes by that name."</p>
<p>"<em>Really? But the address says it's here. I was uh, invited for some sort of party or something? Sorry, I'm not from around here."</em></p>
<p>That part was a little suspicious for the gatekeeper, "Where are you from?"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, well, I'm from the Shinjuku area. I got to say, this area looks really nice."</em></p>
<p>"Well, either way, this is the Yaoyorozu Residence. What are your directions?"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, um, actually, I came here by GPS. It's kind of a secret party, and I think I'm supposed to look for it myself."</em></p>
<p>"...Okay. Well, I'm sorry to say, but I can't help you there, sir," the gatekeeper told him.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah man. Okay, well, I'll just...I don't know, keep on searching I guess. Thanks anyway."</em></p>
<p>"Sure," The gatekeeper watches the robot man leave the Yaoyorozu premises. "...That's strange," he mumbles as he took a sip of his coffee.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Hacker was out of sight from the cameras, he dashed into an alleyway between two gated estates where Chameleon was waiting inside.</p>
<p>Once he came up to Chameleon, Hacker took off a small electronic device that was on his neck and gave it to him.</p>
<p>"Okay. You're up. Try not to make too much noise," Hacker told Chameleon as he handed him the device.</p>
<p>"Please. I'm like a ninja. It'll be easy," Chameleon assured him as he took it and stuck it to the outside of his throat where the voice box is.</p>
<p>"Just tell us when it's time for Rubber, Whip, Razor, and Hare to jump in, alright?"</p>
<p>"Sure, sure. Just try to hack into their security system and make this job even easier."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The gatekeeper paid close attention to the outside cameras after that odd occurrence with the black-suited robot-looking man.</p>
<p>'<em>I should probably alert Miss Yaoyorozu and the kids about that...but the guy looked pretty harmless enough...still, can't be too sure when-'</em></p>
<p>Then, the cameras' frequencies started acting up, each of them glitching and having static on them.</p>
<p>"Huh?" The gatekeeper uttered in question.</p>
<p>Putting his coffee mug down, he looked at the screens in bewilderment.</p>
<p>"What the…?" He got one of the walkie-talkies that were on the table next to him and spoke into it. "Hey, Sho, come over here for a second."</p>
<p>"<em>What happened?"</em></p>
<p>"Something's up with the cameras...but I don't know what."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Really? Okay, I'm coming over," said one of the guards named Sho to the gatekeeper on his two-way radio. He was positioned by the doors, and turned to the other guard standing next to him. "Be right back. Something's happening with the cameras. Stay here while I go check."</p>
<p>The other guard nodded. "Sure thing."</p>
<p>With that, Sho put in his went over to the gatekeepers station, passing the extravagant fountain that was displayed in the circled looped driveway.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chameleon made his move. Thanks to his Chameleon Quirk, which makes him blend into every environment and make everything he touches blend into the environment as well, he can make himself invisible as he rushes over to the gate.</p>
<p>When he was close to the stone gate, thanks to the secretion on his hands to make him climb the wall like a chameleon, he jumped on the wall and used his bare hands to climb up the wall. Quietly, as he had padding to the tip of his shoes, he quickly climbed up the wall and went over it, climbing his way down. Once his foot touched the ground while being undetected, he carefully navigated through the shrubbery as he rushed around the gatekeepers' station. He stopped and waited until the guard named Sho passed Chameleon while he hid behind the wall of the station while he was invisible. Seeing as this is his chance, he rushed over to the guard's back, careful not to be in touching distance with him as he stopped behind him, letting him open the heavy door and slipping through inside with him.</p>
<p>Chameleon went to the back of the room as he observed, a good opportunity to take the two guards out.</p>
<p>"So what's going on, Heo?" said Sho as he was next to Heo.</p>
<p>"Just...the cameras aren't working. And not only that, the thermal and ultrasound cameras aren't working as well."</p>
<p>"Hm...should we alert the staff and Lady Yaoyorozu about this?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think Lady Yaoyoruzu and her friends should know about this. I don't want to cause her to panic, especially since she has friends over for a study group...hmm...who could be messing with our cameras...wait...there was a weird-looking guy that came by here earlier…" Heo hummed in thought.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It suddenly got too quiet.</p>
<p>"Sho? Are you-"</p>
<p>There was a hand draped onto Heo's mouth, and a dagger on his throat.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sho's a little busy right now, so I'm gonna fill in for him. But quick question and maybe I'll let you live a little longer: Which one of these walkie talkies belongs to Sho's partner near the front entrance?"</p>
<p>Petrified by fear, Heo used three fingers up, indicating that it was radio '3'.</p>
<p>"Are you certain? Better not lie to me."</p>
<p>He nodded slightly with muffled 'mm-hm's' and kept shaking his three fingers.</p>
<p>"Is he lying?" the voice asked whoever was behind him. Heo could hear strained choking sounds.</p>
<p>"<em>Ack! Aaack</em>...N-No!"</p>
<p>"Alright then."</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>SLASH!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Heo's throat was slit, letting the blood seep through his neck as he never had the chance to cry out. The man went limp after a couple of seconds, his life draining away from him. Chameleon dropped the body as the gatekeeper made his last breath.</p>
<p>Smirking, Chameleon said, "Come on, you honestly didn't believe I would let you live, did ya?"</p>
<p>He then picked up a walkie talkie, the one labeled '3'. He then spoke to it...in Heo's voice.</p>
<p>"Hey! Come over here! Something happened to your partner!"</p>
<p>"<em>Huh? Heo? What happened to Sho? Is he alright?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm not sure! He's convulsing for some reason! I know you can't leave your position, but you need to probably get over here now!"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, uh, okay! Sh-Should I tell the others or-"</em></p>
<p>"Hurry up man! I think something's wrong with him!"</p>
<p>"<em>O-Okay! Alright, alright, I'm coming!"</em></p>
<p>Chameleon placed the walkie talkie on the table and turned behind him with an evil smirk. His reptilian tail was holding Sho by the neck as he kept choking and crushing the poor man's windpipe.</p>
<p>"Thanks for your cooperation," Chameleon said and then-</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>CERLACK!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Sho's neck was snapped, instantly killing him.</p>
<p>Tossing him aside, Chameleon turned invisible again to blend in his surroundings, getting his dagger ready...</p>
<p>Once Sho's partner came rushing in, opening and pushing the heavy door, Chameleon made his attack.</p>
<p>"What the he-!?" said the guard once he saw the carnage in front of him, but was soon stopped by a scaly rope around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Then, a resounding <em><strong>SNAP</strong></em> came from the other guard, declaring him dead.</p>
<p>"Man, you guys are making this too easy," Chameleon drolled, as he got a two-way communicator out and told the person on the other line, "Okay Hacker. The guys and Hare should take the other four out. Thermal there with them?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yep. I'll tell Thermal."</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Okay, Thermal. Whenever the guards are in position, tell the guys and the Banshee to take em' out."</em></p>
<p>"Got it," Thermal nodded. Turning to Razor, he said to him, "Okay Razor. Tell Whip through the earpiece, and let Whip tell Rubber through his, while Rubber will carry Hare over the gate when I give you all the signal."</p>
<p>"Gotcha," Razor said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Thermal looked through his goggles at the time being to see where the guards were through the wall. He lessened but heightened just a bit of his thermal vision to see where they were on the other side of the gate.</p>
<p>"And...okay. That's your cue," Thermal said to Razor.</p>
<p>Razor nodded with a smirk and turned on his earpiece to tell Whip, "We're ready."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Whip was at another portion of the gate. He also smirked, "Gotti," he turned on his other earpiece, "Alright Luffy, we're up!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm offended by that. I'm way smarter than Luffy," Rubber muttered.</p>
<p>"That's still debatable," Hare muttered as she was on one of Rubber's massive shoulders.</p>
<p>Rubber growled at the blonde girl, "Let's just get this over with."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Razor climbed up the wall using his razor fingers and feet, quickly getting over the wall and landing on the ground onto the Yaoyorozu property.</p>
<p>He was just behind a guard, and Razor took no time to strike.</p>
<p>He let his arm out and the outline of his arm turned into a razor blade.</p>
<p>The guard, hearing a slight 'plop' sound from behind him, didn't get the chance to look at Razor fully as Razor rammed his arm up and pierced through the guard's stomach. The guard gurgled out blood from his mouth and tried to scream for help, but soon he went limp, dead as he can be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Whip used the whip appendages that were on his top wrists to heave himself over the gate. Once he was over it and landed on the property behind a guard, he used one of his whips to wrap it around the neck of the man.</p>
<p>"ACK!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, it'll be over soon…" said Whip in a quiet tone with a wicked smile, "Aaaand...there!"</p>
<p>It was then Whip's appendages snapped off and fully wrapped around the guard's neck. It looked like the whip had a mind of its own as it continued to constrict and squeeze his neck. Making haggard sounds as he tried to get it off of him, the guard kneeled over and soon, the whip was cutting off the air supply of the man's windpipe.</p>
<p>"AA-A-A-A-A-AA-A-..."</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>CERUNCH!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The man collapsed forward onto the ground dead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rubber, with Hare in tow, <em>bounced </em>upward and went over the gate...and landing on the guard below him.</p>
<p>The guard didn't know what hit him...or landed on him, to be precise.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>BAM! CRUCRACK!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"Eeeeww...he doesn't look so good," Hare said with a mocking tone.</p>
<p>Rubber smirked and said, "Heh, well, yeah, I basically landed on his whole being there. I've hardened my rubber skin so that I'm about as heavy as thirty tires all combined into one! He's bound to bend that way."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. <em>Good job,</em>" Hare said in slight sarcasm. Before she could get off of Rubber, a guard came around the corner of the estate.</p>
<p>"Hey! Wha-who-...what have you done to Shin!?" Called out the guard as he was in the process of getting out his gun.</p>
<p>"Rubber. Throw me to him. No questions asked!" Hare said with a devious smile.</p>
<p>"Okay, whatever!" Rubber grabbed Hare with one of his giant hands and rears up his arm to throw her.</p>
<p>Once he did…</p>
<p>Hare <em>flew straight</em> to the guard. That's when all of a sudden, a bat pops <em>out </em>of Hare's hand and into her palm.</p>
<p>While she was flying to him, her smile turned into a full-blown maniacal grin as she readied her bat behind her to swing at the guard's head.</p>
<p>And then she <em>swung </em>it at him!</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>BANG-KER-CRAAACK!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Teeth were knocked out and a bloody indention where the bat was swung on the guard's face. The force of the bat's swing was even certainly strong enough to break the man's neck.</p>
<p>Hare's knees landed on the side of the guard's face, letting her bring him down to the ground as she skidded on his face with her knees. Once the skidding had stopped, Hare got off the poor guard and stood back up, turning back to Rubber.</p>
<p>"He ain't getting up anytime soon...like never," Hare said with a cocky but evil grin.</p>
<p>"Damn, girl," Rubber blinked as he looked at the crazed woman, impressed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chameleon waited for the other four crooks to come into the gatekeeper's station…</p>
<p>The heavy door was swung open by Rubber, and Hare came in with a big mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"Okie-dokie! We're <em>all </em><strong>set!</strong>" Hare said, her grin turning evil.</p>
<p>"Heh, finally," Chameleon went to his earpiece. "Okay Hack! Tell the Boss we're all ready to go!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hacker smirked, "Nice." he turned to Joker, "It's all clear, Boss."</p>
<p>Joker's mouth went into a full-blown crazy grin. "Then what are we waiting for? Everyone put your masks on, and let's make a <em>statement</em>!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Um...that's wrong, Kaminari," Izuku said with a bewildered sweatdrop.</p>
<p>"What? I thought I had it!" Denki exclaimed in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Well...you forgot to-"</p>
<p>"How is everyone over here?" said the voice of Momo.</p>
<p>Izuku jumped a bit and turned around to see Yaoyorozu, who looked to be curious at how progress was going.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, well, I, uh…" Izuku sighed. "I think Denki needs some help."</p>
<p>"That's what I keep saying," Jirou smirked at her joke. "I do, however, know what to do so far thanks to Midoriya, though."</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm trying here!" Kaminari said in aggravation. He then mumbled, "Honestly, I don't think this stuff is really <em>that </em>important to learn, anyways."</p>
<p>Momo frowned at that, "Kaminari, you have to learn the basics of elementary algebra. It's a very interesting study, and it could very well help you in the long run."</p>
<p>As Momo kept telling Denki about the 'wonders of algebra', Izuku felt his phone vibrate once more. Reaching for his phone in his pocket once more, he looked at the text, which once again, it belonged to his mom.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Are you sure, Sweetie? I mean, I'm not saying you having friends is an outlandish thing! Of course not, Honey! You're a wonderful boy, and you deserve all the friends in the world! And I'm so HAPPY you're making friends! It warms my heart everyday that you're making new friends at your school!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, what I'm trying to say is, is that...well, you never, and I mean NEVER, turn down katsudon if it's important. Is it...Is it really serious? Does it involve a girl? I mean, you helping your friends out is wonderful! You're a very smart boy! But I was just thinking...well, you mentioned the Yaoyorozu girl and you said you were helping her out with the studying...did something bad happen to her? Is she okay? Were you trying to comfort her?</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my goodness. Izuku...Honey...do you happen to LIKE this Yaoyorozu girl!? 8O-</em>
</p>
<p>Eyes wide and blushing fiercely, Izuku froze at the last line his mother texted him.</p>
<p>"Midoriya?" Asked the voice of Momo.</p>
<p>"ACK! I-IT'S NOT TRUE!"</p>
<p>Everybody turned to look at Izuku's exclamation, which the poor boy realized that he shouted that out loud.</p>
<p>"...U-Um…" He slowly looked at Yaoyorozu, to which the girl looked surprised and confused at the outburst.</p>
<p>"...Uh...wh-but...we haven't...looked at the question," Momo told him, a little baffled.</p>
<p>"...I-I'm sorry, e-excuse me for a second..." Izuku said to everyone with an embarrassed smile. He was still standing...and then turned around to go through one of the double doors out of the great hall.</p>
<p>Everyone looked on at the retreating boy…</p>
<p>Tsuyu put a finger on her chin in wonder while Mina scratched her head in puzzlement. Both Ochako and Shouto glanced at each other in question, while Iida put a hand on his chin to think what made his friend act that way.</p>
<p>Meanwhile with Momo, Jirou and Denki...</p>
<p>"...Uh, is he saying the answer's not true, or...?" Denki asked anyone.</p>
<p>Momo looked on at Izuku's exit, a thoughtful expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Well, that was weird," Jirou said with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"...Yeah...I'm gonna go check up on him," Momo said. She turned to Jirou and told her, "You seem to have gotten the hang of it, Kyouka. Maybe you can teach Kaminari some of the problems while I get Midoriya."</p>
<p>"Huh? Uh…" Jirou looked at Denki.</p>
<p>Denki blinked at Jirou.</p>
<p>Jirou stared back at him for a moment, until she asked Momo, "Do I really have to-"</p>
<p>As Jirou turned her head to Momo, but saw that she had already gone through the double doors.</p>
<p>"...Alright then."</p>
<p>"So, uh…" Denki rubbed the back of his head, "Um...what's up with this math stuff anyway, amirite?"</p>
<p>The Rocker Girl turned back to Denki with a blank stare, "...What?"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ochako looked on at the doors that Izuku and Momo walked out of.</p>
<p>'<em>Hmm...I wonder what made Izuku act like that?'</em></p>
<p>However, Ochako couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of Momo going after Izuku...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku meanwhile was in an intricate hallway trying to quickly text back to his mother about the situation.</p>
<p>...At least he's trying to.</p>
<p>"No! Stupid auto-correct, I didn't mean that!" Izuku hissed as he furiously texted the right word, "Uuugh...I love you, mom, but why did you have to go and make some kind of conspiracy about this whole thing? Man, she's so paranoid…"</p>
<p>Unbeknown to Izuku, someone was approaching from behind him.</p>
<p>Izuku sighed and mumbled, "I guess...I have to tell her why I'm really here."</p>
<p>"Tell who?"</p>
<p>Izuku jumped in surprise, "ACK!" he yelped and turned around to see none other than Momo.</p>
<p>"...Oh. Uh, hi, um...Yaoyorozu," Said Izuku with wide eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.</p>
<p>"Um...h-hi, Midoriya," Momo said, a little awkwardly. "What, uh...um, I mean, are you, uh...are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Uh, yeah! Yeah, I-I'm just t-texting m-my mom about s-something!" Izuku stuttered.</p>
<p>"Oh…okay," Yaoyorozu nodded as she stood there for a moment, while Izuku stood there as well in front of her…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"...U-Um," Izuku began to utter out as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "S-Sorry that I, uh, that I, um...left in...such a hurry. I was...I mean-"</p>
<p>"Midoriya, um...can I ask you something?" Momo said suddenly.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, uh...s-sure."</p>
<p>"...You said...something before I could approach you...about...telling someone why you're...here," Momo said as she looked down, embarrassed upon mentioning that she heard Izuku mumbling when she found him.</p>
<p>"...Oh. U-Uh-"</p>
<p>"D-Did you mean...here, as in my home? And...who is that person you wanted to tell? And...what could it be that you wanted to tell that person?" Momo asked him as she looked up to see his face.</p>
<p>...Feeling somewhat <em>really </em>uncomfortable about where this was going(and honestly, he doesn't know <em>where </em>this is going), but mostly a little confused, Izuku blinked and asked, "Uh...what?"</p>
<p>Momo went stiff, her whole demeanor changing as she blushed, "I-uh-I-I...well, I-I mean..." feeling even more embarrassed, she bowed and said, "I-I'm <em>very </em>sorry! Forgive me! I-I shouldn't have eavesdropped like that! B-But I only just heard that part of what you were saying! Nothing more!"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, n-no, Yaoyorozu, it's okay! It's, uh, it's just, I…" Izuku paused and thought about the next thing he should say.</p>
<p>'<em>Well...first off, I'll just tell her the first part of the truth. Then...I'll just decide from there.'</em></p>
<p>Izuku started to say, "Um...well, there were actually...two people that I was referring to on what I wanted to explain to them. One was my mom, whom I was texting to. I was...going to t-tell her the...r-reason why I...was a-at your home…"</p>
<p>Momo stood straight again, blinking at Izuku when hearing that information. Blushing a tad more, she asked, "R-...Reason? What...What was the reason?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Izuku said as he shifted in his stance as he rubbed the back of his neck in anxiety, "That...that other person was gonna be you at this point. You see, uh...the real reason why I came to help, was that I-"</p>
<p>"<em>M-Miss Yaoyorozu…</em>"</p>
<p>Momo, startled, turned around to look at who called her. Izuku, also surprised, looked past her to see who called out as well.</p>
<p>Standing there, was her butler...</p>
<p>But something looked wrong.</p>
<p>His aged face looked wide-eyed with horror and...he was shaking.</p>
<p>"Ichiro? W-What's wrong? What happened?" Momo asked, her expression showing worry.</p>
<p>"We...We are under a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, Ichiro, combusts into flames.</p>
<p>"ICHIRO!?" Momo yelled in horror, her eyes wide with pure shock.</p>
<p>Izuku blanched at the sight, his eyes wide with horror as well.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!" Ichiro went down on the floor, and on his back was...a knife.</p>
<p>And behind him was...a man in a black suit, wearing goggles on his head. But his goggles were off his eyes, as he seemed to be looking at the burning body.</p>
<p>Seeing that the butler had stopped flailing around in excruciating pain, the man places the goggles back his eyes...and also puts a clown mask back on his face. He then looks at the kids through the clown mask's eye holes and said, "Be glad it ain't any of you two."</p>
<p>Then, Izuku felt a strong arm wrapped around his neck, as well as something sharp under his chin.</p>
<p>"ACK!" Izuku exclaimed as he froze at the cold steel on his throat.</p>
<p>Momo, clearly horrified that her butler had just been killed, looked behind her to see that her classmate was being grappled at knife-point by a Chameleon-shaped-looking man wearing a clown mask.</p>
<p>"MIDORIYA!" Momo yelled out to the boy.</p>
<p>Then Chameleon thrust his tail to wrap around Momo's arms and waist.</p>
<p>"AH!" Momo exclaimed as she felt the constriction around her.</p>
<p>The goggle-wearing man, who was Thermal, said to Chameleon, "You should've checked if he was dead, you know?"</p>
<p>"Hey man, the guy was old. I thought he would keel over or something," Chameleon said as he still had his arm around Izuku's neck, in which the boy mentioned was struggling from his grasp.</p>
<p>"Well <em>make sure </em>they're dead next time. I don't want to waste my thermal combustion vision on small fries like this guy. Besides, you don't want the Boss on you, do ya?"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Next time I'll put a bullet in his head or stab him in the brain, I get it."</p>
<p>"Either way, I think we got everybody here. They're either dead or mortally wounded, so we should get to where the kids are at," Thermal turned his attention to the captured kids, a smirk behind his mask as he said, "You kids are lucky we're keeping you alive for last."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So...is...this the right answer?" Denki asked Jirou as he wrote the answer down.</p>
<p>"Um...kind of?" Jirou said with a smirk, "You're close, I would think."</p>
<p>"Well, hey, at least I'm close…" Denki said with a smile...but then he realized the proximity that he is with Jirou and nervously winced, "In, uh, in answering!"</p>
<p>Jirou rolled her eyes, "I guess whatever I'm saying is making sense to ya."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," Denki said with a shrug as he scratched the side of his face. "I guess I'm paying attention now because you're a cu...cute…" His eyes went wide as if he almost just said something confidential.</p>
<p>Jirou blinked at Denki as she stared at him, "...What?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"...Kaminari?"</p>
<p>"...I...well...I think...well, yeah, I think you're-"</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Jirou, Denki, and the other students froze at the muffled scream.</p>
<p>"...Uh, what was that?" Tsuyu asked anyone.</p>
<p>Shouto narrowed his eyes, feeling alert as he muttered, "That sounded like someone was in pain."</p>
<p>"Indeed. Who was that?" Tenya asked anybody, now alert as well.</p>
<p>"G-Guys...?" Ochako said, her tone full of concern. She glanced at any of her friends for guidance, wondering if anyone had an answer.</p>
<p>"Uh...h-hold on," Jirou pulled one of her ear-jacks on her earlobe and raised it up to hear anything.</p>
<p>...She heard voices all around them outside of the great hall...but a pair of voices behind the front double doors were what caught her attention…</p>
<p>"<em>Damn. If I had to guess, Thermal used his thermal combustion vision on some poor bastard."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, well, darn. I guess we can't give them the element of surprise. Aw well, just ram the door, Loco."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Heh, sure thing, Boss!"</em></p>
<p>...There was a roar that sounded like a revving engine.</p>
<p>Jirou's eyes widened. She then yelled out, "Guys! I think we should get down!"</p>
<p>Then-</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>BA-BAAAAM!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The heavy oak doors flung open, the hinges blown off as the wood broke in several pieces, letting the fragments fly in different directions, as huge bits of the doors came soaring through the air.</p>
<p>Luckily, the teens heed Jirou's advice. Tsuyu and Mina were ducking down, while Denki leaped onto Jirou to cover her, with Tenya doing the same with Ochako, and Shouto ducking down as well.</p>
<p>While Jirou was on the ground, she could hear footsteps...as well as a few guns cocking.</p>
<p>Also, she feels a weight on her for a second, but soon, it was off of her.</p>
<p>"ACK, HEY!"</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>SLAM!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Jirou looked up and saw…</p>
<p>...A large bulky man in a black suit...with a clown mask on...</p>
<p>And he was holding down Denki's head onto the solid wood table...with a gun to his head!</p>
<p>Jirou's eyes went wide with terror and she exclaimed, "KAMINARI!"</p>
<p>She got up to try to punch the man, but...her punches bounced off of him! It was almost as if his body was made of something elastic.</p>
<p>"Heh-heh. That tickles, little girl." The man known as Rubber said, his eyes and gun trained on Denki's head.</p>
<p>"Let him go, you freaking-AH!" Her earlobe ear-jacks were pulled, making her fall back, but a hand was placed behind her head as her face was slammed onto the table as well.</p>
<p>"KYOUKA!" Denki exclaimed back at her.</p>
<p>"Don't try to fight, Punk-Rock!" said a heavily accented woman's voice. The woman then slammed a bat down on the table next to Jirou's face. "Hmm...you know, those ear jacks of yours need to be tied up...as well as the rest of ya. WHIP! Come over here!"</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be there in a second!" said a scraggly male's voice somewhere in the room.</p>
<p>Jirou heard more footsteps, but gritted her teeth as the woman began pulling her ear-jack, as well as her other one to long lengths.</p>
<p>"Okay. Wrap her up," said the woman.</p>
<p>"Sure thing."</p>
<p>Whip then used a whip appendage to wrap around and bind not only Jirou's arms and body, but her longer ear-jacks as well.</p>
<p>"AH!" Jirou exclaimed, feeling trapped by the whip-ropes that are being wrapped around her, making her fall to the floor with a '<em>thud'</em>.</p>
<p>"There we go. Also, I wrapped up Pinkie and Frog Girl back there pretty good," Whip advised, pointing his thumb at the other two girls. Tsuyu was wrapped up to the mouth, so she wouldn't use her frog tongue, while Mina was just wrapped up from head to toe.</p>
<p>"Good work! Got your gun?" said Hare, who was wearing a doll-face mask.</p>
<p>Whip, wearing his clown mask on, smirked as he dug into his black suit and got his gun out, saying, "Of course."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Tenya, Ochako, and Shoto all started to get back up.</p>
<p>"Is everyone okay?" Tenya asked them, helping Ochako get up.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…" Ochako said, a little shaken.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so," Shouto said with a grunt as he got up.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>BANG!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"AAAUGH!" Shouto hollered as a pain shot through his arm.</p>
<p>"Todoroki!?" Ochako and Tenya yelled.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>SHWIF!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"AAAAAHHH!" Tenya yelled as he felt a stab of pain go through one of his legs.</p>
<p>"I-Iida!?" Ochako yelled out to her friend as she turned to him. When she did, she saw that it was a man with a clown mask on his face. He was wearing a black suit, and looked to have thrust a finger in one of Iida's legs, the blood pouring out of his wound evident.</p>
<p>"Okay, Turtle, Crystal, you're up!" Hollered out Razor.</p>
<p>Two big guys rushed over to where Shouto and Tenya were, one a giant monstrous-looking turtle man in another black suit with a clown mask on, and the other a man in yet another black suit and clown mask on that has crystal green skin. They raised their huge fists above the two boys' heads and then…</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>WHAAAM!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>...Their fists hit the back of their skulls, making them go forward to the surface of the table as their foreheads smashed against it, knocking them out instantly.</p>
<p>Ochako's eyes widened in terror. "IIDA! TODOROKI!" She yelled out to them.</p>
<p>She felt something cold on her temple.</p>
<p>"It's wise you don't do anything, little girl."</p>
<p>Ochako froze.</p>
<p>"Or if you think you're woman enough to take us all on, then I must inform you, try anything, and we <em>will </em>kill your friends. We'll even kill these boys we knocked out if you ever so much as lift a <em>finger</em>. But it's your call."</p>
<p>The Gravity Girl let her eyes look to her right to see who was talking...</p>
<p>It was another man in a black suit with a clown mask on...but the shape of his head was odd. Either way, the important thing was, the man was holding a gun to the side of Ochako's head.</p>
<p>She stood there as she shivered in fear.</p>
<p>The odd shape-headed man could only smirk behind the mask, "Good. Now <em>get on the floor</em>," he threatened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soon, Thermal and Chameleon came in the great hall with Izuku and Momo, Chameleon still holding the former at knife-point, while the latter is being held in the air with his tail.</p>
<p>"Okay! We got one kid and the Yaoyorozu girl!" Thermal called out to the gang of crooks.</p>
<p>"I think that's all of them," Turtle informed, "Also, Crystal and I knocked out Ingenium's little brother and Endeavor's kid. They're not waking up anytime soon."</p>
<p>"Heh, well hell, this is coming along real nicely! I thought we were gonna at least have some sort of a challenge here!" Chameleon said with a grin.</p>
<p>Loco dust the wood particles off his large black suit, his clown mask still wrapped around his face. Once he surveyed the room to see that the kids had been contained, he turned around to speak to someone and give that person a thumbs up, saying, "Okay Boss! All clear!"</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Izuku, while fearful for his friends and his life as well, turned his eyes away from the villainous crooks to the man responsible for this hostage situation.</p>
<p>Out from behind the huge metal man that looked like a train, came...this time, a man in a purple suit...wearing <em>the same </em>clown mask like everyone else.</p>
<p>'<em>He...He must be the leader. He's the only male that's wearing a purple suit, so...that has to mean something, right?' </em>Izuku thought as he gulped slightly so as not to be cut easily by the knife's blade.</p>
<p>But then another thought came to him.</p>
<p>'<em>...Wait...that news article said that one of the robbers was wearing a purple suit…'</em></p>
<p>His eyes widened slightly.</p>
<p>'<em>...Is...Is he...is he the robber that got away?'</em></p>
<p>The man in the purple suit walked past the tied up and scared Tsuyu and Mina, and as soon as he passed Hare, the woman was looking cutesy, her bat behind her as she rocked at the balls of her booted feet, and probably making flirty eyes at the man.</p>
<p>The purple-suited man turned his head to her and said in what sounded somewhat like an affectionate tone, "You did <em>really </em>good, my dear."</p>
<p>Hare giggled, "Oh, thank you <em>ever </em>so much, <em>Boss</em>~!"</p>
<p>"Hrrmm…" he glanced at Whip. "You did an excellent job as well, Whip."</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks, Boss!" Whip nodded, a grin behind his mask as he gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>The man then looked down at Jirou, who was trying hard to struggle off the whip-rope as she squirmed in place.</p>
<p>"Don't try to struggle, little girl. Whip's appendages will react to any sudden movements, thus making them <em>tighter </em>around that small frame of yours," said the purple suited man.</p>
<p>Jirou growled as she stopped struggling and glared up at Purple Suit.</p>
<p>"Hmph," He passed her and once he was about to pass Denki, Purple Suit told Rubber, "If you're tired of holding him down, you can just knock him out when you want to."</p>
<p>"Heh, nice. Will do, Boss," Rubber said with a grin.</p>
<p>Purple then told Denki, "Don't even try anything as well, Electro, he's made of rubber."</p>
<p>Denki was shaking in terror by the gun pointing at his head alone.</p>
<p>The man soon came up to the unconscious forms of Shouto and Tenya, the purple suited man looking down at them. He glanced up at Turtle and Crystal and said, "Hm. Nice work, boys."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Boss!" Turtle and Crystal both said in unison with grins behind their masks as they raised their fists up.</p>
<p>Purple then glanced at Hacker, who was pointing his gun at a kneeled Ochako's head, while Razor was leaning against the table edge.</p>
<p>"Hmm...keep an eye on her," he said to them.</p>
<p>Razor snickered, "Oh I'll keep an eye on her, alright."</p>
<p>"Not now, dude," Hacker said in disgust.</p>
<p>"Actually, you might need to go to Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu's room to find anything of <em>value</em>, if you catch my drift. So maybe you should let Razor look after her for a while. Oh, and bring your gun with you," their Boss told the robot man.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry, I'll get right on that." Hacker turned to Ochako, "Well, I feel sorry for you right now, kid."</p>
<p>Ochako quivered and looked to her left to see Razor looking down at her with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"You know, Sweet-Cheeks...you have some <em>really </em><em><strong>nice </strong></em><em>skin,</em>" Razor said as he lifted a hand and a finger, transforming the digit into a blade.</p>
<p>Ochako looked to be on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>Once Hacker left the great hall, the Purple Suit finally went over to Momo and Izuku where his last two henchmen are.</p>
<p>"Ah, and here we have the final two. The lady of the hour, and...uh, this guy," Purple said to Izuku uninterestedly.</p>
<p>Momo grunted as she tried to struggle against Chameleon's tail. "What-urgh-W-What do you want!? Who are you!? Why did you-augh! Why did you let one of your men <em>kill </em>Ichiro!?" she yelled.</p>
<p>"...Ichiro?" the man asked a little bit in mock confusion, "Uh, I'm sorry, little girl, but my <em>men </em>and lady friend over <em>there</em>, killed a lot of people on this floor, including the cooks, and <em>maybe </em>some maids or two. And I'm pretty certain the guards are like, <em>totally</em> <em>dead</em>. Right, guys?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, they're dead." Chameleon said with a nod.</p>
<p>"I thought so. So, anyways, honestly, I never heard, nor actually <em>cared</em>, enough about who this person that goes by the name of Ichiro could be. So yeah, who is he again?"</p>
<p>Momo tries to keep it together, but at the end, she screams out, "MY BUTLER WHEN I WAS THREE! AND YOU KILLED ALL OF THE WORKERS!?"</p>
<p>"Okay, first off, wow, now I <em>really </em>don't care about Ichiro. Secondly, <em>no</em>, not ALL the workers...we haven't gone to the second floor, BUT, Hacker actually knows his way, his Quirk being that of a robot or...something. Anyway, basically, he mapped everything onto his wrist-arm-device-thing and is finding <em>your </em>parents' room so that <em>we </em>can <em><strong>steal </strong></em>a big portion of your money! <strong>Spoiler Alert!</strong>"</p>
<p>"Oh my word! What happened here!? M-Miss Yaoyoro-"</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>BANG!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The voice, which belonged to a maid, was shot in the head by Whip.</p>
<p>The students that were all conscious, Tsuyu, Mina, Jirou, Denki, and Ochako all gasped in horror. Izuku looked on in appalled horror.</p>
<p>As for Momo...she didn't take it that well.</p>
<p>"NOOO!" Momo screamed in despair.</p>
<p>"...Okay, <em>that </em>wasn't the spoiler. <em>That </em>was just one of the workers that Hacker missed. Oh, and speaking of Hacker, as of right now, he's making sure <em>all </em>of your cell phones are <em>not </em>working. So, if you hear a little dial-tone...then you're not using a cell phone. HAHAHAHAAAA!"</p>
<p>Momo looked aghast at his humorous and nonchalant attitude.</p>
<p>Izuku felt the same as his eyes went wide at the disregard of human life this man was showing.</p>
<p>"Hehehehehehe...oh come on, it's a <em>joke</em>. You ever heard of one, Missy?" The man said in slight aggravation.</p>
<p>The Creation Girl just stared at him...but soon gritted her teeth as tears began to form around her eyes, "So...you're just here for <em>money</em>? You just <em>killed </em>people that I know and cared about, all because of...<em>money</em>!?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on now, they were probably paid minimum wage. I'm doing all of these chumps a <em>favor</em> by killing them."</p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU!?" Momo screamed at Purple.</p>
<p>"How dare I!? How dare <em>I</em>!? Oh, that's <em>really rich</em>! That's <em>super rich</em>! That's <em><strong>expensive </strong></em><strong>rich</strong>! That's absolutely <em><strong>rich </strong></em>coming from <em><strong>you</strong></em><strong>,</strong> <strong>isn't it</strong>, Little <em>Miss </em><em><strong>Recommendation</strong></em>!"</p>
<p>Momo's eyes widened in shock. Izuku's eyes also widened in shock. The rest of the students were silent, but had looks of surprises on their faces.</p>
<p>Purple took a deep breath...and lets out a big sigh, "...I'm fine. I'm fine. I really am. I'm fine...I'm <em>fine</em>." The Boss said as he looked at all of his henchmen and, as he called her, his lady friend. He soon turned to Momo. "...But what's <em>not </em>fine...is <em>not</em>...<em><strong>working</strong></em>...for <em><strong>it</strong></em>."</p>
<p>When Izuku heard these words, he thought back to All Might...</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>You've earned this, Midoriya!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>'<em>...All Might…'</em></p>
<p>"Cham, throw her onto the table."</p>
<p>Momo broke out of shock when she was thrown by Chameleon's tail onto the table's hard surface near the bottom edge of it.</p>
<p>"UGH!" She rolled over a little, stopping as she laid there on her stomach, her raven ponytail undone as her hair spilled onto the table.</p>
<p>Izuku just looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>"Well, this day <em>totally</em> <em>sucks</em>, doesn't it?" Bossman mocked Momo as he made his way to the table's side, where she was closer to the edge. He dug something in the chest of his purple suit as he continued to say, "You just want to have a good day, feeling <em>absolutely </em>capable of <em>something </em>in your life, prove your self-worth, and not think of yourself as a <em>failure</em>."</p>
<p>Momo was sluggishly getting up as she laid on her side.</p>
<p>"Yeah...cause God knows you didn't perform really well at that <em>Sports Festival</em>, did ya?"</p>
<p>Izuku's eyes widened by another margin, but this time, in dread.</p>
<p>'<em>Oh no...no, no, NO! Please...don't do that to her!'</em></p>
<p>"I mean, sheesh, you were taken out of the ring in less than, what, a millisecond?" Bossman then got out the item of his suit...that being a gun.</p>
<p>Before Izuku could say anything, Momo...also got a gun out.</p>
<p>She aimed it at the Boss with anger in her eyes as she gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>...But the man already got his gun out and aimed it at Momo.</p>
<p>...It was a standoff.</p>
<p>Ochako gasped, "Momo!"</p>
<p>Jirou, and the rest of the students looked on in horror.</p>
<p>"...Let's not do anything stupid, kid," Purple said.</p>
<p>Momo then heard guns cocking. She didn't have to know what they mean...this man's henchmen have their guns pointing right at her.</p>
<p>"...You know...I haven't really told you what my <em>Quirk </em>is, didn't I?"</p>
<p>The young woman kept her seething eyes on him as she kept gritting her teeth at him.</p>
<p>The Boss kept his eyes on Momo, his gun arm pointing straight at her…</p>
<p>...He then leans forward...and lets his masked covered forehead touch the tip of the barrel of Momo's gun, also letting his gun be close to her face.</p>
<p>"...Do you want to know?"</p>
<p>Momo glared at him and asked, a seething tone in her voice, "<em>What...</em>is your <em>Quirk</em>?"</p>
<p>"...Well, quite frankly...I don't have one."</p>
<p>Izuku went stiff, his eyes wide with instant shock.</p>
<p>'<em>...He...He doesn't...have a Quirk?'</em></p>
<p>Momo's eyes also widened at that bombshell and uttered, "What?"</p>
<p>But that was a mistake.</p>
<p>With that moment of letting her guard down, the Boss took her gun hand and twisted her wrist. She yelped in pain and dropped her gun on the table. Throwing her hand aside, the man then grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her off the table harshly.</p>
<p>With a hard <em>thud</em>, Momo tried to get up, but a hard shoed foot slammed on her back.</p>
<p>"AAUGH!" Momo yelled.</p>
<p>The Boss put away his gun and told one of his henchmen, "One of you get a chair. When you do, Whip, tie her up."</p>
<p>No questions were asked, as Turtle got a chair that belonged to Todoroki. Once he placed it at Momo's side, the man told Turtle, "Pick her up."</p>
<p>Once the man got his foot off of Momo, Turtle quickly picked her up by her arms and placed her on the chair, the young woman trying to flail wildly.</p>
<p>"Whip, do your thing."</p>
<p>Whip used his whip appendage to wrap it around Momo, snapping the appendage off and making her be contained into place on the chair.</p>
<p>"Good," The man said as he came closer to the girl. Once he's close enough, he stares at her face, which Momo scowled in resistance at the madman while she struggled.</p>
<p>"...You know, you need to <em>smile</em> more." He said as he dug into the inside of his suit pockets and got out...a switchblade.</p>
<p>Momo's expression then slowly morphed into dread upon seeing the item.</p>
<p>"How about I tell a joke?" The man said with sadistic glee as he pointed the unopened switchblade at her. "Would you like that? Good! Brace yourself, though, cause this is gonna be a long one. Now, the joke starts with six <em>pathetic </em>low-lives who think they're better than everyone else and think they can get away with things. They're also not very good people, as you can tell. They like to <em>rob </em>banks and <em>people's </em>hard-earned cash for a living. One day they get call from an anonymous caller that goes by the name Mr. J! Mr J tells these six <em>idiots </em>to gather up and meet with each other with <em>another </em>guy to rob a bank! But Mr. J tells some of these nitwits that they can have the bigger share if they do this task for him, and that task is...wait for it...kill their own guy! And they did! One guy with wings killed a guy with scissor-hands, another guy with X-ray vision killed the wing-guy, and some dope with a flicking gun...ability thing? Yeah, I know, it's stupid. Anyway, he killed the X-ray guy, but, you know what the <em>actual </em>joke in all of this is?"</p>
<p>Momo just looked at him, fear evident on her face, until she said, "You're...<em>You're</em> Mr. J…the one that robbed the bank this afternoon."</p>
<p>"...Ooh, and you ruin the <em>punchline</em>!" 'Mr. J' said in faux-disappointment, "Oh, <em>darn</em>! Well, you know, since you already figured it out, I'll just give you the shorter version as well as the <em>big</em> reveal: The <em>seventh </em>guy was 'Mr. J' all along, and he took care of two of the big guys that were with him, one with an explosion, while the other one was done in by a simple gunshot wound to the head after he was being <em>flown </em>across the room from said explosion from the guy next to him. Upon hearing that, the Flicker guy saw that Mr. J executed the guy, and Mr. J shot his ass, or moreover, his <em>arms</em>, making him immobile. He did some bad things to the guy, and then my lady friend <em>over there</em>," Mr. J pointed to Hare, who in turn waved at Momo in a mocking fashion. "...came in with the van and <em>finished him off by RUNNING OVER HIS HEAD! WOOOHOOOO!</em> HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"</p>
<p>Momo looked at him appalled, as well as Ochako and the rest of the students while Mr. J laughed uproariously.</p>
<p>Izuku, upon listening and watching, just had his mouth dropped open in terror at how...how…</p>
<p>He can't even describe this situation right now. Was it surreal? Was it bizarre? It all felt so unreal.</p>
<p>He just can't believe that someone could be this...this <em>cruel</em>...</p>
<p>And to do so <em>without</em> a <em>Quirk</em>.</p>
<p>Once his laughter died down, Mr. J continued, "And really, that's the <em>real </em>punchline! You don't <em>need </em>to be a <em>Hero, </em>or <em>have </em>a <em>Quirk </em>to kill somebody! All you need...is an <em>idea</em>. An...<em>innovation</em>. Cause really, it's not about the money, believe it or not...I just want people to see the <em>joke</em>."</p>
<p>Momo sat there in stunned silence.</p>
<p>"...And quite frankly, my dear..."</p>
<p>Mr. J pushed the button on his switchblade to reveal a skinny but deadly blade.</p>
<p>"...It looks like you didn't <em>get the </em><em><strong>joke</strong></em>."</p>
<p>Mr. J then grabbed Momo's face, but she was struggling, her head trying to get away from his grip.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, don't struggle, <em>dooon't </em>struggle...I just want to <em><strong>carve </strong></em>a <em>nice...</em>little...<em><strong>smile</strong></em>...on your <em>pretty </em>little frown-filled <em><strong>face</strong></em>," Mr. J said as he held onto Momo's face and kept it there while he brought the blade closer to her mouth.</p>
<p>Momo grunted and tried not to open her mouth to let this psychopath get what he wants...but she was losing strength.</p>
<p>Tsuyu, Mina, Jirou, and Denki looked on in horror, helpless that they can't do anything for their friend. Ochako looked on in terror as well, wishing she could do something, but Razor had sharp fingers underneath her throat, and if she moved, she'd get her neck slit.</p>
<p>"You might want to not watch this," advised Razor to Ochako.</p>
<p>And Izuku...feels even more helpless than ever before.</p>
<p>'<em>All Might...what...what can I do? I-I can't let Yaoyorozu get hurt like this! I...I…'</em></p>
<p>...He needs to do <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>'<em>...I can't take this. This has to </em><strong>stop</strong><em>.'</em></p>
<p>"HEY! LEAVE HER <em>ALONE</em>!"</p>
<p>...Mr. J actually stopped.</p>
<p>Everyone paused.</p>
<p>The students' eyes all widened at who yelled out.</p>
<p>Ochako tried to look at the person who called out, but she was too frightened to do anything. However, she knows who it was.</p>
<p>Momo, her face all squished up by Mr. J's gloved-hand was on the verge of tears, but froze when she heard that voice.</p>
<p>'<em>Mi...Midoriya?'</em></p>
<p>...Mr. J slowly turned his attention to Izuku.</p>
<p>Chameleon growled and put the knife up further to Izuku's throat, exclaiming, "Shut up, kid! Just watch and let it be a lesson for you!"</p>
<p>"Wait."</p>
<p>Chameleon looked at his Boss in confusion.</p>
<p>...Mr. J, actually...pulls the blade further away from Momo's face.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>...He made his way over to Izuku.</p>
<p>Izuku was shaking, his whole body trembling with fear.</p>
<p>'<em>Okay...I said it...he's away from Yaoyorozu...and he's coming over here...what now?'</em></p>
<p>Mr. J stopped in front of Izuku…</p>
<p>"...Cham, take the knife away from his throat, and get your gun ready, just in case."</p>
<p>Cham blinked, but complied either way, taking the knife away from Midoriya's neck and letting him stand there...</p>
<p>Izuku was free…</p>
<p>He was free…</p>
<p>So...why is he not doing anything? Anything to save his friends?</p>
<p>...He didn't have a plan.</p>
<p>"What's your name, kid?" asked the man.</p>
<p>Izuku, startled, looked at the clown-masked purple suited man, fear now coursing through him as he stuttered, "U-Uh...m-my-"</p>
<p>"Oh wait. You know what? Sorry, nevermind, stupid question. It's <em>Midoriya, </em>right?"</p>
<p>Izuku's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Hacker looked into all the files at UA to know who all of the Class 1-A students are. You, though...seem...<em>ordinary</em>." The man said as he tilted his head at Midoriya.</p>
<p>Izuku froze in place as the man kept talking.</p>
<p>"...You didn't think this was how it was all gonna go down, did ya? You go to someone's nice home, you help out a little bit of your friends, maybe even give the girl who lives in this estate a good pep talk...I see it in your face. You have a...<em>need </em>to help others...do you?"</p>
<p>Izuku kept shaking as he looked at Mr. J...and decided to answer that question, "Y-...Y-Yes...Yes I do."</p>
<p>Mr. J stared him down behind his clown mask…</p>
<p>"...Well, I have another question for you, <em>Midoriya</em>."</p>
<p>...Izuku gulped, still trembling.</p>
<p>"...Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand...end chapter!</p>
<p>YES! I DID IT! 8D</p>
<p>I'm so happy that I finished this chapter! And you all think I wasn't GONNA! Well, HA, on you! XP</p>
<p>But as of now though, I need to get back to uni, so with all that said, this will take a while for me to update again. But never fear! I will continue it as well as my other potential stories! :)</p>
<p>With that said, thank you all for reading and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^</p>
<p>-TSP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why So Serious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joker has some fun with Izuku...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Wha...what?" Izuku stuttered.</p><p>...Mr. J just trained his eyes at the boy without a word.</p><p>"...I said what's your shoe size, kid?" he asked suddenly.</p><p>"...Huh?" Izuku uttered with a blink, a little off-guard.</p><p>"...Why's the sky blue, do you happen to know?" the clown-masked purple-suited man asked him in slight ridicule.</p><p>"...Wha…" Now Izuku was confused, "...Uh...are...are you-I-I mean...are-are those...r-real questions, or...?"</p><p>"...You seemed to be stressed, buddy." Mr. J said to him as he closed his switchblade and store it away in his jacket.</p><p>"Wh-Wha-u-uh…I-I, u-um...w-well-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, <em>hey</em>," Mr. J said to the greenette as he wrapped his long left arm around his shoulders to somehow calm him down, which only made Izuku squeak in surprise, "You need to relax, kid...lighten up, loosen up a bit, you know? I mean, come on, you're training to be a Hero here! You can't break under pressure or freeze up whenever disaster strikes! I mean, haven't they taught you that in UA or any other school for that matter?"</p><p>"U-Uh...wha-uh...I-...u-u-uh-" Izuku tried to say, completely dumbstruck at this sudden turn of conversation. He glanced at the man's hand that was hanging off his shoulder and back to his masked face, feeling unsure and quite frankly frightened at what might occur since Mr. J is so close to him.</p><p>"I mean, from what Hacker showed me, you got a great Quirk, believe it or not!" Mr. J told Izuku, as he led him to the edge of the long table, "Tell me, what was it? It was a little generic sounding, but it was something like "super strength" or whatever, right?"</p><p>"Uh…" Izuku gulped, turning his frightened gaze at Mr. J, "Y-...Y-...Yes?"</p><p>The boy couldn't see it, but a smirk was forming underneath his mask as he looked at him, "Interesting...and you also happen to have some kind of "super speed" as well back at Hosu City, right?"</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened at the man. "Wha-what?"</p><p>"I mean, granted, the news said that you and your two knocked-out classmates over there," he pointed at the unconscious boys on the floor with his head, "try to fight the big bad villain Stain, and end up losing, but…" his smirk broadened as he kept his gaze at Izuku, "...that's not what <em>really </em>happened, <em>right</em>?"</p><p>"...Wha-What?" Izuku asked in a breathless tone.</p><p>"I mean, come on, it's three guys against one! Sure, that Stain guy may have that disgusting Quirk that stops people temporarily by letting him lick their blood or something, but Speedster and Freezerburn over there, as well as <em>you</em>, had to overpower him at one point, right?" Mr. J told him.</p><p>"U-Uh...I...u-um…"</p><p>"Come on now, tell ol' Uncle J the <em>truth</em>, hmm?" Mr. J said, his tone faux-comforting as he one-armed squeezed Izuku's shoulders.</p><p>Izuku gazed at the madman dumbstruck, frozen in place as he still trembled in fear.</p><p>"...You know," Mr. J began saying, "I came across a lot of liars in my time. They would scheme and steal their way to the top and take all the fame and glory...kind of like how those Pro Heroes took all the fame and glory for themselves, right? And we all know how the news alters <em>every single thing</em> to make it sound grandeur, when it's <em>not</em>. They tell little white lies, so they can have a good story on their hands...but the difference in this news coverage story is that...you and your buddies never got <em>any</em> recognition, did you?"</p><p>"...We...Well, they-"</p><p>"Ahp, nah-uh-ah!" Mr. J stopped Izuku from speaking as he raised his finger up. "Speak truthfully now. Your parents told you not to lie, right? Or least...<em>one </em>of your parents, right?"</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened once more as he froze.</p><p>'<em>What? How...I mean, does he know that it's just me and my Mom?'</em></p><p>Mr. J looked like he was smiling something crooked behind that mask. "Let me guess: No father figure in your life. Does that sound accurate?"</p><p>"...H-...How...How did you-"</p><p>"Because you lack self-confidence," Mr. J told him bluntly.</p><p>The green-haired boy said nothing after that…</p><p>"...Well, that and I...<em>observe </em>people's body language, demeanor, tone, I analyze, okay?" Mr. J adds on.</p><p>Izuku's eyes were never wider than they were now.</p><p>'<em>Ob-Observe? Analyze? That...that-that sounds a lot like m-'</em></p><p>"I can see you were never really a ladies man, so I'm betting the only woman, well, hell, maybe the only <em>person</em> in your life you ever talk to was your mother, right? Hence why you would act so indecisive, nervous, and jittery around people...hm. Why <em>is </em>that, I wonder? You have a good Quirk and you're obviously a capable fighter, so you have <em>nothing</em> to be so insecure about! I mean, why would you freeze up at the chance to take me and my crew down? Why wouldn't you have the chance to take one of my men down, and rescue one of your classmates, thus formulating a plan to beat me and the rest of my guys? Why would <em>you </em>even be scared of little old <em>me</em>? I mean, come on, I'm a Quirkless loser! You can finish me off any day of the week!"</p><p>The boy just looked at him, listening to him as he felt unsure of what to do at this point.</p><p>"...But I think <em>you </em>wouldn't want to do that, because you wouldn't think that would be the <em>right </em>thing to do, now would it? It would be unfitting for a Hero to <em>kill </em>someone, much less than make them brutally handicap. I mean, that's vigliante crap, and you ain't that! And the publicity would be <em>awful</em>, oh, they would hate you, mock you, question your ideals, and really, no one would want that on their Hero resume, oh, no, no, no, <em>noooo</em>! I mean, goodness, that would go against everything a Hero stands for, you know? And if that's not enough, to kill a Quirkless person like me? Oh-no-ho-ho-nooo, that's automatically a big no-no as well! ...Even though the majority of them wouldn't <em>care</em>. Every Hero just wants to look good in front of the camera, am I right? Like some would just say that Quirkless people are <em>wastes </em>of <em>space</em>, <em>worthless</em>, <em>useless</em>, <em>deserved</em> to be <em>abandoned</em> by the side of the road, put out of their <em>misery</em>, should jump off a bridge and <em>kill themselves</em>, the works, you know what I mean? ...But you know? <em>I </em>don't let it bother me that much. Cause <em>one </em>Hero told me that I <em>can be</em> something <em>more</em>...that I can <em>do something about</em> <em>it</em>..."</p><p>Mr J. gazed at the boy in silence behind the mask, which Izuku looked back at him, the boy feeling the same unease whenever this man gets quiet, afraid he'll do something to harm him...</p><p>"...And I <em><strong>did</strong></em>," Mr. J said to him, to let that sink in.</p><p>The room was silent, so quiet that everyone felt like breathing would make too much noise…</p><p>Momo looked on at Mr. J and Midoriya's conversation with wide-eyed fear, afraid for her classmate and newfound friend. The dread sank into her as she watched their interaction, which was all she could do, watch the scene play out. She never felt so helpless like this, so...<em>useless</em>. She can't do anything to create something out of her, her arms and hands tied up by the whip-rope Villain.</p><p>'<em>Midoriya...</em>"</p><p>Momo hopes he can get out of this situation.</p><p>Meanwhile with the rest of the kids, Ochako looked on with apprehension, completely worried for her friend. The others that were conscious, such as Kaminari, who was looking at the scene while having the side of his head pressed on the table by Rubber's hand. The rest of the girls, who were all on the floor, listened in with dreadful anticipation.</p><p>"...But, I'm speaking to someone who <em>has</em> a <em>Quirk</em>. I mean, you wouldn't know what it feels like, really..." Mr. J leaned in to Izuku, a wicked grin slowly but surely showing underneath his mask.</p><p>...Izuku gulped anxiously.</p><p>"...<em><strong>would </strong></em><em>you</em>?"</p><p>Midoriya's heart stopped, shock written all over his face.</p><p>"...Heh-heh. I bet you would know a certain thing or two about being Quirkless...<strong>right</strong>...<em><strong>kid</strong></em>?" Mr. J. taunted him in a tone that sounded too gleeful to Izuku's liking.</p><p>"...Wh-...What?" Izuku asked in pure fear.</p><p>...Mr. J chuckled, the evil grin probably still plastered behind the mask, "...You're not <em>really </em>a good liar, are you, Midoriya? I mean, I don't have to beat it out of you...your face says it <em>all</em>. "</p><p>...The green-haired boy began to tremble again. Not only that, but Izuku felt...claustrophobic all of a sudden. The dread drenched his entire being like flooding water coming out of a broken dam. It flooded every nerve in his body as they locked up, tensed enough to feel overwhelmed.</p><p>"...Do you want to know what my father said about confidence?" Mr. J asked the boy.</p><p>Izuku didn't speak, he didn't even stutter. He just shook as he looked at this man...this <em>crazed</em>...man.</p><p>"Well...confidence is sort of like...<em>gravity</em>...kind of like what that girl's Quirk is over there," Mr. J motioned his head at scared Ochako, who was still contained by Razor, "But, we're talking about something totally different, new concept, new analogy. Now...confidence is, like I said, like gravity. All you need...is a little-"</p><p>Then Izuku felt a hand grasp the back of his head, as his forehead went down hard on the table's surface.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The impact made Izuku see stars, a resounding pound of pain coming through his head.</p><p>Momo's and Ochako's eyes both widened at the scene in horror. Kaminari cringed as he witnessed Izuku's head colliding to the table, while the girls could only dread what was happening to the boy.</p><p>Izuku, dazed, tried to regain his balance as well as his bearings, but Mr. J grabbed him by the back of his shirt and picked him up by his chest and tossed him onto the table. Izuku, on his stomach, slid on the table slightly. Still dazed and having a pounding headache, the boy tried to get up from the attack, but Mr. J quickly got up on the table and <em>kicked </em>him in the chest. Now slammed on his back, Izuku coughed in pain, while Mr. J stood above him, grabbing the front of his shirt as he kneeled on the table and <em>punched </em>him in the face repeatedly.</p><p>Momo sat there in shock, her eyes even more frightened and wider than before, while Ochako was shaking hopelessly, her eyes wide and scared as she was cringing at every hit that Izuku was getting.</p><p>Denki also just kept wincing at the beatdown, while Jirou, Tsuyu, and Mina all just laid there, wishing they could drown out the punches that are being thrown at Midoriya.</p><p>Mr. J kept rapidly beating Midoriya's face in without a word being said, while poor Izuku didn't have any time to guard himself as each hit to his face was more painful than the last.</p><p>Then, with one last punch, Mr. J stops his onslaught and drops Izuku on his back. The crook gets up, waving his punching hand from all the impacts he gave to the boy.</p><p>"Phew!" Mr. J said, "You gave me quite a workout there, kid! Haha!"</p><p>Izuku, in obvious pain, groaned slightly from the beatdown while sluggishly trying to get back up on his shaky arms. As he tried to get back up on his feet, the pain in his head made him lose balance, making him stagger and plop onto his left side. The boy tried to slowly get back up, the blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He was sure his nose was broken and that he had an even worse concussion than before.</p><p>"Sheesh, you don't look so good, pal," Mr. J said in mock concern as he hunched at the boy's side, "You know, for someone who has super strength and super speed, you surely don't even <em>try </em>to use them all that much. I mean, heck, I would at least think you had some good reflexes with a <em>Quirk </em>like <em>that</em>."</p><p>Izuku turned his head to face the hunched over Mr. J, his whole face bruised and bloodied as he looked up at him in a pained wince.</p><p>"But, I guess that's why you're going to UA in the first place, right?" Mr. J continued, "To get that <em>beautiful</em> knowledge on how to be a Hero and all that shit?"</p><p>The green haired teen, thinking this is the point of no return, tried to glare at the man, but it came out as a grimace.</p><p>"...Hm. Still think you can put up a brave front, huh kid?" Mr. J then stands up, hovering over Izuku, "How about I give you some dancing lessons instead? I really do need to get these old <em><strong>legs </strong></em>here<strong>-</strong>"</p><p>He then delivered <em>another</em> hard brutal kick to Izuku again in the stomach, making the teen collapse onto the surface of the table as he turned over on his side, winded and coughing from the pain as he clutched his stomach.</p><p>"...<em><strong>working </strong></em>again! HAHAHA!" Mr. J laughed at his own twisted joke as he gave Izuku another kick again, this time in the ribs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"AUGH!" Izuku didn't even have time to react, laying there on his side and in too much pain to get back up. Now he felt as if a rib had cracked.</p><p>Ochako and Momo, who kept watching Midoriya's suffering, just couldn't bear to look at the scene anymore.</p><p>The former, Ochako, just closed her eyes as tears welled up in them, praying that Izuku wouldn't be too hurt from the beatdown that this psychotic man is inflicting upon him. She feels like she has to do something, and maybe she <em>could,</em> but she didn't want to take the risk of letting her friends be murdered by these Villains, or mess up at the last second, causing them to kill her. Even her stance was kept frozen the whole time, just because the Razor guy had a clear sharp finger on her throat, and felt like the slightest movement could trigger him to slit it. She didn't even think she could cover her ears or say anything, either to tell them to stop or to drown them out, if she was going to be cut. She's obviously scared out of her mind, but she wished she could do <em>something</em>...something to save herself, her classmates, and <em>Midoriya</em>. She never felt so helpless before in her life...and she was supposed to be <em>Hero-in-training</em>! What kind of Hero just stands around and does <em>nothing</em>?</p><p>Meanwhile, Momo just kept looking on in shock and horror at Midoriya's beating. If she felt helpless before, then this is taking the whole cake. Never had she felt so <em>powerless</em>. Her arms and her whole torso, as well as part of the chair she's sitting in, were completely wrapped around by this villain's whip-rope Quirk, making her be constricted so tightly, that it's making it hard for her to even move or budge, let alone breathe. She can't really create anything that would be useful at this point, thanks to this rope material that's around her school-uniformed body. The rope material was blocking off access to her skin, so she wouldn't create any items, and the only things that were exposed as of right now were parts of her thighs that were in-between her stockings and skirt. There was also her face, but she would never use whatever lipids were on her head. She truly felt <em>weak</em>...</p><p>And here they are now, witnessing Midoriya get savagely beaten for no reason by this...<em>maniac </em>of a person.</p><p>Mr. J then began to say, "Now, I call <em>this </em>little dance,"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A kick in Midoriya's stomach, causing him to cough again.</p><p>"<em>Dancing with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight</em>!" Mr. J continued.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He kicked him in the center of his chest.</p><p>"OUGH!" Midoriya grunted in pain.</p><p>"You know, the one I told you before, but you <em>acted</em> like you didn't hear it!?" Mr. J reminded him as he delivered another kick to his ribs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"UGH!"</p><p>"I know, it's a long title, but hey, I added something poetic to it!"</p><p>A kick to the stomach once more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"AUGH!"</p><p>"Like for instance, since he's the Devil, he doesn't dance around daytime to be seen,"</p><p>A kick to his ribs again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"OOF-UFF!"</p><p>"He dances at <em>night</em>, so he can party with his <em>buddies</em>-"</p><p>Another kick in the chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"UUGH!"</p><p>"Who are just normal people looking for a good time to wreak some <em><strong>havoc</strong></em>!"</p><p>Then, for good measure, he kicked him in the face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"<em>STOP IT! JUST </em><em><strong>STOP IT</strong></em><em>! STOP HURTING HIM, PLEASE! JUST TAKE MY MONEY AND </em><em><strong>GO!</strong></em> <em><strong>JUST </strong></em><strong>GO!</strong>"</p><p>...All was silent...</p><p>Ochako's eyes went wide...staring in shock at the person that screamed that statement.</p><p>Denki, also not wanting to see the brutal beatdown Midoriya is getting, opened one of his eyes and directed his attention to the source of that yell.</p><p>Even the rest of the girls recognized who yelled that out...and now, thanks to the abrupt silence, they were instantly afraid for her safety all over again.</p><p>The henchman(and woman) all turned to the source of the plea.</p><p>Momo just sat there with desperation in her eyes, tears about to flow down her cheeks as her form was shaking in fear.</p><p>"Please…" Momo said to Mr J in a quivering tone, "Just...take the money and go. Stop...<em>hurting</em> him...he hasn't done anything to you."</p><p>The henchmen all glanced at each other, Hare raising a brow at the girl.</p><p>Mr. J directed his attention slowly at Momo.</p><p>All was quiet...</p><p>"...Now you see, that's where you're wrong, Little Missy," Mr. J said to Momo. He began to kneel on one leg in front of a bruised, beaten, and battered Izuku and turned his head to him, "<em>This</em>...little <em>bastard</em>...had the <em>gall</em>...to speak up...while I was having <em>fun</em>."</p><p>Momo looked on in horror, her face morphing into one of pure dread, at the man's words and at Izuku's condition.</p><p>Izuku looked up at Mr. J with his back on the table's surface, recovering from that kick to the head. Grasping at his skull with both hands, he gritted his teeth through the aching pain.</p><p>"...Hrmph," Mr. J harrumphed and got back up on his feet again, making his way exactly in front of Izuku, as well as the others that were watching the beatdown. He stood in front of him, looking down at the boy with his mask still on his face, almost as if he was studying Izuku's broken form.</p><p>"...Oh, and <em>apparently </em>he <em>had</em> to play <em><strong>Hero</strong></em> while he's at it!" The clown-masked man exclaimed harshly, pointing at Izuku, "Now <em>that, </em>right <em>there</em>, was <em>un-</em><em><strong>called</strong></em> <em><strong>for</strong></em>!"</p><p>...Silence…</p><p>"...And right now, I've lost all my will to laugh," Mr. J said nonchalantly.</p><p>He then began to be over and on the boy as he knelt down once more on him. Reaching into his purple suit jacket, he got out…</p><p>Momo's eyes widened in absolute terror.</p><p>And so did Ochako's.</p><p>"Dude...just leave him alone already! He hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Denki said, not standing to see his classmate get this kind of treatment.</p><p>"Rubber, knock him out," Mr. J told the big guy as soon as he got out his gun from his inner suit pocket.</p><p>"Phew! Thanks, Boss. Was getting kind of tired," Rubber said as he lifted up Kaminari's head off the table and <em>slammed </em>it back onto it. Denki was out like light, Rubber tossing him next to a horrified Jirou on the floor.</p><p>The bloodied and bruised Izuku looked up at Mr. J, fear in his eyes as his whole body shook when he saw the gun in his hand.</p><p>"You know," started Mr. J as he moved his wrist in lazy circles as he carried the weapon, "You kind of really do remind me of my old man. He was really...completely...<em>ordinary</em>. Nothing special about him at all, honestly, he was just...you know, ordinary! Absolutely...<em><strong>ordinary</strong></em>," he looked down at Izuku, the eyes of his mask narrowing, looking as if he might be smiling in wicked glee, "But <em>you </em>though, my <em><strong>friend</strong></em>, take the cake! You're so ordinary…" he leaned close to Izuku, "...that you're <em><strong>nothing.</strong></em>"</p><p>Izuku looked at him with such dread, that he almost had tears in his eyes.</p><p>'<em>Why...why couldn't I do anything?'</em></p><p>...He has to do something. <em>Now</em>.</p><p>With all the strength he could muster, Izuku tried to grab the wrist of Mr. J's gun hand, but the maniac grabbed <em>his </em>wrist just in time.</p><p>"Oh, <em>now</em> you fight back?" Mr. J taunted with a laugh, "Ha-ha-hah! Pretty delayed reaction there, kiddo! But on the bright side, you made me laugh again! So congratulations! You put a smile on my face!"</p><p>Then, as he was holding onto Izuku's wrist, with his gun hand, he pulled a little bit of his mask off, right to where he could only see Mr. J's horrifying demented smile...laced with...red clown paint on his lips on a stark white chin.</p><p>Something about this reveal was...terrifying. To the disturbing makeup, to the yellow stained teeth.</p><p>"See?" Mr. J demonstrated with an evil grin, "One big <em>smile</em>!" he roughly twisted the boy's wrist making him yell out in pain.</p><p>Then, Mr. J carefully...put the gun inside Izuku's mouth, letting it be positioned onto the inside of his right cheek, the gun barrel stretching and poking his cheek out.</p><p>Izuku froze on the spot.</p><p>"MIDORIYA! NO!" Momo yelled in a panic.</p><p>Ochako didn't care anymore about her predicament, she just screamed out, "MIDORIYA!"</p><p>Whip dug a pinkie finger in his ear, "Sheesh, these gals are loud. Louder than Hare."</p><p>"Hey, watch it!" Hare glared at Whip, ready to threaten him with a bat, but then she heard a little beeping sound inside her pocket. Looking at the source of the sound in question, she dug out the device, it being a ear communicator. She put it in her ear and turned on the audio in her ear.</p><p>"Yeah? ...Oh, okay! I'll tell him! Thanks Hack!" Hare told Hacker as she turned off the communicator.</p><p>Meanwhile, with Mr. J and Izuku...</p><p>"How about...I...put a smile...on <em>your </em>face, kid?" Mr. J asked him morbidly, "One...big...<em><strong>messy</strong></em> <strong>smile</strong>."</p><p>Izuku was still frozen in fear, unable to do anything with a gun in his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, come on, <em>Midoriya</em>, why so serious?" Mr. J asked, his smile getting wider and wider, looking more demented by the second, "You know it's all just a <em>joke</em>."</p><p>'<em>This...this is happening. This is really happening! I'm...I'm gonna die right now…'</em></p><p>Midoriya's whole life flashed before his eyes: he saw his mother, his friends, All Might and all the hard work that he gave him to achieve One For All…</p><p>To think it would end like this…</p><p>"And me? Well...I'm one <em>hell </em>of a <em><strong>Joker</strong></em>." Mr. J...or also known as <em>Joker </em>told Izuku with one last wicked grin aimed at him, "...And spoil alert! That's what the 'J' stands for! Heh-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-HA!"</p><p>'<em>I'm...I'm sorry All Might...everyone...mom…'</em></p><p>"Hey Mr. J!" yelled out Hare.</p><p>...Mr. J, aka Joker, ever so slowly turned his head to Hare, his smile still in place.</p><p>"...Yes, Hare, dear?"</p><p>"Hacker said he got all the loot from the Yaoyorozu's bank accounts! What now, Puddin'? Does that mean our job here is done?"</p><p>"..." Joker's smile was still on his face, "...Oh...hm..."</p><p>...There was a brief pause.</p><p>Momo was extremely rigid, her heart stopping from the suspense.</p><p>Ochako looked on in despair, her eyes wide as her whole body trembled.</p><p>And Izuku was still scared out of his mind.</p><p>"...Welp! Time to go, folks!" Joker announced.</p><p>Joker stood up, taking the gun out of Izuku's mouth.</p><p>"Well, you're lucky, kid." Joker told the boy as he pulled his mask down to cover his mouth again, "Time's up, so we have to roll. See ya! ...Or not. Depending on if we'll ever see each other again, which I really hope not in your case. But hey, like I said, on the bright side, you made this fun enough for me to put a smile on my face! He-he-heh-HAAAH!"</p><p>And with that, Joker took his leave, walking away from Izuku. The henchmen were also looking ready to leave, when Joker said to Whip, "Oh, hey, Whip. If you could, wrap up Gravity Girl. Razor, that's enough containing her. Wait till Whip comes over for him to wrap her up."</p><p>"Sure thing, Boss!" Whip said as he grew out a whip from one of his top wrists, making his way over where Razor and Ochako are.</p><p>"Well, Sweetcheeks, looks like this is the end of the road for us. Sorry for not getting to cut off that soft skin of yours," Razor jested sadistically.</p><p>"You honestly need help," Turtle said to Razor.</p><p>"Don't we all?" Crystal said to Turtle.</p><p>"Heh, very funny. Better be careful with the jokes though, you don't want to piss off the Boss," Chameleon said as he passed the others.</p><p>"Heh, well, I tell you one thing, UA is slacking off with their education system if they can't teach these kids how to defend themselves," Thermal said, walking alongside Cham.</p><p>"Tch, yeah! I mean, damn man, ain't it supposed to be a prestigious school?" Rubber asked anyone, "The only one that actually put up a decent fight was the rich girl. And even then, she was a little mediocre. No offense, Girly," he said to Momo.</p><p>Momo didn't even hear him as she just sat there in her chair, wrapped up in the whip-rope, her eyes focused on Midoriya's frozen laying form as she looked on in shock.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's what you get when you go to a <em>rich </em>school," Hare says as she looked down at the wrapped up girls on the floor, "You kids need to find better options."</p><p>"Alright, alright, enough yapping," Whip told everyone and then said to Razor, "Okay Razor, let her go."</p><p>"See ya, Sweetcheeks," Razor said as he let go of Ochako, making Whip do his thing, whipping and wrapping her body up.</p><p>"ACK!" Ochako yelped as she fell to the ground, body all wrapped up with whip-rope, securing not only her frame, but as well as her arms and hands, so that she couldn't use her Quirk on anything.</p><p>"Okay, that takes care of that," Whip says as he and everyone else begin to walk out, "Now let's get out of here. I feel a little hungry. Who's up for some good ol' tempura?"</p><p>"Are you kiddin?" Loco said as he waited for them near the opened double doors, "We should be eating some good Kobe steak right now from all this dough we stole!"</p><p>"I want to buy something really nice for myself," Hare said with glee.</p><p>Joker then hopped off the table's upper end near the great hall's double doored entryway with just a skip to his jump before he landed. The other crooks walked out of the room, which along with Hacker, who's now just going downstairs, made their way out of the estate.</p><p>Before they and Joker could though, the latter spinned around on his heel to face the traumatized UA students.</p><p>"Well, thank you kids, you've all been such a wonderful audience, but as of now, I leave not only with loot in my pockets, but I leave you all with this little lesson for today...<em>Don't underestimate your enemies! </em>Ha! I really hope they'd all taught you that at UA! HAAAA-HAHAHAHAHA-HAAAA!" laughed Joker as he turned around and...shimmied his way out of the estate.</p><p>And then...they were gone.</p><p>...The loud but cold silence lingered on in the great hall of the Yaoyorozu Estate...</p><p>Tsuyu was frozen in terror while she was in her bindings, while Mina was trying to struggle out of hers with her acid(but it was proving extremely difficult thanks to the material of it). Jirou just laid there, Kaminari only in her vision, and Ochako, who just got wrapped up, was squirming through her binds. Iida and Todoroki looked like they were still knocked out.</p><p>Momo though, just sat there in shock at the whole thing, trying to process everything that has happened as of now.</p><p>And Izuku...just laid there, a little bit in pain, and almost suffered from having a heart attack.</p><p>"Uh...uh...uuuh…" Izuku droned, too stunned to even register that he can get up now.</p><p>...Oh. He can get up now.</p><p>...Wait, he can get up now!</p><p>Izuku shot up, but his ribs, stomach, and head started aching.</p><p>"Ugh! Uuuh…" Midoriya groaned and coughed, hands on his ribs and on his stomach.</p><p>"Midoriya!" Momo called out to him in relief, "A-Are you alright?!"</p><p>When he placed a hand on the side of his head, he tried to get himself back up on his feet. He answered her though, saying, "Y-Yeah...I...ugh…"</p><p>"Midoriya! Oh thank God you're okay!" Ochako called out to him from the ground, "Do you have your phone!? W-We need to call someone!"</p><p>"Yeah! You're the only one that isn't knocked out or tied up! I think our cell phones would work now since that Hacker guy left! ... At least I hope," Jirou said at the last part in a mutter.</p><p>Staggering around as soon as he got up to his feet, Izuku wobbly walked over to the long side of the grand table's side. As soon as some of the pain wore off, he slowly got off the table one leg at a time. As his shoes touched the floor, he almost toppled and fell over, but he caught himself with his hands on the ground and was on his knees. He coughed again from the pain that emerged in his ribs and stomach, the feeling of the dull ache in his head making him have a migraine.</p><p>"Midoriya! Can you stand?" Momo asked him in concern.</p><p>With one last cough, Izuku got back up sluggishly onto his feet. As soon as he was standing he turned his attention to Yaoyorozu.</p><p>"Y-...Yeah. I think I can," Izuku said as he nodded weakly.</p><p>Momo looked at the boy's face, and at that moment, she instantly wished she was out of this binding whip-rope sooner so he could help him.</p><p>'<em>My word...Midoriya looks...oh my gosh, I should've </em>done <em>something!'</em></p><p>Regret and guilt pinged in her stomach, the self-loathing starting to swell up inside of her.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>Momo turned her attention to the boy, looking at him in surprise.</p><p>Izuku was giving her a stern look, even through the bruises and broken nose.</p><p>"Don't ever think that about yourself. Besides, we were ambushed, we didn't know what to do. What matters is…" Izuku looks down at the floor, "...that the rest of us are all safe."</p><p>Yaoyorozu looked at him, amazed that he would even guess what she was thinking…</p><p>'<em>Wait...could that...could that be what...could that be what Midoriya was going to try to say back there?'</em></p><p>"O...Okay," Momo said with a nod, still a little stunned from thinking of that revelation.</p><p>Izuku nodded back to her, and then reassured her with a small smile, something to muster up so she could feel encouraged. He went to check on the closest and recent knocked out victim, Kaminari. He kneeled down to check his pulse.</p><p>"Kaminari's okay. He's just knocked out," Izuku told everyone. He turned to Jirou, "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," Jirou looked over at Kaminari and gave out a sad frown, "Glad thunderbrain is alright as well..."</p><p>Izuku hummed in agreement and then stood up, addressing Tsuyu and Mina, "Are you two okay? Make any kind of movement if you both are!"</p><p>Tsuyu and Mina wiggled through their bindings, indicating that they are, in fact, okay.</p><p>"Okay," Izuku went over to where Ochako, Tenya, and Shouto are.</p><p>"Midoriya! I'm fine! Just check up on Iida and Todoroki!" Ochako assured him.</p><p>"Oh, uh, okay Uraraka!" said Izuku as he checked both of their pulses, "Yeah, they're okay. I don't know when they're gonna wake up though. Same for Kaminari, but he's knocked out a lot recently," He rubbed his head as he tried to think of something, ignoring the pain in his head, as well as his ribs, chest, and stomach for now.</p><p>Then, his phone began to vibrate.</p><p>"Huh?" Izuku looked down at his pant pocket and dug out his phone, "Hey...my phone is working!"</p><p>And on it...were two texts from his mom.</p><p>"Uh...hold on!" Izuku told them as he walked away from the downed trio to get himself some space.</p><p>The first text from his mom said...</p><p>
  <em>Izuku-Honey? Are you there?</em>
</p><p>Then the second text, which was the recent one...</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear, I must have embarrassed you! Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetie, I know it's none of my business, it's just that...well, you're my baby boy, and you're growing up and...oh, just know that I love you so very much dear, okay? :)</em>
</p><p>'<em>Oh man, mom...don't make me cry right now!' </em>Izuku gave out a trembling smile as he looked at the text with watery eyes. '<em>I really could've been gone...and mom wouldn't...she would've...she...no, don't think that! You may be beaten up, but you had worse beatings coming from Kaachan! You're alive and well, and so is everyone else!'</em></p><p>"Midoriya?"</p><p>That was Momo's voice. With that, he turned his attention to her.</p><p>"Oh, uh, y-yes, Yaoyorozu?"</p><p>Yaoyorozu just looked at him in concern, "Is... Is everything okay?"</p><p>Just when he now noticed that his vision was getting a little blurry, he swiped his hand on his face to rid himself of the tears that were coming from his eyes.</p><p>"O-Oh, u-uh, yeah! Yeah, everything is fine, I-uh, I was...I was just really relieved to see that we're all alive and well," he said with a comforting smile.</p><p>Momo gazed at him for a moment, until she understood what Midoriya meant, "Yeah…" she gave him a comforting and warm smile, "...Thank you, Midoriya."</p><p>"Huh? Wha…"</p><p>Izuku then remembered the way he spoke up to that madman to save Yaoyorozu from being carved. If he didn't say anything...then she could've been...</p><p>"I...I, w-well-..." Midoriya then just smiled back, "...Well, yeah, of course. It's what a Hero should always do: To look out for others."</p><p>Momo nodded, her smile filled with shining gratitude.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Jirou said to them while on the floor with a sweatdrop, "I really think we should call the police right now."</p><p>"Oh! Uh, right!" Izuku said with a blush as he went to his phone to dial the emergency number. Once he did, he waited until they picked up.</p><p>Once he told the operator what had occurred, Izuku hung up as he took a sigh.</p><p>"They're gonna dispatch the police. They're coming," Midoriya said.</p><p>"Then all we have to do now is wait..." Momo said with a frown.</p><p>Everyone was silent...</p><p>"...Do you think that guy really didn't have a Quirk?" Ochako asked them in dreadful wonder.</p><p>Momo frowned further, "...I don't know…"</p><p>Izuku, however, didn't want to think about that <em>man</em>...what he did to them, to the staff here in the Yaoyorozu Estate, to stealing money from them, to Yaoyorozu herself...</p><p>He knew his name though...at least...his Villain name.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Joker.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>...It was...an ironic name, so to say…</p><p>Because he made them all into <em><strong>jokes</strong></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, I'm tired as I'm posting this, but I hope you all like this somewhat short chapter! :) I want to get it out for you all to enjoy! :D</p><p>Now, I'm going to be busy with school this month, so I'm happy to at least push this one out! Once again, tell me your thoughts! Review, follow, and fave! ^_^</p><p>Okay! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must rest cause I am about to pass out here. I'm tired, yo. DX</p><p>Until then, keep on rocking everybody! :)</p><p>-TSP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the home invasion, where everyone recovers, police try to find out who did this, Jirou and Denki have somewhat of a moment, All Might checks up on the kids and Izuku, which Inko checks up on her son as well. Also, Bakugou is pissed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A home-invasion at the Yaoyorozu Estate? </em>Tsukauchi thought with a frown as he drove over to their location with his cat-like partner in the passenger seat.</p><p>The Mustafu Police Department got a dispatch call from a young man saying that his friend's house had been involved in a home invasion, with that friend being Yaoyorozu Momo. The boy also said that they needed an ambulance, since there were three unconscious boys and that he himself was hurt, due to being shot in the arm, and the other stabbed in the leg.</p><p>The name Yaoyorozu was well-known in Japan. Mr. Yaoyorozu owns a hi-tech support gear company, while Mrs. Yaoyorozu was in charge of a bio-pharmaceutical company that made certain remedies for different kinds of Quirk users. To hear that their estate was robbed, while their daughter and her friends were inside and in harm's way...well, Tsukauchi can only hope that none of these kids were hurt too bad.</p><p><em>Hmm...Yaoyorozu Momo. She's a UA student in Class 1-A. Toshi teaches that classroom at times. </em>Tsukauchi's eyes narrowed. <em>His successor Midoriya Izuku is in that class as well…</em></p><p>His cat-headed partner sighed irritably. "Damn, this day just keeps giving us one surprise after another. The Yaoyorozu Estate being ransacked while their daughter and her friends are in there? Sheesh, this day never ends."</p><p>"Hmph, yeah," Tsukauchi nodded. "I just hope the daughter of the household and those kids are okay. The dispatcher said the boy who called 110 told her the estate was in total disarray."</p><p>"I just hope there weren't any casualties. Are there any more people that need medical attention besides the kids? I wouldn't imagine the Yaoyorozu Estate would be completely empty."</p><p>"That's what I'm hoping and praying."</p><p>The cat detective shook his head. "Man, I got to say, whoever these robbers were, they're pretty bold in attacking one of the wealthiest families in Japan."</p><p>"Yeah. A little <em>too </em>bold, if you ask me…"</p><p>"Hmm…"</p><p>They were silent for the moment in as they drove to their destination.</p><p>"...You think this home-invasion could be related to the same guy?" the cat detective asked his partner.</p><p>"...I hope not," Tsukauchi said somberly. "If it is, then those kids are extremely lucky to be alive…"</p><p>They continued to drive in silence after that haunting statement.</p><p>It took them exactly eight minutes to get to the Yaoyorozu Estate. Along with the detectives, there were more officers, EMT's, and paramedics that trailed behind them. When they finally arrived at their destination, driving past the stone walls to the gate of the home, the security gate was wide open. That right away was the first sign that something was wrong. Once they drove into the property, they could see that everything outside around them looked...empty.</p><p>That is, until someone came out of the large front double doors of the estate. It was a young man, limping as he was holding onto his chest, his face beaten and bruised. He also had a green mop of hair...</p><p>Tsukauchi's eyes widened at the familiar face.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...that's Midoriya!</em>
</p><p>The detective almost slammed his brakes, but held back the urge to do so. Instead, he kept his cool at a minimum, and quickly parked at the front mansion's entrance of the looped driveway that circled around the grand fountain of the property. Soon, all the other police cars, EMT's, and paramedics were parked and scattered everywhere on the driveway and on the grass of the Yaoyorozu vicinity, with the luxurious home now looking like a crime scene.</p><p>Getting out of his patrol car, Tsukauchi rushed his way up the grand stairway to Izuku, with his feline partner behind him.</p><p>"My word! Are you alright?" Tsukauchi asked the greenette in concern.</p><p>Izuku recognizes the detective as Tsukauchi Naomasa, which he refrained from saying his name so anyone who was present won't somehow make the connection to All Might.</p><p>"U-Uh, yeah! I'm-" He grunted as he held onto his chest where his left rib was. "I'm...I'm fine."</p><p>"My goodness, kid, you look like you've been hammered," Tsukauchi said, stunned. "Are you the one who called 110?"</p><p>"Yeah," Izuku nodded. "Thank God you're all here. Follow me. The others are tied up by some whip material that one of the Villain's used. There are also three more that are unconscious."</p><p>"One of the Villains?" Tsukauchi asked in surprise.</p><p>Naomasa's cat headed partner caught up to the two and also asked. "There was more than one Villain?"</p><p>"Yeah. Right now though, we got to help my friends. Follow me!" Izuku told them.</p><p>Tsukauchi nodded, his expression serious. "Right. Okay then, lead the way."</p><hr/><p>Izuku led the cops, paramedics, and the EMTs to the Yaoyorozu great hall, with the paramedics and the EMTs treating the other kids. Upon seeing that the whip bind was some sort of tough material, they decided to bring in the jaws-of-life to weaken and crush the material that was wrapped around the girls. The paramedics also got stretchers to place the three unconscious boys on, and led them to their designated ambulances.</p><p>Once Mina and Tsuyu were set free, they were led by the police to tell them their account.</p><p>"It was like...so scary! I've never been held as a hostage before!" Mina said to the officers, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered at how close to being in serious danger.</p><p>"They were really well experienced," Tsuyu told them. "They took us down and captured us in a matter of seconds, *ribbit.*"</p><p>When they freed Jirou, they helped her up, but she then asked them, "Hey, the guy who had electric blonde hair, where did you take him?"</p><p>"He's fine, young lady," said one of the male officers. "He's in one of the ambulances."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Um...can I, uuuh...see him? Or is that against EMT policy or something?" Jirou asked them a little sheepishly</p><p>The other officer, this one being a female cop, smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can. Just as long as you stay clear away from the EMT's doing their procedures on him. Can you walk, though?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I, uh, I can walk." Jirou said as she staggered a bit to get her legs to feeling again.</p><p>"Here, let us help you get to him," the male officer told her as she held onto her. "We know which ambulance he's in, anyway."</p><p>Jirou thanked the officers as they made their way to the ambulance where Kaminari was being held.</p><p>Meanwhile, more EMTs brought in two stretchers to carry Todoroki and Iida, while they used the jaws-of-life on the whip bind that was wrapped around Ochako. When they got over to the two boys, they both groaned back into consciousness, with Todoroki and Iida both sluggishly grabbing their own heads to ease the pain of the hit they received, as well as drowning out the noises that they were hearing from the roaring sirens of the ambulances and cop cars.</p><p>"Ugh...what...what happened?" Todoroki asked, feeling the pounding headache that erupted in his skull. He then felt the rising pain of his shot arm, grunting in pain as the bullet wound was still bleeding.</p><p>"Ugh...my head…" Iida murmured, getting his bearings together as he felt around on the floor for his glasses. Once he did, he put them on and winced at the piercing pain in his leg. Grasping onto his bleeding stab wound, he tried to pick himself back up, but to no avail.</p><p>"Iida! Todoroki! Are you two alright!?" Ochako asked them as soon as one of the EMTs crushed the whip rope off of her.</p><p>"Todoroki! Iida! Are you guys okay?" Izuku was hobbling at them at an awkward pace, determined to reach his friends as soon as possible despite his injuries.</p><p>Shouto and Tenya both winced at their wounds and from the hammering headache that came from their concussions.</p><p>"M-Midoriya...Uraraka?" Iida looked up and saw the scene unraveling around them once his vision came back to him. "W-...Wait, what happened here?" he then saw Izuku's face and gasped in surprise, "Midoriya! What happened to your face!?"</p><p>"Huh?" Todoroki blinked and looked at Izuku as well while grasping his arm. His eyes widened at the state his friend was in. "Midoriya? What the hell happened to you?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter right now," Izuku assured them. "What matters now is that we get you guys treated!"</p><p>"But-" Todoroki grunted in pain, clutching onto his arm.</p><p>"The kid's right, Todoroki," one of the EMTs said. "You and Iida need some medical attention."</p><p>Iida looked down at his wound. "My word, I feel so...blindsided."</p><p>"I hate to say it, but we pretty much were," Izuku agreed with a frown. "It's not our fault, though. Those villains just ambushed us out of nowhere."</p><p>"Damn..." Shouto gritted his teeth through the pain in his arm. "They knocked me out way too easily."</p><p>"Me too…" Iida said in shame. "They took us severely off-guard."</p><p>"Yeah...they really knew what they were doing," Ochako said gloomily as she was helped up by EMTs.</p><p>Izuku frowned further, his eyebrow furrowed in thought.</p><p>
  <em>That…'Joker' guy. He thought up the whole thing...and he knows all about us...at least I think he does.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, is Yaoyorozu and everyone else okay?" Todoroki asked Izuku while he was being helped on the stretcher.</p><p>Snapping out of his thoughts, Izuku gave out a reassuring smile and nodded. "Yeah. Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Ashido, Kyouka, and Kamanari are all doing good, although Kaminari got knocked out by one of the Villains. I think I saw Kyouka checking up on him right now."</p><p>"Goodness…" Iida mumbled. "To think we were taken down so easily. That's definitely not befitting of a Hero in training..."</p><p>Meanwhile, there were more EMTs running around, checking for survivors or others still in bondage. Momo's expression remained grim as they got her out of her tough bindings.</p><p>"Thank you," Momo said softly to the EMTs. She then made her way to Izuku and the others, frowning as she looked at their injuries.</p><p>"Yaoyorozu! Are you alright!?" Iida asked the vice-representative in alarm.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked her as well, his expression showing worry on his face.</p><p>Momo just smiled at their concerns. "Thank you for asking, but I want to know if you're all both alright? You two have been hit pretty hard on the head, and are injured quite badly."</p><p>Iida saluted, wincing from the pain in his leg. "It is no worry, Yaoyorozu! The only thing that's wounded is the Ingenium name." He gritted his teeth at the pain in both his head and leg as he held onto the former, and held the latter with his other hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine too," Todoroki said, wincing at the sting from his bullet wound. "I just...wished we could've done something." He looked at Yaoyorozu. "I'm...sorry we didn't do anything sooner."</p><p>"Indeed. I was just so taken aback," said Iida. "Whoever these Villains were, we've definitely underestimated them."</p><p>Momo frowned at the mention of the criminals, glancing down at the floor to hide her shame. "That we did…"</p><p>"Hey, guys! Are you all alright?" Mina's voice called out as she and Tsuyu approached the teens.</p><p>"Yeah. That was really scary, *ribbit*" Tsuyu said. She turned to Izuku, her face full of surprise. "Whoa, Midoriya! You look like crap!"</p><p>Mina looked at Izuku as well, and she cringed. "Whoa, Midori! The leader did that to you?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Izuku frowned in disdain upon thinking of that man.</p><p>"The leader?" Todoroki asked, his face expressing a little bit of shock.</p><p>"My word," Iida said stunned, "What was his Quirk?"</p><p>"He…" Izuku paused.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...should I say he's Quirkless? Was he even lying about that?</em>
</p><p>"Midoriya?" Todoroki said, noticing the bothered look on his face.</p><p>Momo looked at Izuku, wondering what he was going to say about the crazed crook.</p><p>"...I...don't think he showed us his Quirk," Izuku stated.</p><p>"He didn't use his Quirk?" Iida asked.</p><p>Momo and Ochako both looked at Izuku in confusion.</p><p>"But...didn't the leader say-" Ochako said in question, but Izuku cut her off.</p><p>"He could just be lying to us to throw us off-guard," he said as he turned to Ochako. "There's no way he…" Izuku looked uncertain, but he trudged through. "There's no way he could've done this without a Quirk."</p><p>"Wait, without a Quirk?" Todoroki said, a little bewildered, with Iida being shocked as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt you kids, but we have to get these two some treatment," one of the EMTs cut in as he lifted up one side of Todoroki's stretcher.</p><p>"Um…" Iida winced at his leg wound. "R-Right…"</p><p>"Hold on, Iida, we'll get you something for that," said the other EMT staff as he got to the other side of Tenya's stretcher. Todoroki was carried off as well, leaving the rest of the teens behind.</p><p>Once they were gone, the girls all turned to Izuku, a confused Mina looking at him as she asked, "Why did you say that, Midori?"</p><p>"Yeah, *ribbit*, the leader clearly said he didn't have a Quirk...right?" Tsuyu asked that last part with uncertainty.</p><p>"Yeah...the leader wouldn't say that just for shock value...would he?" Ochako asked no one in particular.</p><p>Momo put her two cents in. "Midoriya, while I can see why he would lie, I don't think it's too outlandish for a Quirkless person to beat another individual who has a Quirk."</p><p>"I know. I just…" Izuku frowned. "...It's just...it's kind of...well, it's just...<em>scary</em>…"</p><p>
  <em>Is it, though? A Quirkless villain? If there can be a Quirkless villain...could there be a Quirkless hero?</em>
</p><p>Not dwelling on that thought, at least for now, Izuku looked at Momo. "I mean, yeah, you're right, Yaoyorozu. Quirkless people can be...can be somewhat dangerous threats...if they turn evil, that is." He winced a little bit, disturbed by that possible fact.</p><p>Momo seemed to notice his expression, as well as Ochako. Tsuyu and Mina blinked at Midoriya's demeanor, a little confused. Momo, however, thought of an earlier conversation she heard between Midoriya and the clown mask leader.</p><p><em> <strong>I bet you would know a certain thing or two about being Quirkless...right...</strong> </em> <strong>kid?</strong></p><p><em>But...Midoriya has a Quirk… </em>Momo reminded herself. <em>He clearly does, even though he still has no idea how to use it. At least, he doesn't act like he does, and the only thing he can do without breaking his limbs is running at superspeed…"</em></p><p>"Either way," Izuku continued, interrupting Momo's train of thought, "the leader…" he narrowed his eyes as he remembered his name, "...the leader called himself the <em><strong>Joker</strong></em>."</p><p>"Joker…" Ochako remembered that name. How could she? She was focused on Midoriya and on how the leader was brutally pummeling him. He said the name clearly when he put the gun in…</p><p>She grimaced at the memory.</p><p>"Joker…" Momo repeated as she looked at the floor bitterly. She heard it well enough while she was still in her bindings, looking helplessly at Midoriya being beaten by the masked leader.</p><p>
  <strong>Joker.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That man certainly lived up to his moniker. He played with us like we were fools, turning us into his own sick jokes…</em>
</p><p>Not wanting to let her train of thought spiral downward, Momo refocused her attention onto Midoriya.</p><p><em>Midoriya always tells me that I shouldn't think that way about myself. If he can remain positive and smiling, then so should I,</em> Momo told herself with a nod.</p><p>"Joker?" Mina asked skeptically. "That's his Villain name?"</p><p>"Well, I'll tell you one thing, he wasn't good at telling jokes, *ribbit.*" Tsuyu said with a mumble as she looked down. "He was definitely no Ms. Joke…" She then looked back up at them. "Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't mean that in a pun whatsoever. I think we're all too traumatized to even kid around right now."</p><p>"Yeah…" Ochako turned to Izuku. "Are you sure you're okay, De-...uh, Midoriya?"</p><p>Izuku turned to smile at Ochako, or at least was trying his best to do so without tearing up. "Yeah, I'm...well, like what Tsu said. I'm just a little scratched up, but what matters is that we're all okay."</p><p>The girls all reluctantly nodded at that.</p><p>"Still, if he was lying about being Quirkless, then... what <em>is</em> his Quirk?" Mina asked.</p><p>Humming in thought, Izuku tried to come up with something...but couldn't think of anything that revealed the Joker's Quirk. The only thing that he could think of is when he pulled off his clown mask halfway to expose that...that twisted <em>smile</em>, he saw a glimpse of his skin...it was stark white. And he had red face paint that covered his lips in the form of a long upside down triangle that contrasted his yellow stained teeth…</p><p>He shivered at the image of that <em>smile</em>. It was a smile that showed pure enjoyment in what they do, like an unnatural enthusiasm of wanting to harm others, a sick pleasure whenever someone sadistic takes a person's life…</p><p>Izuku didn't think people like that exist...except maybe that Shigaraki guy, but this man took it to another <em>level</em>...</p><p>This man, Joker, just radiated pure <em><strong>evil</strong></em>.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>The green haired boy and the girls all turned to Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, who came up to them with a notepad and a pen in his hands.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" Ochako said with a smile. "You're the same Detective from the USJ incident!"</p><p>Tsukauchi gave her a sad smile in return. "That I am, young lady. I do hope that we could've met again in a happier circumstance, but I guess that wasn't meant to be."</p><p>He cleared his throat as he turned to look at the rest of the group. "I apologize for approaching you kids with these questions especially after such a traumatic experience again, but I have to collect as much data as I can about these criminals. I'm Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, by the way, but you can just call me 'Detective' if you want. Now then, can anyone start from the beginning of this crime?"</p><p>He gave them a reassuring smile, before turning to Izuku.</p><p>Midoriya blinked, before he realized that he was starting with him. "Oh, yeah, uh, right. Well...they were all wearing masks mostly. Clown masks."</p><p>Tsukauchi's eyes widened at this. "Clown masks, you say?"</p><p>"Yes, Detective," Momo nodded. "They...They've broken into my home and took our money...and...and killed…hopefully not all of my...I mean, thankfully, my parents weren't here at the time, but-..." She looked down with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, don't think about it, Momo," Tsuyu said with a sad frown.</p><p>"Yeah, don't...don't think about it." Mina bit her lip. She had no idea what to say or how to say it to try to comfort her friend. What <em>could</em> she say anyways?</p><p>"Momo…" Ochako tried to comfort her by slightly holding onto her shoulder.</p><p>Izuku chewed on his lip as he felt unsure what to do either. There was no doubt that Momo was feeling terrible for her servants, who must've been more like a family to her at this point, especially the butler she mentioned she had when she was four.</p><p>Seeing Momo fight so hard to hold back her tears broke his heart. Times like this, he felt Quirkless; wanting so desperately to do something, but he just didn't know how.</p><p>Tsukauchi frowned as he watched Momo struggling to keep it together. "It's alright, Miss Yaoyorozu. You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready."</p><p>"...Thank you." Momo nodded with a choked sob.</p><p><em>Poor Yaoyorozu… </em>Izuku wished he could say something to ease her pain, but he just stood there dumbly, not saying anything as he didn't want to risk upsetting her more.</p><p>Naomasa was also feeling pity for the girl as he stood there, his frown growing deeper.</p><p>
  <em>This...this bastard...whoever this criminal is, he didn't need to do this to the poor girl. No doubt she, Midoriya, and the other kids will be left with all sorts of scars after this.</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me, Detective?" Izuku broke the awkward atmosphere by clearing his throat. "I can try to answer whatever questions you might have. I...the leader talked to me one-on-one, as you can see."</p><p>"He did?" Tsukauchi's eyes widened another fraction in surprise and horror.</p><p>"Yeah. He was wearing a purple suit, while the others were wearing black suits. But they all had clown masks on, including the leader. Also, one of the leader's henchmen was a woman," Izuku ranted as he racked his memory of every Villain that was there.</p><p>"Hm. Why don't you follow me and tell me the details, young man?" Tsukauchi asked Midoriya, his eyes jerking to a more private spot.</p><p>"Oh, sure," Midoriya nodded. He told the girls that he would be right back, then followed Naomasa.</p><p>Once the two were out of earshot and out of view of the rest of the authorities in one of the hallways of the Yaoyorozu residence, Tsukauchi went straight to the point. "Are you okay, kid?"</p><p>Izuku smiled weakly. "Yeah, all things considered."</p><p>Naomasa frowned. "I'm sorry you and the rest of the kids had to deal with what happened, Midoriya. No kid needs to go through what you've all been through."</p><p>"Well...I just hope everyone else is gonna be okay after this...e-especially...especially Yaoyorozu." Izuku frowned, remembering her face when she had to recall everything that had happened.</p><p>"Hmm…" Tsukauchi then sighed. "Well...what's important here is that all of you kids got out of this alive."</p><p>"Yeah…" Izuku looked down at the floor. "...I think I was almost about to...to be killed by the leader."</p><p>Tsukauchi looked shocked at hearing that info, but intended to hear what Midoriya had to say.</p><p>"We...We were ambushed. His henchmen...I think there were ten of them. They all took us down easily, and knocked out three of my friends. ...They-They had guns...they took us hostage. The leader...he taunted Yaoyorozu. She...She created a gun out of her, but that wasn't enough." Izuku's eyes narrowed. "He then...He then let his henchman, who had a Quirk with a rope-whip ability, tie up Yaoyorozu...and he...he almost was about to...to <em>carve </em>her face with a switch-blade."</p><p>Tsukauchi made a slight gasp, his eyes wide at that detail.</p><p>
  <em>My goodness...whoever this man is, he's truly a monster.</em>
</p><p>"But...I told him to leave her alone." Midoriya continued. "And then..he came at me...taunting me…" He looked up at the Detective. "I couldn't do anything. Again, his henchmen had guns and...they would've killed them if I even tried anything. And…" Izuku looked down at the floor as he recalled one thing that Joker said.</p><p><em> <strong>I bet you would know a certain thing or two about being Quirkless...right...</strong> </em> <strong>kid?</strong></p><p>"...He...He said some things...about how I would know about being Quirkless…"</p><p>If Tsukauchi wasn't shocked before, then now his heart stopped upon hearing that. "What?"</p><p>"I don't know...he said he analyzes people...but I don't really think he knows that I...well, <em>was</em> Quirkless."</p><p>"...That's...disturbing."</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"...You don't have to tell me any more, Midoriya, if it's hitting you close to home or...anything."</p><p>Izuku shook his head. "No. It's okay." He looked up at the Detective. "I mean, it's your job, right? And besides...it's just mostly him beating me up pretty bad after that point..."</p><p>Tsukauchi looked at the boy with absolute sympathy. Anger began boiling inside the man as he thought about how this criminal...no, this <em>Villain</em>, would harm these kids.</p><p>"Well...I'm sorry you had to go through that, Midoriya."</p><p>Izuku looked down again with a solemn frown and sigh, "Yeah…" eyes narrowing, he then said, "The leader...said his name was <em><strong>Joker</strong></em>."</p><p>The Detective blinked. "Joker, huh?" Putting his hand on his chin, he thought of another question that he should ask Midoriya about. "Hm...Midoriya, may I ask you one last question about this...Joker?"</p><p>Midoriya looked up at Tsukauchi, "Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead."</p><p>"...What was his Quirk?"</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened just a bit. "Um...he…" looking down, he muttered, "He didn't...show it to us."</p><p>Tsukauchi looked at the green haired boy, staring at him as he noticed his demeanor and tone...</p><p>"...Are you sure about that?" he asked.</p><p>Midoriya's head shot up to look at the man, eyes now slightly wider again, mouth partially agape.</p><p>"Wh-What?" Izuku said in confusion.</p><p>"I mean, you sound like you're telling the truth, but...there's some parts of what you said that didn't...sit right with me." Tsukauchi told him.</p><p>"Uh...I-...well..." Izuku frowned dejectedly. "...You're right...how did you know?"</p><p>Tsukauchi smiled kindly. "My Quirk is being a lie detector, believe it or not."</p><p>Now Izuku blinked and looked interested. "Really?"</p><p>"Yep. It's pretty handy in the force. And I wouldn't be called Detective for nothing." Tsukauchi softly chuckled.</p><p>"...Wow...that's...pretty cool." Izuku blinked again, impressed.</p><p>Now Naomasa chuckled a little sheepishly. "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." His expression looked serious again, "But still...what are you hiding, Midoriya? If it's something about this Joker, we may need to know."</p><p>"Well…" Izuku thought about it for a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>I mean...I can probably tell Mr. Tsukauchi about this...I mean, there's no reason for me to hide it. Besides, I'm terrible at lying anyway…</em>
</p><p>"...The leader, Joker, said...he was Quirkless." Izuku told the Detective.</p><p>Tsukauchi froze at that statement. "...He is?"</p><p>"That's what I don't know. He could be lying, but...if he is Quirkless, then...he did a really good job leading his henchmen to carry out this whole thing," Izuku said as he frowned.</p><p>"...Hm. This sounds...really troubling." Tsukauchi slowly said.</p><p>"Yeah..." Izuku went silent for a brief second, when he mentioned. "The henchmen did have Quirks though, but they were using guns...that's kind of a rare thing nowadays."</p><p>"Hm. Yeah...judging by the victims' wounds, they either looked to be caused by gunshots or knife wounds. They may have used their Quirks at one point." Tsukauchi lowered his head to mutter, "Our guns laws are pretty strict, so they must've got some smuggled guns from other countries."</p><p>Midoriya gritted his teeth in frustration. "I...I really wish I could've done something...something to help save these people from getting <em>killed</em>...I wish...I wish there was something I could do to make Yaoyorozu not feel like...like she was to blame for all of this, or...or <em>something</em>…"</p><p>Naomasa stared at Izuku, feeling really bad for him. He frowned at how he looked so defeated and hopeless...he wished All Might was here to pick this kid back up.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm...speaking of, maybe I should call him...or he could be watching the news right-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>RIING! RIING! RIING!</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hm?" Tsukauchi looked down at where his cell phone rang and vibrated, in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the caller ID.</p><p>
  <strong>[Yagi Toshinori]</strong>
</p><p>Naomasa couldn't help but smile softly at the screen. He directed his attention to Izuku. "Hey. Why don't you go back and check on your friends, Midoriya? I gotta take this call."</p><p>Midoriya looked up at the Detective and blinked. "Oh, uh, okay, sure." he nodded and made his way back to his classmates.</p><p>Once Izuku is about a good feet away from Tsukauchi, the man pushed the 'accept call' button. "Hello?"</p><p>"Naomasa! Oh thank goodness you picked up! I'm watching the news! The Yaoyorozu Residence, right? I heard Miss Yaoyorozu and eight more kids were in a horrible home invasion! I want to know if any of those kids are alright!? And...is Midoriya in that home as well!?"</p><p>Tsukauchi sighed solemnly and said to the Number One Hero. "All Might...don't freak out. Now, the situation is contained, but...as for who is <em>in</em> the Yaoyorozu Residence..."</p><hr/><p>Kaminari woke up with a pounding headache.</p><p>"Uuugh...dude…" Kaminari slowly opened his eyes as he sluggishly raised his hand to the side of his throbbing head. He felt some bandages wrapped around his head from where he was slammed on the table by that thug.</p><p>"Kaminari!" A familiar female voice cried out next to him.</p><p>"Huh?" he looked over to his left and saw Jirou, sitting next to him with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>"Kyouka?" Kaminari said in surprise.</p><p>Jirou gave out a sigh in relief. "Oh man, thank God you're alright."</p><p>"Uh...yeah...I-I mean...wait, wha-" The pounding in his head came back. "Eergh…" Denki grabbed the side of his head.</p><p>"Whoa, hold on there, Cowboy." Jirou said as she put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>After cringing and clearing the pain away from his head, Denki looked down at Jirou's hand on his shoulder. He blinked at it. "...Uh...what...what happened?"</p><p>"Simply put; you got your head bashed in by the big guy holding you down." Jirou said with a sad but relieved smile.</p><p>"Oh…" Kaminari winced. "Man, it felt like it did get bashed in."</p><p>Jirou frowned at Denki's discomfort. "Quickly, what's two plus two?"</p><p>"Huh?" Denki turned to look at Jirou incredulously. "Are...Are you serious?"</p><p>Jirou sighed irritably. "Just answer the question."</p><p>"Uh...okay. Four."</p><p>Jirou nodded. "Okay, at least your head's functioning. But just to be on the safe side-" She held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>"Um, Kyouka?" Kaminari glanced at her other hand that was still on his shoulder. "Are you-?"</p><p>"Kaminari, look at my fingers! How many are there?" Jirou said with a little force.</p><p>Kaminari flinched and said, "Uh, um, three!"</p><p>She sighed in relief. "Okay good. Brain's definitely working."</p><p>"Um...of-of course it is." Kaminari blinked. Thinking that sounded rude, he backtracked. "I mean, I, uh, I appreciate the concern, but…" Then a thought came to him, and his eyes went wide. "Oh man! Wh-What about Midoriya!? Or Yaoyorozu!? Or everyone else! Are they all okay!?"</p><p>Jirou smiled at the blonde. "Yeah...yeah, we're all fine, believe it or not."</p><p>"Really?" Kaminari looked relieved, "Oh man, that's good. But...what about the Villains?"</p><p>"They…" Kyouka looked down in bitterness. "They got away."</p><p>"They did?"</p><p>"Yeah...took all of Yaoyorozu's money...hopefully not all of it." Jirou muttered.</p><p>"Man...that really sucks..." Kaminari mutters as well.</p><p>They all sat there for a while…</p><p>"...Damn it." Kaminari said in frustration.</p><p>Jirou looked up at Denki. "Hey, what matters is that we're all okay."</p><p>"Yeah, but...I heard the guy who held me down was made of rubber...must be his Quirk." Denki gritted his teeth. "Damn it, I couldn't do anything to him 'cause of his Quirk! Fuck, I'm so useless!"</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it. We all felt that way, really," Kyouka told him.</p><p>"Yeah, but...man, this wasn't like the time at the USJ. We really became hostages this time."</p><p>"Yeah…" Jirou looked back down with a knowing frown on her face.</p><p>They both went silent again for a while, stewing in their pain and misery.</p><p>Denki glanced back at Jirou's hand. Upon seeing that it was still on his shoulder, he blushed a tiny bit.</p><p>Jirou looked back up at Denki and noticed his gaze. She turned his head and saw that she still had her hand on his shoulder…</p><p>"...Oh! Uh, s-sorry!" Jirou said as she let go of his shoulder with a blush.</p><p>Denki blinked at the purple-haired girl. "Uh...it-it's okay. It…" He looked down as he blushed. "...It, uh, it felt nice."</p><p>"Oh…" Jirou looked awkward all of a sudden as her face was still red. "Um...do you...like, want me to keep putting it there or...something?"</p><p>Now Kaminari was getting redder in the face. "I mean...you-you can do whatever…"</p><p>"...Okay…"</p><p>They still sat there in silence…</p><p>"...Hey, uh...Kaminari?" Asked Jirou as she looked up slightly from the ambulance floor at him.</p><p>"Uh...y-yeah?" Denki replied as he looked back up at Jirou.</p><p>"...Do, uh...I mean, did...did you...uh…" Jirou scratched her cheek. "...Did you mean it when I said I was...a cute girl back there?"</p><p>At this point, Denki was regretting saying those words as he began to sweat. "Uh...w-w-well…"</p><p>Jirou looked away as she started to play with her ear jacks by twirling them, looking shy as she blushed.</p><p>"...Yeah." Kaminari answered.</p><p>"..." Jirou turned to look at him in wide-eyed surprise.</p><p>Denki felt like this was the point of no return. "Y-Yeah...I think you're a...very cute girl…"</p><p>"...Your heartbeat's going like crazy," Kyouka mentioned.</p><p>"H-Huh?" Kaminari blinked, a little confused.</p><p>"U-Uh, I-I mean, m-my, uh, m-m-my ear-jacks can-um-" Jirou anxiously tried to explain, but then-</p><p>"<strong>FEAR NOT, YOUNG ONES! FOR I AM HERE!"</strong></p><p>Both blinked at the exclaiming voice of the familiar Pro Hero.</p><p>"...All Might?" they both asked one another.</p><hr/><p>"All Might!?" The girls and Izuku exclaimed.</p><p>Standing before them outside like a god that had just ascended from the heavens was a casually dressed All Might, with a simple white t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sandals. He stood there rigidly, with the noticeable lack of smile on his face.</p><p>"<strong>Yes! It is I!" </strong>All Might announced with an angry frown. "<strong>I just saw the news that one of my students had been attacked inside their own home, with these thugs endangering the rest of my other students as well!" </strong>He looked down at Midoriya and the others. "<strong>I also have been informed that three of my students have gotten some serious injuries…"</strong></p><p>He then focused on Izuku.</p><p>"<em><strong>My word...kid, you look terrible…"</strong></em></p><p>All Might's fists clenched tightly in anger.</p><p>"<strong>Please...tell me what happened here, young ones," </strong>All Might said to them, while still staring at Izuku.</p><p>Izuku frowned, and nodded slightly.</p><p>"Mr. All Might!" Mina spoke up first. "It was awful! We were just minding our own business having a study group at Yaomomo's home, and then these creeps just came out of nowhere!"</p><p>"Yeah! *Ribbit*" Tsuyu continued for Mina. "They were like, eleven of them! They were all wearing clown masks, and carried guns!"</p><p>"They took us hostage!" Ochako added in a frenzy. "It was so scary! They got us contained and knocked out Iida, Todoroki, and Kaminari, and…" she shivered just thinking about it.</p><p>"Yes, and…" Momo started to tear up, her hands close to her chest. "They...they killed some of my staff...my workers...including my butler," she closed her eyes shut as she had the image of her butler burning in front of her.</p><p>All Might stood there like a stone as he heard their accounts, unseen rage boiling inside of him as his face was stoic and hard.</p><p>"<strong>...I'm so sorry..."</strong></p><p>Momo's tears started to run down her cheeks as her eyes were still closed. "The leader...even threatened me...for his own sick amusement…"</p><p>Izuku looked at Momo with such sympathy. He just couldn't stand to see her like this, so hurt, so broken…</p><p>Before he could say anything, Momo continued. "But…" she then turned to Izuku with a slight smile. "...Midoriya-"</p><p>"<em>MY BABY!" </em>A frantic woman yelled from the growing crowd of the news reporters.</p><p>Izuku jumped in surprise and blinked in shock. The girls also shot up in surprise. All Might looked surprised as well, blinking as he turned to the source of the yell. It seemed to come from the crowd of news reporters and officers that were blocked off by the yellow tape and police barriers.</p><p>"<em>MY BABY! WHERE IS HE!? SOMEONE JUST PLEASE TELL ME!" </em>yelled the same woman's panic-stricken voice.</p><p>"..." Izuku recognized that voice. "...Mom?"</p><p>Momo looked at Izuku again, this time in confusion. "Your mother?"</p><p>Ochako blinked. "Your...mom?"</p><p>Mina and Tsuyu looked at Izuku with questioning looks.</p><p>"...Yes...that's...my mom." Izuku said in embarrassment, feeling like he could actually die right now.</p><p>"<strong>Oh? Your mother?" </strong>All Might asked curiously.</p><p>"<em>WHERE IS MY BABY!?"</em></p><p>"Ma'am, please, just stand back from the crime scene, we-"</p><p>"<em>STAND BACK!? FROM THE CRIME SCENE!? WHAT IF MY SON IS HURT IN THERE!?"</em></p><p>"Ma'am, we urge you to-"</p><p>"<strong>WAIT!" </strong>All Might bellowed to the authorities. "<strong>Let the parent of one of my students come see her son!"</strong></p><p>The voice of the police officer sounded shocked, "What!? All Might, I-I don't think-I mean, this is a cri-"</p><p>But before the officer can finish, the woman sped through the crowd, possibly knocking down a few people while she's at it.</p><p>Inko Midoriya came into the scene, her attire a cardigan sweater with a shirt and a skirt, along with a red coat draped over her form. She looked spaztic as she tried to find Izuku, and when she did…</p><p>"<em><strong>IZUKU! MY BABY!" </strong></em>Inko yelled out to her son, and sped so fast that Tensei and Tenya would've been in awe of such speed. Speaking of Tenya, Iida and even Todoroki both peeked out of their ambulances to see the commotion. Kyouka and Kaminari both looked out of the ambulance to see what's happening as well, with Kyouka holding onto Kaminari to steady himself.</p><p>As soon as Izuku was about to say 'Mom', Inko went over and almost knocked him over with a parental glomp. Thankfully, Izuku kept a steady stance from his mother's tackle of a hug, but he was now constricted by Inko's crushing embrace.</p><p>"Oh, my baby! Oh my goodness, when I saw the news, I...I just dropped everything and rushed over here! I didn't know if I was speeding on the road, but that all didn't matter at that point! Oh, my baby boy! I'm just so glad you're alright! I just saw the name Yaoyorozu residence on TV and it all clicked, and...<em>OOOOH MY BAAAABY!</em>" Inko bawled uncontrollably as she hugged him tightly, sobbing into Izuku's shoulder.</p><p>"M-..Mom…" Izuku couldn't help but let his eyes start tearing up, instantly forgetting about the embarrassment he was feeling as he had the most important person in his life hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back and felt relieved that he can actually hug his mom again. "It-It's okay, mom...I'm okay…"</p><p>Inko kept sobbing and when she released the hug to look at her son, she gasped, "Oh my gosh, Izuku! Your face is all hurt! It's...it's...oh, who in the world would want to hurt my <em>poor </em><em><strong>baby</strong></em>!?" she bawled uncontrollably again.</p><p>As All Might looked on at the mother and son scene from the sidelines...he couldn't help but feel...melancholy and somewhat nostalgic about what's playing in front of him. It didn't help when Izuku's mother's hair was in a side ponytail, looking like…</p><p>
  <em>...Nana...</em>
</p><p>As Izuku kept reassuring his mother, the girls looked on at the mother/son moment.</p><p>"Wow...Midori certainly has a good mom…" Mina said as she blinked at the mother and son.</p><p>"Yeah…" Tsuyu smiled, "That's really sweet. Midoriya's mom looks like she really does care about her son."</p><p>"Aww…" Ochako smiled at the scene, tears forming in her eyes. "This makes me want to see my parents again..."</p><p>Momo looked on at Midoriya as he comforted his mother. While she herself was touched by the interaction between mother and son, she couldn't help but think back at Izuku's face before the authorities came, when he was tearing up as he looked at his phone.</p><p><em>Wow...he must have a very special relationship with his mother. </em>Momo thought with a warm smile. <em>I wish I could have that kind of attention with my parents...I mean, I do, but...my parents aren't always around… </em>She looked down, frowning slightly. <em>I almost put Midoriya in danger...I...I have to make it up to his mother...</em></p><p>The young heiress walked up to the pair, while Inko made sure there weren't any more wounds, cuts, or scrapes on Izuku's face. As soon as she was close to them, Momo spoke out to Inko. "Ms. Midoriya?"</p><p>Inko and Izuku turned to look at Momo, blinking their tearful eyes at the girl.</p><p>"I just...want to say..." Momo frowned at how she felt like this all could have been avoided if she <em>did </em>something. "...I'm so sorry for putting your son in danger. I'm...I'm also sorry for putting everyone else in danger, and…" She took a shaky breath, feeling the tears form up in her eyes again. Momo then bowed to Inko in apology. "I'm just so sorry! I feel like I should've done something to make everyone safe! Please forgive me for putting everyone, including your son, in harm's way!"</p><p>Izuku stared at the young woman, blinking at her apology, as well as Inko. The latter then smiled sweetly at her and said, "Oh dear, don't blame yourself. You must be the Yaoyorozu girl, right?"</p><p>Momo stood straight back up after the bow, her face looking like she's about to shed more tears. "Y-Yes ma'am. I'm Y-Yaoyorozu M-Momo."</p><p>"Oh my, don't cry, Sweetheart," Inko reassured her. "You have no reason to blame yourself at all. These criminals just attacked you while you were all studying." She frowned. "It was absolutely despicable what these people did. They should have never robbed and invaded your home, as well as harmed you, my son, your friends, and everyone else inside."</p><p>Momo nodded as she sniffled, biting her lower lip as she tried not to break down in tears again, her body shaking a bit as she croaked, "In...Indeed."</p><p>Inko smiled warmly. "Oh, you poor dear...where are your parents, if I may ask?"</p><p>"They...They're on business trips right now…" Momo looked down at the ground in sorrow, "My servants...they all got...they all got <em>hurt</em>...really <em>bad</em>..."</p><p>Inko frowned in pity for her. "Oh dear…"</p><p>Yaoyorozu sniffled again, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand. "I was...I was gonna be...be carved up by the leader for fighting back."</p><p>Inko put her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness!"</p><p>"Yes...but…" Momo then turned to look at Izuku. She started to smile warmly at him and said, "...Your son came in and...told the leader to stop."</p><p>Izuku blushed a tiny bit at the look Momo was giving him. He looked down as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>Inko blinked at Momo looking at her son that way...</p><p>
  <em>...Hmm…</em>
</p><p>But before she can analyze this any further, what the girl said registered in Inko's mind.</p><p>"Wait! You stood up to the leader of these crooks!?" Inko asked her son incredulously.</p><p>Now Izuku's face became a little redder as he kept his eyes on the floor. "I...well...he was gonna hurt Yaoyorozu..."</p><p>...Inko put two and two together.</p><p>She gasped, "Oh my-Izuku-Honey! That's what happened to your face!? You spoke up for Yaoyorozu and the leader beat you up because of it!?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah," Izuku admitted, but he looked at his mother with a serious expression. "But if it's to save any of my friends, then so be it."</p><p>Inko and Momo looked shocked at what he said.</p><p>"I mean," Izuku glanced down and corrected himself, "A Hero is supposed to help the people from getting hurt...and I helped Yaoyorozu from getting hurt...as well as everyone else. And...if I was hurt in the process of saving everyone...then all that matters is that they're all okay...and thankfully, they, as well as Yaoyorozu are," he looked up at his mother, "I know I got myself hurt, Mom, but...I wouldn't think twice if it's to save anyone from danger. It's what I wanted to be when I was little…"</p><p>Inko then had tears well up in her eyes as she remembered saying those dreaded words to her own son when he asked if he could be a Hero even without a Quirk.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm so sorry!</strong> </em>
</p><p>"...Oh, Izuku-Honey...I'm...I'm so <em><strong>proud</strong></em> of you…" Inko said, tears falling down on her face.</p><p>Izuku's eyes welled up with tears as well. "Thanks, Mom."</p><p>Momo looked on at the exchange, having tears in her eyes, but for a different reason, as she smiled at the boy that saved her life.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SNIFF! SNIFF-SNIFF!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hearing the loud sniffles, all three of them turned to the source of these noises.</p><p>The crowd of news reporters and officers, as well as Kaminari and Kyouka, and along with Tenya and Shouto, turned their attention to the sound also.</p><p>The girls, Tsuyu, Mina, and Ochako, all noticed where the sniffles came from. However, Ochako only looked at who made the sniffles a little later than the other two, as she gazed at Izuku, his mother, and Momo for a moment...she felt a little envious looking at how Izuku was blushing towards Momo and how Momo smiled at him.</p><p>Tsukauchi, once coming out of the mansion as well, saw something quite rare that he only saw on occasions.</p><p>It was All Might, who was the cause of the sniffles, clearly touched by what Izuku had said.</p><p>One of the female news reporters looked on at the weeping Number One Hero, until she whispered to one of her cameramen, "Hey, Daisuke! Point the camera over here!"</p><p>The cameraman nodded and aimed the camera at her.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Matsumoto Fujiko at Channel M4 and you are witnessing the aftermath of a horrible home invasion at the Yaoyorozu Estate! Behind me-"</p><p>Back to All Might and the kids, plus Inko, the former wiping his tears away.</p><p>"All Might…?" Izuku asked him, a little worried.</p><p>"...Oh my. I didn't notice All Might here." Inko said to herself, a little embarrassed.</p><p>As soon All Might wiped away the last tear, he looked down at Izuku, his eyes looking teary and red.</p><p>"<strong>My boy...you...you have the makings of a </strong><em><strong>true hero</strong></em><strong>."</strong></p><p>The crowd all gasped.</p><p>Inko and Momo gasped.</p><p>The girls gasped.</p><p>Kaminari, Kyouka, Iida, and Todoroki all looked on in shock at the statement.</p><p>Izuku, however, blinked in stupefaction as he gazed up at All Might.</p><p>"<strong>My boy...Midoriya, is it?" </strong>All Might asked.</p><p>"Uh...y-yes…" Izuku knew what he was trying to do, but it still felt weird.</p><p>"<strong>Well, Midoriya...your words touched my heart. You certainly understand the real meaning of being a Hero." </strong>All Might smiled at Izuku. "<strong>I am honored to teach you at UA. And I hope to give you as well as the rest of my students the wisdom on how to become a </strong><em><strong>true </strong></em><strong>hero. As of today though...I can safely assure you that you will become a </strong><em><strong>great</strong></em> <strong>Hero someday...</strong><em><strong>indeed</strong></em><strong>."</strong></p><p>If Izuku wasn't tearing up before, he certainly was now. He already heard it once from All Might, but to tell him again in front of a crowd of people this time...</p><p>He felt like he didn't deserve this.</p><p>"Th-...Thank you, All Might," Izuku said, with a shaky smile, more tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>All Might nodded with an encouraging smile.</p><p>Inko was speechless...but happy at the same time. Her son's hero, All Might, <em>the </em>All Might, told him that he has the makings of a <em>true hero</em>! She feels so happy for her baby Izuku! It made her cry all over again…</p><p>
  <em>I really need to apologize to him about saying that he couldn't be a Hero…</em>
</p><p>Momo looked on in awe at this exchange between student and teacher...she couldn't help but smile at this tender moment between them…</p><p><em>Yes...I do have to be stronger...stronger like Midoriya. </em>She glanced at Izuku, who had tears coming down his eyes. Her smile became warmer.</p><p>
  <em>Midoriya...you truly are a real hero…</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile, in the Bakugou Residence…</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em>There you have it folks!"</em> said the news reporter, "<em>All Might himself said to one of his students that he has the makings of a true hero! An amazing compliment in itself! Whoever this kid is, he must've done something to save not only the kids present, but the Yaoyorozu heiress herself! Not only that, All Might-huh?" </em>she looked to her right, seemingly someone getting her attention. There was someone who whispered in her right ear, and upon exiting out of the shot, the reporter said, "<em>This just in, we think the boy's name is Midoriya! ...Uh…" </em>she looked to the right again, looking like she's comprehending someone talking to her, "<em>...Izu...Izuku? Oh! Um, okay!"</em> she looked at the camera again, "<em>Yes, the boy's name is Midoriya Izuku! It would seem we don't know his Quirk at this moment, but having All Might tell him he has the makings of a not just a hero, but a </em>true <em>hero, is definitely huge praise from the Number One Hero himself!"</em></p><p>"Izuku?" Mizuki said as she watched the TV on the couch with her husband, Masaru.</p><p>"Oh, that's Inko's son, right?" Masaru asked his wife.</p><p>Mizuki grinned, "Well, what do you know? It is! Well, good for him! And Inko is there as well! Heh, I always knew Inko's boy was gonna go places. And All Might himself telling him he <em>can </em>be a Hero? Well, hell, that's the real deal there! Izuku is gonna go places, I'll tell you that much!"</p><p>"Uh, yes...like Katsuki, right?" Masaru timidly said.</p><p>"Tch, if he can clean up his attitude, maybe." Mizuki scoffed.</p><p>Unknown to them, Katsuki was standing a little ways from the TV room. He was about to go to his bedroom, when he saw the TV…</p><p>...He should've just gone upstairs.</p><p>He heard the words clearly from All Might.</p><p>"<em><strong>You have the makings of a </strong></em><strong>true </strong><em><strong>hero."</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>True hero.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>True hero.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>True hero.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>...</em> <em> <strong>Deku</strong> </em> <em>...a true...</em> <em> <strong>hero</strong> </em> <em>...?</em></p><p>All Might said it to <em>him</em>. Of all people...</p><p>And Auntie Inko was there... she was <em>so </em>happy for <em>him </em>also…</p><p>Even his own <em>mother</em> said she was happy for that...that <em>bastard.</em></p><p>Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger.</p><p>
  <em>Once again, my old hag doesn't believe I can be a Hero…</em>
</p><p>Clenching his fists tightly that they might go white, there was a rage boiling inside him.</p><p><em>...Damn you, Deku. Just...</em> <em> <strong>fucking...DAMN YOU!</strong> </em></p><p>Not wanting to cause another commotion in his home tonight, he just quietly went upstairs to his room.</p><p>Bakugou closed the door, leaving himself alone with his thoughts.</p><p>"..."</p><p>He then started to punch and swing his arms in the air blindly, pretending to beat up someone…or maybe just releasing some steam.</p><p>Either way, once he swung his arms around, he began to curse.</p><p>"Fuckin shit! Fuckin piece of shit! Stupid...<em>shit</em>! Damn fucking pebble! Fucking stupid...<em>Deku</em>! Piece of...piece of…"</p><p>Bakugou stopped punching mindlessly in the air...and started to sob.</p><p>Katsuki choked a sob, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He roughly wiped his eyes with his arms.</p><p>"No! Don't fucking cry! Don't you <em>fucking cry</em>!"</p><p>But it was no use...a tear escaped his eye and later fell on the floor of his room.</p><p>Sniffling, Katsuki just asks himself, "What...what am I fucking doing wrong? How come Deku gets all the fucking <em>damn </em>praise, but I...but I get...but I just get <em>shit</em>!"</p><p>Katsuki then sits on the side of his bed.</p><p>"...What do you have that <em>I </em>don't have, <em>Deku</em>?" Bakugou asked in a dull but dark tone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be more aftermath and then...the next day in school...uh-oh. D:</p><p>Super-extra big thank you to Lucius Walker for beta-ing this chapter! 8D I really appreciate it, my man! :D Thanks! ^_^</p><p>Tell me what you all think of this chapter! :) Don't worry, Joker and his goons will come back soon in the very near future! ;)</p><p>Leave a review, a fave, and a follow! I love to know what you think of this story so far! :D</p><p>Until next time, keep on rocking everybody! ^_^</p><p>-TSP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>